The redneck has feelings?(daryl dixon fanfiction)
by Kay0993
Summary: Kayla had a regular life before all this. A loving mother, a father who even though they didn't get along all the time, loved her dearly, and a 16 year old brother who was her best friend,But when the apocalypse starts its all different. Her moms gone. Her brothers lost and her dad gets bit, but before he goes 2 men find them. Story also found on quotev & wattpad
1. Running

**Kayla's pov**

Running. That's all we seem to be doing now in the world we live in. If its not from the dead then from the living. Unfortunately in this situation, it's both.

"Dad come on!" I screamed keeping my attention to wherever I was running.

Hearing my dad running behind me was keeping me going. My mind racing at everything that happened the night previously. Tears threatened to spill but I blinked them away. If I wanted to live I couldn't break. Not here. The weak die. I was brought to a stop when I heard my dad yell in pain. I quickly stopped to see a walker taking a big chunk out of my dads arm. My blood was cold, my heart felt like it stopped.

"no!" I screamed like a child.

He couldn't leave me. He's all I had left now. I ran to him and grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and stabbed the walker in the brain. I grabbed my dad before he fell to the ground.

"Kayla you gotta get out of here!" He yelled.

"Not without you!" I yelled back looking to see a herd behind us still.

I swung his good arm around my neck and started running with him. He cooperated and ran with me so it helped. We were running for what felt like forever until we came to an old neighborhood. I drug him to a house and began to kick open the door. Hell I didn't care if there were walkers in there, I'm tired of running. Dad helped me kick in the door and it finally caved. We closed it quickly and checked to see if it was secure. It was. We could hear the walkers clawing at the door.

"Kayla get away from the door." He said.

We ran into the living room and starred at the door about to barge in. I was scared as hell. Dad turned to me. He was sweating and breathing hard. The infection was beginning. I tried to keep the tears away in my eyes

" take my gun. I'll go out get them away." He said setting his gun in my hands.

I shook my head and started to choke out my words," no no. We'll fight em off then we'll get you some help."

"We both know there is nothing we can do now!" He yelled.

Then we both noticed something. It was quiet. The clawing at the doors stopped.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

Dad went to look out the window when the front door was kicked in. 2 men entered and dad quickly pushed me behind him. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight anyone off but he'd sure as hell die tryin. But what if it was the old camp? With dad like this, I'd be in danger. I clenched onto dads shirt, shaking and afraid to look at the men. I heard their footsteps stop as they entered the room we were in.

"Don't shoot! We're alive." My dad said.

"Who the hell are ya and what ya doin here?" A scruffy southern accent asked.

That didn't sound like any of the men from the other camp so I peeked out from behind my dad. One man had just put his gun back in his pocket while the other held a crossbow aimed at us


	2. And you were a cop?

**Daryl's pov  
**  
"Sophia!" I yelled.

dammit where the hell was she? I was gettin irritated which doesn't take much, but hell I'm gettin pissed. Especially this time since I was out here with the prick that handcuffed my brother to a roof. We came across an old neighborhood and there was walkers clawing down at a door. Something was in there. Something alive.

"Wats in there?" Rick asked.

I looked over at him. "Hell if I know." Stupid prick.

"Normally I'd say let's just go but Sophia could be in there." He said.

Congratulations dumb ass ya finally had ur head on straight.

I loaded my crossbow,"only one way to find out."

He nodded at me and we ran behind the walkers silently. They smelt us and started to turn in our direction as I shot em and Rick knifed em. In no time it was clear. I leaned my head up on the door and heard speaking,

"there's definitely someone in there."

Rick nodded and tried to open the door. Locked.

"Shit." He whispered.

I shook my head,"and you were a cop? Here."

I handed him my crossbow and started to kick in the door. It caved easily and I grabbed my crossbow from Rick and he took out his gun. I went in first, crossbow aimed and began to look through rooms. Then we came to the livin room. I saw a man, mid forties like, he had blood all over his jacket especially on his arm. Shit not sophia. Someone was behind em, but I couldn't see who. Rick came up behind me and aimed his gun.

"Don't shoot! We're alive!" He yelled.

The man was sweating and breathing hard. Must be sick.

"Who the hell are ya and what ya doin here?" I asked still aimin my crossbow at the man and the unknown person behind him.

I looked over and saw Rick had already lowered his gun. The fuck? These people could be dangerous! I never understood his easy approach. Frankly it pissed me off. Finally whoever was behind the man stepped out. A girl. My eyes widened and I lowered my crossbow slowly. The girl Had short brown hair and green eyes. she was wearing a black tank top that hugged her body perfectly. Jean shorts and had on cowboy boots. I've never seen a girl like this. She was tough, but at the moment her eyes showed nothin but fear. My heart was poundin and I could feel myself start to sweat. The hell? I was so in a trance with this girl I didn't hear Rick. Finally I broke out of my trance when he nudged me,

"daryl now."

I shook my head and looked at him confused,

"what!"

"I said put down the bow." He said. I just shook my head and put the bow over my shoulders


	3. You can and you will

**  
Kayla's pov.**

"I said put down the bow."

The leader I guess said to the redneck looking man. He looked like he was in some kind of trance, but quickly shook out of it when I noticed. This man was tall, had piercing blue eyes, and in all honesty was very handsome. I couldn't focus on that now! Dad is getting worse!

"I'm Rick." The man in the sheriffs outfit said, "and this is daryl." Pointing to the redneck

. "I'm mark, this is my daughter kayla." My dad introduced.

"You guys alone?" Rick asked.

"Ya just us. My son is missing and my niece passed yesterday. My wife died in the beginning." my dad replied.

I held onto my dads arm and had tears in my eyes remembering all the horrible experiences this world has brought. My dad looked at me and I gave him a faint smile and he looked back to Rick.

"I'm sorry about all that." Rick replied looking at me apologetically.

"You got a camp?" Dad asked.

I pulled on his arm quickly, I knew what he was doing. But no one would take us in knowing he's bit. He looked at me and i shook my head no. He sighed and turned back to the men,

"please take my daughter."

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Kayla hush!" He yelled back.

"Why just her? not ya two?" The redneck asked curious.

"I'm bit. Happened bout an hour ago. I'm not gonna be around much longer and she's gonna be on her own. Please." Dad begged.

"No dad no. We can get you help. The CDC.." I started to say but dad caught me off,

"dammit kayla! You have to listen to me! The infection is too far along now. I wouldn't even make it to the CDC."

Tears formed in my eyes and began to spill.

"Rick please." Dad begged.

Rick looked to daryl.

"Just be another mouth to feed." Daryl muttered.

Wow harsh.

"We can't leave her, she'll die." Rick said.

I watched the men go back and forth until Rick finally looked to my dad,

"we'll take her with us."

My dad breathed a sigh of relief and I froze. No way in hell I'm leaving my dad. Dad walked up to Rick and hugged him. I knew he whispered something in his ear cause the man named Rick nodded, but I couldn't hear him. Dad turned back to me and hugged me as I was crying. He pulled away and held my face in his arms,

"now listen to me princess. Rick is gonna take care of ya. You need to stay safe and live. Live for me, live for your mother, live for kacie. Your beautiful and strong. No matter what this world has come to or will come to you remember that. Stay safe. I love you so much. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Dad I can't leave you!" I cried.

"You can and you will. Now go I love you." He said forcing a smile and wiping a tear away with his thumb.

I looked into his eyes as tears threatened to spill from them and finally nodded,

"I love you too daddy."

I hugged onto him and he held back tight. We pulled away for the last time and he sent me to Rick who held his hand out for me. I took it and looked back at dad.

"Rick remember what you promised." Dad said.

Rick nodded and handed dad a gun. Dad thanked him, kissed me on the forehead once more and we left. Rick had an arm around my back as we got into a car. Driving off, I watched the house that contained my father start to disappear as I heard a gunshot.


	4. Protect her like she was yours

**Ricks pov**

I tried to get this girl far quickly so she wouldn't have to hear the gunshot ending her fathers life. Unfortunately I failed. We heard it. I looked to the cowering girl in the back seat of the car. When that shot was heard, she surprisingly didn't cry. There was something about this girl. She was strong. Daryl must of seen it too. he hasnt kept his eyes off the girl since we met her. even in the car he'd steal glances back there thinking i didnt see but i did. He even put his hand back on her leg after the shot. wow that is something daryl dixon doesnt do. she looked at him and smiled, but he didnt even make eye contact with the girl. a smile came to my face, she was going to be good for him, for this group. i could tell. The words mark whispered in my ear before I took her with us were repeating in my head,

"promise me you'll take care of her. Protect her like she was yours. She'll need you."

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

**Daryl's pov**

I watched the girl after we heard the gunshot. She jumped barely and she fought back her tears. Hell she was strong. Most girls would probably break down, hell I know she was inside. Suddenly my arm had a mind of its own and landed on her leg. shit! im not the comforting type! i kept my eyes on the road, i didnt want to see her reaction. she didnt swat my hand away so i guess thats a good sign. her skin warmed my hand and even gave me this weird feeling in my stomach. the hell! am i gettin sick? I quickly took back my hand. We drove for about an hour and I kept having the urge to look back at this girl and make sure she was alright. Something must be wrong with me! I stole another glance at the girl to see she had fallin asleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beaut..stop it daryl! Stop! Dammit and now this weird feeling is back in my stomach! i put an arm on my stomach hoping it would leave until i noticed rick smiling Rick smiling.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"They're called butterflies." Rick smiled continued looking at the road.

"What is?" I asked pissed.

"That feeling your getting in your stomach."

He said then he looked at me, back at the girl, then me again. No way. I don't feel. I shook my head and grunted looking outside ending the conversation. We made it back to the camp and I looked to see the girl still sleeping in the back. Rick looked back and smiled. I just grunted and got out of the car and so did he. He walked over to the side where she was sleeping and opened the door. She was still out cold. Geez that girl probably hasn't slept in days. He began to pick her up bridal style till I stopped him,

"I got er"

He smiled and nodded. I picked her up and we started walking back to camp. She was light. too light. Carol immediately ran up to us

"Did you find her!"

I looked to Rick and back down at the girl in my arms.

"No we didn't I'm sorry carol." Rick said.

She glanced at kayla," who's the girl?"

"Kayla." I said quickly.

She looked at me weird. What? The girls gotta name.

"We found her. We'll explain to everyone when she wakes up." Rick said.

She nodded and with one more glance to me she walked off.

"You can put her in my tent if you want daryl." Rick said.

"Ya got Lori and Carl In there. I'll put er in mine." I grunted.

He smiled and nodded again. I looked at him confused and pissed and began walking to my tent. I opened it up and lay her down on my sleeping bag. I'm an idiot. I don't know what this chick has done to me and I only met er an hour ago! All I know was that I wasn't lettin her in Carole's tent after that look she gave her cause she wasn't Sophia and I sure as hell wasn't letting Shane anywhere near er. Wait why do I care! I began gettin angry with myself. I stood up, ran a hand through my hair, and kicked the ground hard,

"Dammit!"

I looked to the girl who was still asleep after my outburst. This time I was pissed. I gotta get away so I grabbed my crossbow and went to the woods.

**Kayla's pov**

**(Dream)**

"_Justin! What the hell! Don't even think about it!"_

_I screamed for my brother as he began making a whole bunch of noise to lure the walkers towards the back of the house. Dad and kacie were grabbing everything they could so we could run while Justin and I were taking out as many walkers as we could. My ammo was low and I looked to see Justin throw his gun down cause he already was put of his. We were surrounded and we knew we weren't going to make it. Justin ran to me,_

_"Get dad and kacie, run out the front and I'll lead them out the back!"_

_"Hell no! There's gotta be another way!" I screamed._

_"There isn't and we don't have enough time! I'm doing this!" He yelled back._

_I had tears in my eyes," no! You'll die!" I grabbed his arm so he couldn't move._

_"No I won't. I'll lead em away and then I'll back for you!" He said not looking at me._

_I knew he was lying and I also knew he wasn't gonna back down on this. He was stubborn._

_He hugged me,"I love you. Take care of em and whatever you do don't come looking for me! I'll come for you I promise."_

_Before I could say anything he ran out the back door screaming at the herd to follow him.  
_  
(**Present)**

I woke up sweating and tears in my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a tent.

Oh no. He found me.

That was all I could think. My heart was beating hard and fast. I wanted to cry. I flinched when I saw the zipper of the tent move. I quickly gripped the gun dad gave me. In walked that redneck from earlier. I let out a sigh and put my gun back. He looked at me confused.

"Umm hi" I said awkwardly.

He just grunted.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Camp. Dinners out there if ya want it. Rick told me to come get ya." He said.

Rick? Oh right the sheriff guy.

I nodded and stood up. I couldn't remember this rednecks name to save my life though. He opened the tent flap for me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

He grunted again. Alright I guess it's his way of saying your welcome. I stood outside the tent awkwardly as he came up next to me.

"Ya comin?" He asked.

"Ya and don't think I'm dumb but what's your name again?" I asked.

"Daryl." He said walking to the fire with me behind him.


	5. Meeting everyone

I walked up to the camp and got weird looks from everyone. Instantly my eyes averted their staires and looked to the ground. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and jumped a little. I turned to see Rick smiling,

"Glad to see your up,hungry?"

I smiled and nodded.

"We'll come on I'll introduce you to the group." He smiled and I followed him.

First we came to a woman with long,wavy, brown hair and a small boy. She smiled and handed me a plate.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem dear, I'm Lori and this is my son Carl." She smiled."I'm ricks wife."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Rick then led me to three other men, Glenn, t dog, and Shane. They all introduced themselves and I said hi. The way Shane looked at me bothered me. It was the same way jack looked at me. I knew I was going to be avoiding him. Then Rick took me to a woman with really short hair,

"This is carol. We were looking for her daughter Sophia when we found you." Rick explained.

Carol just starred at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry about your daughter. I'm sure she's alive" I smiled.

That seemed to get a little smile out of her. Real or fake I don't know. We walked back by Lori and Carl and I took a seat In between Carl and Rick. I felt eyes from everyone on me as I began to eat my food.

"So kayla tell us about yourself." Lori smiled.

"Ummm..I'm 20 years old. I graduated as a medical assistant and was just about to start my job before all this happened." I started explaining.

"What's a medical assistant?" Carl asked from beside me.

I looked at him And smiled. He reminded me of justin when he was little,

"We'll I could do everything a nurse could but iv's"

"That's really cool." He laughed.

"Thanks bud." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Any family?" Glenn asked.

I looked up and saw daryl shoot daggers at him. He looked confused and I just sighed,

"Lost my mom before all this. My cousin kacie died 2 days ago. Dad died yesterday, got bit. That's when Rick and daryl found me. My brothers out there somewhere. I don't know alive or dead."

I blinked my tears away quickly as I felt an arm pat my shoulder, I smiled at Rick who smiled back. Then I felt arms wrap around me and looked down to see Carl. He smiled up at me and I smiled back while wrapping my arms around him. Once we finished dinner, I was getting tired. Ya I know I slept a lot today, but I hadn't slept in days.

"Hey where am I sleeping? I'm tired." I asked Rick.

He smiled,"over there." He pointed to a tent towards the back. "Daryl's already got your stuff in there. Hope you don't mind sharing with him."

I blushed,"o ummm no I don't mind. Goodnight."

"Hey we're getting up early tomorrow cause we're heading out." He said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"CDC." He said.

I just nodded and made my way to the tent. Once inside I decided against sleeping cause I had something I had to do. But I had to wait till everyone was asleep. I knew daryl would be comin in soon so I decided to fake sleep till he did. Once I heard him enter and settle down, I waited for him to fall asleep. Once I was sure he was out I quickly got up quietly and went to my bag. I pulled out my flashlight and exited as quickly and quietly as I could. I made it to the beginning of the forest and looked back making sure no one woke up. I smiled to myself and walked deeper into the forest.


	6. That girl is fair game

**Daryl's pov  
**  
I watched as Rick took kayla around to meet everyone. I tried to stay focused on my squirrel, but I wanted to see everyone's reaction to er. Make sure they like er cause she was stayin. Glenn,t dog, Lori, and Carl seemed welcoming of er. When Shane met her, his eyes scoped out her whole body and I could see something in his eyes I didn't like. Oh hell no. Get them thoughts outta yer head cause ur not touchin her and I'm gonna make sure of that. The hell? Why do I even care? Carols reaction was as expected. I watched her as her introductions were over and she got to decide where to sit. I looked down quick when she looked at me. God I hope that bitch doesn't sit next to me. Or do I? Shit! This inner fighting is gettin annoying. She ended up sitting next ta Carl and Rick. Which pissed me off a little. Don't know why it did.

She began explaining what she did before this. Then Glenn asked,

"Got any family?"

I shot daggers at him. I hadn't known her long but I knew that was a sensitive subject for her. I watched her reaction as she tried to fight back the tears in er eyes. If she keeps that up she's gonna break. I was interested in knowin how her cousin died and how her brother was lost, but those were questions for different times. She finished her story and Rick and Carl both comforted her. I don't know why but it made me smile a bit. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it though.

It got later and she headed back to our tent to sleep. I watched her from my spot by the fire. Man she looked good from the front and the back. Wait what? I heard Rick and Shane talking so I went up to em to hear bout tomorrows plans.

"Figured we'd set out before sunrise tomorrow. Get a fresh start." Rick was saying.

I just nodded and then he looked to Shane for his answer. The prick was too far in a trance looking over my shoulder. I looked in the direction he was starin to my tent where kayla was. Oh hell no. I glared at him.

He smiled at me then looked to Rick,"yea sounds good."

"Right well we should all turn in. Big day tomorrow." Rick said and walked to his tent. Me and Shane just watched him and then looked back to each other.

"Don't even think about it." I said harshly.

"Think about what?" He asked acting confused.

"Kayla. Ya stay away from her." I said.

"Why? Not like she belongs to you. That girl is fair game." He smiled.

His smile really pissed me off.

"That girls name is kayla and I swear if I ever see ya near her or even try ta touch er I'll kill ya." I threatened.

"Wow the rednecks got feelings." He said.

I grunted. Did I really have feelings for her? Dixon's don't care. Do we? Is it even possible?

I walked back to the tent and saw the sleeping girl. I smiled, she looked peaceful. I layed down in my sleeping bag next to hers. I looked at her one last time. I sighed I knew I couldn't shake this. I was gonna protect this girl or die tryin.

I fell asleep soon after, but woke up to shuffling around in the tent. I opened one eye to see kayla digging through er bag till she got a flashlight. The hell she doin? She looked back to me and I quickly closed my eye and I heard her leave. Why the hell is she sneaking around? I watched from the tent to see where she was going. Into the woods? Really? What a dumb bitch! I waited till she thought she didn't wake anyone and continued into the woods to go after her. I grabbed my cross bow and headed out after er. I swear this girl was gonna get me killed.


	7. How'd ya lose yours

~**Flashback**~

_"Kay! I'm goin out!" Justin yelled._

_i was in the kitchen with kacie._

_"Alright!"_

_I said walking behind him and grabbed the flashlight off of the counter. I met him on the porch._

_"Should be back in a couple hours." He said._

_"Ok i'll be here. Stay safe." I said kissing his forehead._

_"Always am! Better have that flashlight ready." He joked walking down the steps towards the woods._

_"Always do!" I yelled back._

**End of flashback,**

I made it to a clear opening in the woods and turned on my flashlight. I pointed it in the direction of more trees and just sat there thinking of my brother. I've done this every night since he went missing,He would know I was here if he saw it. The flashlight meant there was no walkers and we were still safe. We always had it on whenever someone went on a hunt. Justin promised he'd find me and this flashlight was like our North Star. I sat on a tree stump for what felt like hours until I heard a branch break from behind me. I gripped my gun and quickly turned to see a striking pair of blue eyes starring at me harshly.

"Damn it daryl! Ya scared the shit out of me!" I said.

"The hell ya doin out here girl! It's dangerous at night!" He whisper yelled.

"None of your concern!" I sparred back.

If he was gonna have an attitude then so was i.

"Is too my concern when ya being a dumb ass and comin out here in the middle of the night! Now come on get ur ass back to camp," he yelled.

He grabbed my arm, but I yanked it away. "No daryl" I said firmly.

He looked back at me. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Shock, anger,hatred. He stormed up to me to where our faces were almost touchin. He was trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't going to work,

"What did ya just say?"

I stood my ground," I said no"

"You better come before I make ya." He threatened.

"You wouldn't" I said. Now I was a little scared.

"care to bet?" He asked pissed.

"Look I'm not goin anywhere! I do this every night and I'm not gonna stop because I'm with a new group!" I said.

"The hell ya doin anyways!" He whisper yelled.

" see that flashlight?" I asked. He nodded.

"When my brother was around and one of us would go on a run. When we got back to the house and saw the flashlight shining, it meant it was Justin lured the walkers away he promised he'd find me so if he sees this he may follow it and know its me." I explained walking back and sitting on me tree stump.

He sighed. He walked over by the stump I was on and threw his crossbow on the ground and sat next to me.

I looked at him confused,"what ya doin?"

He looked annoyed,"ya ain't stayin out here by urself."

I smiled at him,"thanks"

"Know how it is. My brothers missing too." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked back. Pure sympathy in his eyes.

"How'd ya lose urs?" I asked.

"Rick and the others handcuffed him to a roof in Atlanta. Went back for im. The dumbass cut off his hand." He said.

I was in shock and didn't say anything.

" nothing can kill Merle but Merle." He said.

" we'll find him." I said.

He looked into my eyes and for the first time I saw hope in them. I then yawned.

" ya should get some sleep. I'll stay up." He offered.

" your sure?" I asked.

"Ya." He grunted.

I smiled. And started to doze off but had nothing to lean my head on. I looked to him and at his shoulder. Maybe he'd let me? I leaned my head down and barely touched his shoulder. He must've noticed cause I heard him grunt and he readjusted himself so my whole head was resting on his shoulder. I felt butterflies and smiled into sleep.

I woke up to Daryl's light snores. I felt his head resting on mine and smiled. I moved my head and he jolted awake. I looked at him,

"We should get back"

He nodded and got up, sticking out his hand to help me up. I accepted it, grabbed the flashlight, and we started our way back to camp.

"So ya always stay out all night? If ya do ya should probably tell Rick." He said.

"No just slept good." I blushed.

We kept walking when we passed a bunch of flowers.

"Hold up a sec." He said.

I looked at him confused as he picked 2. He walked back to me and told me the story behind them. I smiled as he placed one in my hand.

"I don't think one is growing for my brother, but I do think this one bloomed for yours. And this one for Sophia." He said.

I blushed, "thank you daryl"

I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged him. He flinched and I wasn't expecting him to hug back. Then I felt two strong arms around me. This was perfect, this was where I wanted to be and stay forever.


	8. You don't mean that

**Ricks pov.  
**  
I woke up before sunrises to Shane knocking at my tent.

"Rick Come out here we need to discuss this." He said.

I sighed, knowing he was against going to the CDC. He was my best friend and second in command here so I might as well listen to him. I walked out and nodded at him and we walked into the woods a bit. He turned to me,

"Look we've had no problems here. Not one walker. I think we should stay." He said.

"We lost Sophia to walkers." I reminded him.

"That was when we were on the highway and you know that. Our chances are good up here." He said.

Well he did have a point.

"Just wait a few more days, if anything happens we will leave" Shane said.

I sighed,"ya ok"

He smiled and went around telling everyone about the new plan. I walked into daryl and Kayla's tent to tell them, but they weren't there. My heart started pounding. No. I could not have lost her in just one day! I started running around the camp asking anyone if they saw them. All said no. Daryl was missing too. That gave me some hope. "Kayla!" I yelled, but no response. Please no. I continued running around like a crazy person until I saw her. I smiled knowing she was safe. Then I saw daryl walking with her. He was actually smiling? What is this? I caught her attention and she smiled at me. I smiled back and daryl gave me a look. I walked up to him and kayla walked off.

"We decided to stay here for a few more days." I told him.

He nodded and looked off to the direction kayla went.

I smiled," thanks for keepin her safe."

"Dumb bitch ran out in the woods in the middle of the night with a flashlight looking for er brother. Wouldn't come back and she'd kick and scream if I tried so I stayed with er." He sad.

He was with her all night? Wow. I know he really didn't think she was a bitch. It was part of his tough guy appearance and I wasn't gonna question it.

"Where's carol?" He asked.

"Rv." I said.

He nodded and walked away. I turned looking for Carl. I saw him and kayla laughing on the ground. She's just what he needed. Lori came up behind them and hugged her too. I smiled at my family. My boy and my girls.

**A few days later.**

**Daryl's pov  
**  
I sat looking at the fire and back to kayla. I couldn't stop and it pissed me off. Kayla always stayed in a 10 foot radius of me and whenever I went out to hunt, she wanted to go with me or followed. I acted like it bothered me, but in all honesty it didn't. I was awoken from my thoughts as carol sat next to me. Shit

"You give up too?" She asked.

I gave her a confused and annoyed look.

"On Sophia?" She asked.

"Never" I mumbled.

"You used to be out looking for her everyday. Ever since that girl.." She started today but I cut her off.

"Kayla"

She looked confused,"ok ever since kayla got here you haven't gone out looking for her. You've stayed by her side."

That pissed me off. Sure it was true, I had stopped lookin for Sophia. I just felt very protective of kayla and honestly forgot.

"So what! Shouldn't you be the one out there looking? Sophia isn't mine!" I yelled.

She cowered back and I caught the attention of some of the group members. Including kayla. She looked worried. What the fuck girl? I was pissed so I stormed out in the woods. How dare that bitch accuse me of that! She should be searching for Sophia not me! She's her god damn mom! Also she was right! The damn girl had been distracting me! well not no more! i paced back and forth till I heard a branch break from behind me. I quickly aimed my crossbow and turned. It wasn't a walker. Dammit kayla! I lowered my crossbow and scoffed at her while turning away. I did not want to see her right now. She needs to stay away when I'm pissed.

"You ok?" She asked stepping towards me.

I rolled my eyes at er,"go away"

I was already pissed and I know the longer she stayed, the more of my aggression was gonna come out on her.

"Daryl." She sighed. I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched and yanked it away from her hard. I turned to er and saw her eyes filled with worry. I don't understand why that made me even more mad.

"Get the hell away from me! Stop following me around like Some damn lost puppy! I'm tired of you! Ya do nothing except follow people! You're useless!" I yelled.

I saw the tears in her eyes," you dont mean that"

That just pissed me off," o yea? You're nothing! Ain't got No father, no brother! No one cares! Be better if you just leave! Let us worry bout Sophia. Not you. Just leave!"

That got her. My eyes got wide. i actually couldnt believe i said that. dammit! I knew that would work to keep her Away from me. I knew none of that what I just said did I mean. She made me feel things and I hated her for it. Before I could say anything to er she ran away back to camp. Shit! I'm an idiot! I was so mad at myself and punched a tree. Punched it hard. I looked at my knuckles to see blood. Shit. I shook my head, I'll worry bout her later. I started goin deeper into the woods,

"Sophia!"


	9. You want me to beat him up?

**Kayla's pov**

I ran as fast as I could back to camp. I didn't stop till I was in my tent. I knew I was going to cry and hell if I'd let anyone see that. Once I knew I was Alone, I let them fall. I was mad. How could I be so foolish? Think that daryl liked me? Ha! That was mistake number 1. What he kept saying repeated in my head and as much as I hated it, he did have a point. I quickly took out my backpack and started packing my things. I was leaving. My eye site was blurry because of my tears but I went as fast as I could until I heard my tent open and a little voice ask,

"Kayla?"

I quickly dropped my backpack, wiped the tears away, and put on a fake smile before turning to him,

"Hey Carl"

Once he was inside he asked," what are ya doing?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Why are your things all packed? Are you leaving?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just sat down on the sleeping bag and he sat next to me. I noticed the Cherokee rose daryl gave me laying on the ground so I picked it up and held it in between my fingers. It used to make me smile but now all it is is heartbreak. Daryl doesn't like me. A tear spilled from my eyes, but I quickly wiped it. Carl looked down at my hand then back up to me,

"Was he mean to you?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"He's mean to everyone. I think he likes you though." He smiled.

I laughed a bit," no he doesn't. Ya wouldn't think that if you would've heard what he said"

We were silent for a minute.

"You want me to beat him up?" Carl joked.

We both laughed

"No Carl I can handle it." I said.

"Good cause he scares me" Carl laughed.

He definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

"Carl I'm leaving." I sighed.

He shot straight up from his sitting position and looked down at me with tears in his eyes,

" no you can't leave! You're the only one that pays attention to me! You're the only friend I have! Sophia is gone, you can't leave me too!"

I looked up at him and saw all the pain in his eyes. He reminded me so much of my brother. I couldn't leave him again. I couldn't leave Carl. My place was here and no matter how much daryl may want me gone, I have to stay. For Carl. For my brother. I quickly stood up and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into my shirt,

"Hey shhh it's ok. I'm sorry. I'll stay Carl. I'll stay." I whispered.

He backed out of the hug,"forever?"

I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead,"and ever"


	10. Better find her daryl

**Daryl's pov.**

I walked back after my hunt and looking for Sophia. I looked around the camp to see if I could find kayla, but she was nowhere to be found. Shit. She better not have left. I started back to my tent when Rick caught up to me,

"We decided we're gonna head off to the CDC so go get packed up."

I nodded,"ya seen kayla?"

A worried expression came across his face,"no I thought she was with you."

"Kinda got into a fight, she ran off." I said.

He seemed upset,"dammit daryl!"

"Don't blame me the bitch ran off cause she can't take bein yelled at!" I yelled back.

"You better find her daryl." He said sternly.

Lori ran up,"Rick have you seen Carl? I can't find him anywhere?"

Shit.

Rick and I started running around searching for the two.

"Carl! Kayla!" Rick yelled.

"Kayla!" I yelled. What? Hell she's the only one I cared about finding.

We checked everyone's tents till I came to mine and looked in. I sighed a sigh of relief seeing kayla asleep with Carl in her arms. She's still here. I had to keep reminding myself that. All her stuff was packed up so looked like she was bout to leave. Probably cause of me. Looked like Carl stopped er. I gotta remember to thank him for that later.

"Ey Rick!" I yelled.

He looked out from a tent and I motioned him with my head to come here. He did and he looked in my tent seeing the two. A smile came to his face as he went and gently picked up Carl so he wouldn't wake kayla. He came back out to me with the boy in his arms,

"I'll put him in the car and then come back and get her."

I shook my head," nah she can ride with me."

"You sure?" He asked.

I looked back to the girl and nodded. He smiled and walked away.

I looked back to the sleeping girl in my tent. Hell she'd probably never forgive me. Wait why do I care? I decided I'd pack us up before I took her to the truck. It made it easier cause she was already packed. I threw our things in the bed of the truck and walked back to her. I picked her up bridal style and began my way back to the truck.

"Daryl?" She asked sleepily.

I looked down at her, she still wasn't all the way awake yet.

"I'm sorry you were right about me." She whispered.

That pissed me off a little bit. No I wasn't! I was wrong!

I opened the door to the passenger side and sat her down on the seat. She looked to me with tears in er eyes.

"No I wasn't. I was a dumbass. Didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry." I said real low so only she could hear.

She smiled and I smiled back.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm gonna go get the tent and be back so we can leave." I said.

"Where we going?" She yawned.

"CDC." I said.

She nodded and I closed the door and watched her lean against the window going back to sleep.


	11. Music

**Kayla's pov. A few days later**

Well the CDC was a bust. I was still kinda pissed that daryl wouldn't let me stay. I wanted to be rid of this world and just be with my family again. I really had nothing to live for. We were driving in his truck behind the rv and the other vehicles In complete silence which made it hella awkward. Daryl kept his eyes on the road and said nothing. It was like my presence was annoying him, but hey that's his problem. I tried to go into a different car but he wouldn't let me. Basically dragged me to the truck. I sighed and then thought of something. I quickly grabbed my backpack sitting on the floor of the truck and started rummaging through it. Daryl finally looked over at me. I continued rummaging through my few belongings till I came across a cd. I pulled it out with a huge smile on my face.

"What's that?" He asked.

I looked up at him,"look he speaks" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes and I took the cd out of the case and began to put it in his stereo.

"It's a mixed cd my dad made me a while back. Has all my favorite songs on it, plus a few of his."

I sighed while fighting back all the tears threatening to spill over. He just nodded. We listened to all the songs and then it hit number 7 and I sighed. Daryl noticed,

"what's wrong?"

The song was "me and you" by Kenny Chesney.

"Nothin, just this song was gonna be my wedding song." I replied.

"You were getting married?" He asked.

I chuckled,"nah, didn't even have a boyfriend for a while but this song was always the song i wanted to dance to if I ever found a husband.

He nodded,"it's a good song."

**Daryl's pov**

I tried to keep my focus on the road rather than the girl sitting next to me. I couldn't keep my mind off of why she wanted to stay back at the CDC. I also didn't understand what I did. Hell if it was any of these other pricks I would've just said good riddance but it was her and I don't know why I couldn't leave her, let alone set my own life down to die with her if she wouldn't leave. I don't know what this girl was doing to me. I was awoken from my thoughts when she started rummaging through her bag and pulled out what looked like a cd,

"what's that?" I asked.

After her little sarcastic comeback I had a feeling as to why I felt I needed to protect her she's just like me. Dammit daryl! Pull yourself together! We started listening to songs like boys round here, mud on the tires, she thinks my tractors sexy, etc. not gonna lie, I really liked her taste in music. We listened straight through till me and you by Kenny Chesney came on and she sighed. I looked over and her beautiful green eyes became watery. This kinda concerned me,

" what's wrong?"

"Nothing just this was gonna be my wedding song." She responded.

What! She was engaged! Now I'm pissed.

"You were getting married?" I asked.

She laughed,"nah, didn't even have a boyfriend for a while but this song was always what I wanted to dance to if I ever found a husband."

Wow really? She sounded so unconfident in herself that she'd ever get herself a man. Hell in my town if a girl like her walked down the street, she'd be gone in seconds.

**Kayla's pov**

We listened to a few more songs till it came to number 17 and I quickly skipped it before any inch of the song could be played. I hoped he didn't notice but of course he did.

"Why'd ya skip tht one?" He asked kinda annoyed.

I thought of an excuse real fast,

" don't like it."

"Thought ya said the cd was all ur favorite songs." He replied.

Shit. I couldn't think of anything so I just shrugged.

"Well I wanna listen to it" he said and started to Change it back but I quickly grabbed his arm causing him to flinch,"the hell?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"please. Just don't."

He looked at me like I was crazy but then softened his gaze,

"fine"

I let out a deep breath and sat back.

"What song is it?" He asked.

I said nothing. Trying to fight back the tears. He just grunted. I couldn't listen to the song cause it was "my little girl by" Tim McGraw. That was mine and my dads song and I wasn't ready to listen to it right now, maybe even ever.

**Daryl pov**

Why the hell did she skip that song! Well now I'm curious. As I tried to switch it back, her hand grabbed my arm. I flinched from her warm touch and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears. Whatever song that was, it had to be emotional for her so I decided I wouldn't push it on her, but later I was gonna find out what song it was. Sorry I'm a stubborn redneck. I decided to change the subject,

"so you and Rick have gotten close."

"Ya he's like a father to me." She replied quietly.

I looked from the road back to her. Her face was so innocent. She needed a father and Rick was filling that hole,

" he sees ya as one of his own."

She smiled at that and then yawned.

" you can sleep if ya wanna." I said.

She smiled and leaned on the window and fell asleep. I waited till I knew she was out to turn it back to number 17. I turned the volume down real low to where I could barely hear it. It was "my little girl" by Tim McGraw. I understand why she didn't want to listen to it. I'd bet anything that was her and her dads song. A father daughter relationship is something I'll never understand.


	12. She's pretty isn't she?

**Kayla's pov**

It's been a couple weeks and we now lived on a farm with Herschel and his daughters. I had gotten very close with Maggie and Rick had basically become my father figure. It felt amazing, as if I had my family back. I stopped going out in the woods with my flashlight about the third day here. i guess you could say i gave up. i needed to move on, i know its what he would want. One night by the fire, Glenn had found a guitar,

"anyone know how play?"

No one answered.

" aww come on someone has to." He wined.

"Otis did " Patricia sulked.

We lost Otis when he went into town with Shane to get supplies for Carl. Truly no one knew how to play. Then I thought something,

" I have a mixed cd. Maybe we could pull up a car and play it so people could hear the music."

Everyone was silent and they looked to Herschel who was all smiles,

" that would be a splendid idea."

I smiled and Rick got up and held out a hand for me,

"common lets to get a car."

I smiled and gladly took it and he pulled me up. We ran to Glenn's car and I ran and grabbed the cd. We drove it back and parked it next to our fire. I put in the cd and put the volume up just enough so everyone could hear. I took into account the volume so we didn't attract walkers. Everyone was havin a great time, some even got up and began dancing. I only laughed. Carl got up and pulled me to start dancing with him. We all laughed as Beth, Maggie, carol, and Lori joined in.  
**  
Daryl's pov**

I watched as everyone began dancing to Kayla's cd while i fiddled with one of my grabbed kayla and pulled her to dance with him. She did and soon all the other girls began to dance too. Why girls like to dance is beyond me. Could never dance and will never dance. But for the first time Kayla had an actual smile on her face and was laughing which made me smile. Shit daryl stop! You don't like her! Get ahold of yourself! I mentally slapped myself and returned to my straight face only to have it interrupted again when I looked at the women and Carl dancing. Just seeing kayla like that wouldn't let me keep a straight face. I had a smirk on my face and tried once again to wipe it off before someone saw. Someone cleared their throat next to me. Shit. I turned to look at Rick who was just lookin at the girls with a smile on his face.

"What do you want" I grunted.

"Oh nothing" he said with a smile which said something else.

We sat silent for a minute till he spoke again,

"she's pretty isn't she?"

I looked at him and said nothing and he just laughed and shook his head. Then the fast song they were listening to ended and an all too familiar song came on. Me and you. They stopped dancin and I saw Glenn go up to Maggie, carl with beth, shane took andrea, herschel took patricia, dale took carol, and they began slow dancin. Kayla smiled and turned to sit on a log. Rick looked from her to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked knowing what he meant but I made it sound like I was clueless and annoyed.

He just shook his head and put down his water and made his way over to Lori and grabbed her hand and began slow dancing. He gave me a look and I ignored him. I looked to kayla and saw her just sitting there and smiling at the couples. Shit. Daryl don't. No! It was like my feet had a mind of their own. I put the arrow I was workin on on the ground and walked behind kayla and tapped her shoulder.

**Kayla's pov**

I watched as all the happy couples danced to my favorite love song. Even though I'll never get to dance to it at my wedding it still made me smile when it made other people happy. Even though this world has went to shit, it couldn't destroy the love people have for one another. I was so in a trAnce watching them I about screamed when I felt something tap my shoulder. I looked up quickly and saw daryl. I just smiled at him. He held his hand out for me. I looked at him confused.

"Come on. " he said.

I was still confused but took his hand anyways and he helped me up. He led me by the fire where the others were dancing and got infront of me. Was he really doing this? He looked at me for permission to put his hands on my waist. I nodded and he slowly did. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him. You could definitely tell this was the closest he's ever been to a girl. I was perfectly ok this with that. Daryl may put up a hard surface with others but that's not who he is. It's a shell and once it's broken, it's perfect. I snuggled my head into his chest and took in everything. How he smelt of dirt and woods, how he felt, muscular but soft, and how his heart beat was speeding up which made me smile. I felt him put his head on top of mine and it made me smile more. This moment was perfect, I felt safe and for the first time in forever love. I wanted to kiss him, but I know how he is with affection and I know this was probably killing him and I didn't want to ruin the moment.


	13. Number 17

**Daryl's pov**

I've never been like this with a woman. Never felt like I do. Merle always told me he would be the only one that would ever care about me, but kayla she was the only one that bothered to get to know me. The only one that worried about when I went out on hunts if I'd come back. Merle said girls were only good for one thing and for the longest time I believed him, but she was different. Holding her here in my arms felt right. I would do anything to protect this girl. Hell I'd die for her. The song ended and I quickly walked back to where I was earlier making my arrows. I didn't know what to do, I'm not good at this shit. I looked up to see kayla still where I left her. She was lookin at me with a hint of a smile and then looked back down to the ground. I know I probably shouldn't have left her there like that, but I did. She doesn't need to have feelings for me, I'm no good.

**Kayla's pov**

I kinda stood there awkwardly as daryl went back to making his arrows. The moment was over. O well. I knew it took a lot for him to even do that so I was grateful. But something bothered me. Was he doing it cause he felt bad I was the only girl not dancing or was it cause he liked me. It had to be the first one. My thoughts interrupted me when Maggie came up to me and hugged me.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Ya" I said.

We sat next to each other and watched as others danced. I kept my eyes on daryl who seemed way too focused on his arrows. he wouldnt even look at me, he mustve been embarrassed. hell i would be too if i had to ask someone like me to dance just so she could fit in. Beth came up to me after a short while and asked,

"hey do you have any father/daughter songs we could dance to? I really want to slow dance with daddy."

That got daryls attention. Tears formed in my eyes but I quickly fought them away as I looked around the group. Everyone was lucky to have their family. Especially their fathers. Carl had Rick, Maggie and Beth had Herschel,Andrea had dale who was like her father. I sighed,

"ya there is one."

Just because the song kills me doesn't mean others shouldn't get to enjoy it. My voice cracked when I said,

"number 17"  
**  
Daryl's pov  
**  
I tried to stay completely focused on my arrows, but at the corner of my eyes I'd peek over towards kayla. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. O well. I ain't good for her anyway. Beth walked past me and went up to her,

" do you have any father daughter songs we could dance to? I really want to slow dance with daddy."

Shit! What the hell ya dumb bitch! I looked up to see Kayla's reaction which was just as I expected it to be. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to fight em back but I saw em. I knew there was only one song on there like that and that song killed her. I didn't know if she'd tell er or not. Her voice cracked when she said,

"number 17"

shit this is gonna kill her. She needs to stop worrying bout making others happy and worry bout herself.

"Thanks!" Beth said and skipped to the car and began changing it to number 17.

Maggie grabbed Herschel, Andrea grabbed dale and the song started. I quickly looked to kayla. Who was frozen, even shaking, trying to fight back the tears. Dammit Beth. If ya wasn't a girl I'd beat yer ass. The song began and the women started dancing with their fathers. I looked around for anything until I saw Shane eying kayla like she was a piece of meat. He loves taking advantage of women when they are at their weakest state. He's not gonna do that to my girl. Wait what? I broke out of my thoughts and looked to see her about to break down. Then I had an idea, I threw down my arrow and walked over to Rick. I tapped his shoulder and motioned with my head for him to follow me. He nodded. Once he was infront of me I whispered,

"ask kayla to dance."

He looked confused.

"This was her and her dads song. It's killin her and she has told me ur like er dad." I said


	14. You care for her

He smiled,

"you care for her."

"Do not just don't want to see her mopin." I grunted.

He smiled and shook his head while puttin an arm on my shoulder,

"alright" he walked past me and to kayla.

I smiled at her reaction. Shit daryl! Ur goin soft!

**Kayla's pov.  
**  
This song was killing me and it just started. There was no way I was gonna be able to listen to the whole song without breaking. I never got to dance to this with my dad. All these women had dads that loved them and mine was gone. I couldn't be more jealous. I was about to get up and leave when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Rick smiling down at me and offering me a hand,

"dance with me?"

I hesitated for a minute but accepted. He led me to the fire and took me in his arms.

"Why you doin this?" I asked.

He smiled,"figured you'd want to dance"

"thanks Rick." I said.

"Look Kay,I know I can never replace ur dad and I'm not gonna try. But know there are two men here that would do anything for you and will always do anything for ya." He said.

I got tears in my eyes,

"2?" I asked.

"Me and daryl. He cares for ya. A lot." He said.

I shook my head,

"daryl doesn't care about me like that."

He laughed,"trust me, I see how he looks at ya. But if he ever hurts ya, I'll kill him."

We both laughed.

"Thanks Rick" I said.

"Anytime squirt." He said.

The song ended and I didn't even notice. I wasn't listening to the song. While he hugged me he said,

"thank daryl, he's the one tht asked me to come over here."

We pulled out of the hug and I smiled and nodded as he walked back to Lori.


	15. Secret comes out

Later that night, after everyone went to bed, I decided to get up seeing I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had been trying for hours and every time I did all I saw was replays of my dads death, of when we were captured with my cousin, and the face of our attackers. O how I prayed justin was ok. I eventually stopped going out at nights and wavin around my flashlight but I figured tonight I would cause I couldn't sleep anyways. I grabbed a flashlight and walked out of my tent. Everyone was asleep so I walked out to the little pasture by the barn. I liked sitting there, it was calm. I put the flashlight down and turned it on facing the woods as I layed down and looked up to the stars. I became consumed in thoughts of the events that happened tonight. Of the things that also happened in the whole beginning of this outbreak. I should leave this group, it's dangerous for me to be with them. Especially when I felt that old group was lookin for me. I'd seen what they did with others and no one left alive. I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. I sat up quickly and turned. Daryl. I quickly calmed down and sent a small smile his way and layed back down.

"What ya doin out here?figured ya were done with that flashlight thing" He asked.

"Lookin at the stars. Thinkin." I replied.

I heard him set his crossbow down and sit next to me,

"what ya thinkin bout?"

He layed next to me and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that belonged to a man I'm pretty sure Im in love with yet also am endangering. I sighed,

"everything. My dad. My brother. And other things."

"What other things?" He asked.

I didn't say anything,but a tear fell down my cheek.

"Ya don't gotta talk about it if ya don't wanna." He whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered.

We were quiet for a few minutes,

"daryl I'm scared."

He looked at me confused.

"Ya got nothin to be afraid of, no walkers gonna get ya." He replied.

"It's not the dead I'm concerned about." I muttered hopefully low enough so I could just hear it.

"What ya talkin bout?" He asked sittin up.

I figured I should tell him about me leaving, I cared about him too much to just walk away from him without a warning. Even if the care was one sided. I sighed,

"daryl I'm leavin."  
**  
Daryl's pov**

My eyes grew wide at the three words I dreaded to hear. My eyes grew wide,

" the hell ya are!" I was pissed, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Kayla's pov**

He was pissed, but it's for his own protection.

"Daryl I have to! It's not safe for the group if I'm here! " I yelled back.

We both stood up. Tears were runnin down my cheeks.

"The hell you talkin bout!" He yelled.

I knew I couldn't not tell him why but I was struggling. The memories were painful.

"Why do you care daryl! Huh! A few weeks ago ya told me to leave!" I yelled.

"I don't care! I just don't know why ya played the group!" He yelled back.

"I didn't! I have to leave to keep em safe! To keep you safe!" I was screaming now.

"The hell ya talkin bout! You sound like ya got someone after ya!" He screamed.

He was exactly right. I said nothing just looked at him through my tears. We were both breathing heavy.

"What!" He yelled.

"You remember how my dad died?" I said softly.

"He was bit! What's that got to do with this shit!" He yelled.

"How he got bit. He was rescuing me." I said silently and slid back down into the grass.

He was silent and sat down by me. I didn't look at him the whole time,

"it was me,my cousin kacie, and my dad after we lost Justin. We found this group, came across real nice at first. Was filled with a bunch of men so dad thought it would be safe. Very few women in it. One night the leader, jack and others attacked our tent. Tied us up. Me and kacie were thrown to the side together while my dad was tied and held by others of their men. Jack and two others started beating me and Kace and began."

I started to choke up,

" started touching us and raping us while my dad watched, begging for them to stop. But they forced him to watch. After that they killed kacie, but kept me and my dad alive. We escaped that night and dad got bitten while we were runnin away. While we were runnin jack yelled that he'd find us. Well my dads dead and I know he's probably out lookin for me. Daryl if they find us or this group they'll kill us. I'm weak I can't protect you guys."


	16. Hell nah yer stayin with me

I was afraid to look at him and when I finally did, I regretted it.

**Daryl's pov**

I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. I was seeing red. I want that mans head on a stick! I want him to beg for his life! God help him if I ever come across him or any of his men. I stood up and stormed to the woods, I had to calm down. I heard her runnin after me yellin my name but I didn't reply. I couldn't get the picture of her at the hands of that man out of my head.

"Daryl please! Please don't be mad at me!" She cried.

Mad at her? Why the hell would I be mad at her! It was that man I was mad at.

"Dammit kayla! Why the hell would I be mad at you!" I yelled.

She looked scared,

"I'm endangering this group! I'm basically putting every man here at stake of watching women they care about get raped or even killed! I'm dangerous!" She yelled.

I was fuming,

" you are not dangerous! It is not your fault! It's just that man! I swear if I find him! He's gonna die! He's gonna know pain! He's gonna beg for me to end it!" I yelled.

"Get in line." She whispered. "But now ya see why I gotta leave. Please tell everyone I'm sorry." She whispered and began to walk away.

I grabbed her arm quickly. She wasn't getting away.

" you're not goin anywhere! You're gonna stay here where I'm gonna protect ya!" I yelled.

"But daryl" she started to say but I cut her off with my lips on hers.

I couldn't take it anymore! She was scared and needed to know she really mattered to us. She began kissing back which surprised me. Did she actually care back? We kissed with such forceness til I pushed her up against a tree without breaking the kiss. We finally came up for air and I rested my forehead on hers,

"nothin is gonna get ya. I'm gonna protect ya make sure ur safe, ain't no one gonna touch ya."

"What about Rick?" She asked.

"I'll talk to I"m, I'm sure he'd agree with me."

She hesitated but finally nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked back to our tents.

"Well thank you." She whispered about to go into her tent.

I stopped her

"hell nah, you're staying with me."

She nodded and followed me to my tent.


	17. Stop you? I'd be helping you

**Kayla's pov**

What just happened? I'm confused but extremely happy. My stomach was filled with butterflies. Did that kiss mean anything or was he just trying to shut me up? He seemed very serious about protecting me, but I don't want him endangering himself for me. I wouldn't let him. Now he wants me to stay with him, I saw no use in arguing so I just nodded and followed him into the tent. As we entered he threw his crossbow on the floor and began to take off his boots. I stood there awkwardly as I realized there was only one sleeping bag.

"Ummm I'll go get my sleeping bag." I said and started to turn back.

"Don't need to." He said and I turned back to him confused.

He looked at me and settled into the sleeping bag and held it open,

"ya comin?"

I blushed and just nodded. I took off my boots and slid in next to him. He draped the cover over me. I turned to face away from him, but he put his arm on my waist and turned me to face him. I looked at his stunning blue eyes. I gulped cause he took my breath away.

"I meant it ya know when I said I ain't gonna let nothin hurt ya." He whispered.

I felt his breath on my face. I craved his lips on mine again, but I didn't know if that was just a one time thing.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Get some sleep." He whispered.

I just nodded and snuggled into his chest. He flinched but relaxed and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. Then I felt him kiss my forehead and I knew I was blushing. I quickly fell asleep in Daryl's arms and for the first time since this happened felt safe.

**Daryl's pov.**

She fell asleep quickly. I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I was too angry, sure that is my normal emotion but this was beyond that. I looked down at the sleeping woman that lay in my arms. How could any man hurt such innocence? That pissed me off. Hours passed as I watched the sun begin to rise, I quietly slipped out of Kayla's arms and headed to ricks tent. Hell I didn't care if he wasn't awake. He was gonna be. I approached his tent and what do ya know? Snorin logs. I shook my head and threw a rock at the tent. Nothing. I threw it again and I heard shuffling. The tent flap unzipped and ricks head popped out scanning the area til he came to me. He yawned,

"what ya need daryl?"

"I gotta talk to ya." I said.

"Couldn't it wait?" He asked tired.

"No now." I said pissed and started off towards the woods.

I heard footsteps behind me so I knew he was following. I stopped and turned to him when I was sure we were out of anybody's hearing distance.

"Alright what ya want to tell me?" He asked.

"Bout kayla. We gotta problem." I said.

Worry filled his eyes, that woke him up,

" what is she ok!"

"Ya for now and I plan on keepin it that way." I said as the images came back into my mind making me cringe.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"Before ya found her. Her dad,her,and her cousin came across this group. Took em in, attacked em at night, raped the girls, made er dad watch. Killed her cousin after. They escaped that night, the leader, jack, said he'd find her again." I said pissed.

The look in his eyes turned of worry to hatred, "why didn't she or mark tell me?"

"Probably the only thing on his mind before he died was makin sure she was cared for and she thought you'd make her leave. She tried to last night. I stopped her." I said.

Rick sighed,"can't believe what this worlds come to." He hit a tree,"dead is walkin around and all men care about is pleasuring themselves!"

"I know it's disgusting. Rick I promised her I'd protect her, if I run into them, don't expect me to play nice, the Guys gonna die so don't try and stop me." I stated firmly.

"Stop you? I'd be helping you." He said.

I looked in his eyes and saw how serious he was.

"That girl has earned her keep. She's part of this family. I don't let people touch my family especially my daughter." He said.

"Thanks Rick." I said and he nodded walking away.

I watched as he left, thinking to myself how quickly he basically adopted her as his own. How quick she broke my shell and saw through me. That girl is something special. I decided since I'm out in the woods might as well hunt and look for Sophia, ricks at the camp so she'd be safe.

**Ricks pov**

I'm pissed! that guy better hope I never run into him. He's done for. I saw daryl didn't come out of the woods meaning kayla was probably alone in her tent. I'm keepin an eye on her at all times and I know I won't be the only one. How Daryl's shell broke so easily by her surprised me. I've known him for months and he didn't open up to anyone, not even his brother. She was important to him. When he told me she tried to leave last night to keep the group safe, it killed me. it wouldve killed carl too. ive seen her and maggie hanging around a lot so im pretty sure shed be upset too. lets face it she has had an impact on all of us and i know all of us would protect her. i decided I'd go to her tent and talk to her so she knew she was still wanted here.

**Kayla's pov**  
I woke up and saw daryl was gone. Or was he really gone? Was last night a dream? I looked around, this wasn't my tent. Shit. It wasn't a dream which means he knows and he was probably gonna tell Rick too. I gotta leave. I know Rick would probably want me to leave, I'm endangering the whole group which consists of his son and wife. Why risk everyone's life to keep one safe? I'm probably not wanted here anymore. I quickly got up and decided I would go back to my tent and pack things up. Sure I'd miss everyone like crazy but their safety is more important to me. I can't be selfish here, no matter what daryl said. I walked into my tent and began packing. It was early so maybe I could get out with no one noticing and it looked like daryl was out on a hunt so it was perfect timing. I quickly made my way to my tent and started packing. I froze when I heard movement outside by my tent. I watched as the zipper unzipped and in walked Rick. Shit. He was probably telling me to get out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

I nodded and sat down on my sleeping bag. He sat across from me.

"Daryl told me." He said in a long sigh.

I didn't want to listen to this, it would hurt to much. Tears were threatening to spill,

"I know Rick you don't have to have this conversation with me. I'm already almost done packing, I'll be out of here in about an hour."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I looked up to him to see worry in his eyes,

"don't you want me gone?"

"Kayla unpack now. You are going nowhere." He said sternly.

I was surprised,

"what?"

"Kayla daryl told me, it infuriated me. You're too young to have that done to you. You were forced to grow up way too fast. I can't imagine what your dad went through. What you went through. Kayla I made a promise to your dad I would keep you safe and I'm keeping that promise." He said sternly.

"What about when the others find out? They'll hate me." I said.

"No one is gonna know. Just me and daryl and if they even show their faces anywhere around here, they won't be breathing much longer. You will be safe." He said.

Finally a tear spilled over,

"Rick I'm scared."

He wiped the tear away from my cheeks with his thumb,

" I know but I'm not gonna let no one hurt you. And I know daryl will definitely not let anyone touch u even if he dies trying."

"That's what I'm worried about." I whispered.

"You'll be fine." He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged back,

"thank you."

He pulled away and smiled at me,

"now clean yourself up, unpack, and come get something to eat."

He kissed my forehead and left. I watched the zipper zip back up and truly felt part of a family.  
I started unpacking and out fell the locket my dad gave me a while back. I opened it and saw the picture of my once happy family. My beautiful mother,protective father, and my best friend otherwise known as my brother. My brother and I were inseparable before all this. He promised he'd find me, but still hasn't. He's alive though I can feel it and he never breaks a promise and neither do I. Which is why I haven't gone looking for him, he made me promise. Just remembering that day where he distracted the walkers so we could run still haunts me. Even if he is looking for me, he'd probably never find me now and I guess I accepted that. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and put the locket around my neck as I walked out of the tent to the fire pit where I saw most the group was awake. Daryl still wasn't back. I sighed. Maggie saw me and ran up to me in a hug. She's became my best friend here. We are alike in so many ways, even looks. I'm surprised we aren't related somehow. We're both tall, shoulder length brown hair, but she's older than me by a few years. Rick saw me and smiled. I returned it as Maggie pulled out of the hug,

"sit by me."

I nodded and Carl whined,

"awww I wanted her to sit by me!"

I looked at Maggie who was laughing.

"HOw bout I sit I between you and Maggie?" I asked.

His sad eyes turned happy,

"ok!"

And he ran to the chair next to me as his dad gave him breakfast. It seemed like an ordinary morning till Glenn got up infront of everyone nervous,

"ummm guys there's walkers in the barn."  
I looked at Maggie who's face was as pale as a ghost. My heart skipped beats and I started breathing hard till I felt an hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Daryl. When did he get back?


	18. More than you know

**Daryl's pov**  
3 squirrels, that's it. I barely got to take out my anger. Great. Yea Im extremely pissed men would do that to 2 innocent girls and hell even make her father watch! You gotta be sick! I feel like I'm more pissed off though cause it was her. Why do I care? This chick has broken down every wall I've been forced to build up since I was a kid in the matter of seconds! No one has ever done that Before. Hell no woman even tried with me. Merle said women are only good for one thing, but this chick is makin me feel different. I don't want just that one thing but I want to protect her,like its my job. Which I know is dangerous, but im gonna keep that girl safe even if i die ! I shouldn't be feeling this! Fuck I'm a dixon! I shouldn't be caring! Dammit! I started back to the camp seein everyone sitting around eating. Some had smiles on their faces and some were laughing. Hell we are in a zombie apocalypse people! Shouldn't be laughing. I started to head back to my camp when I saw chinaman get up infront of people. He looked fuck? I decided to walk up behind kayla. She probably didn't even know I was there.

"Ummmm guys there's walkers in the barn." He said.

What! The hell is this Herschel prick thinkin! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone's breathing quicken, I looked and saw it was kayla. Shit. Without thinking I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but when she saw it was me she smiled and her breathing started to slow back down. She knew I'd protect her. Ain't no way she gonna get hurt, not while Im here.

**Kayla's pov**  
Knowing daryl was there made me feel a little better. I felt more protected. Shane was going nuts. He wanted the to kill them all in the barns. I agreed, but Herschel refused, and Maggie being my best friend, I didn't want to upset her. Herschel was pissed. He left about an hour ago and Rick went after him. Everyone went away from the fire except me. People handle anger and stress differently and I just wanted to be alone. I starred blankly into the fire just thinking. Thinking of everything this world has come to. Thinking about just giving up on on ever seeing my brother again. Thinking about what will happen if jack and his friends ever find me. My thoughts were interrupted when Maggie sat next to me. I just smiled at her and she looked At me with red eyes.

"My family is in there kayla. I know they aren't comin back but daddy is convinced their sick." She sighed.

"I know maggie. And as hard as it is they aren't coming back. They are away from this hell, safe and in heaven. Their bodies are just here and taken over by something more evil then satan himself." I said with tears in my eyes.

She noticed,"who have you lost?"

I sighed and tried to blink away my tears," my mom, my cousin. My dad died while saving me. I don't know where my brother is."

I took off my locket and opened it to show the pictures of my family. She took it and looked at it.

"He was my best friend. He was just 16 but he was forced to grow up. At the beginning whenever he would go out I would sit out on our porch and shine a flashlight in the direction he went so he would know it was safe to return. And he did the same for me. We were over run at the house. They were everywhere and he distracted em so we all could run. He told me not to look for him that he'd find me. He promised." I said below a whisper and wiped a lone tear away from my cheek," I should've never let him go."

Maggie put an arm around my back and closed my locket,

"he's probably still alive and out there lookin for ya. By the sound of it your brother was a strong man" she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ya he was, but Im the big sister, I should be the one protecting him not him protecting me. I should've ran. I should be the be lost, maybe dead. Not him." I said.

"Don't blame yourself for one minute. Your brother loved you so he did what was right and I know wherever he is he'd be so proud of you." She said handing me back the necklace.

"Ya know we went to the cdc before this. the doctor was some crazy lunatic, wanted to end it all. locked us in the room with him waiting for the building to blow. he opened em with 5 more minutes on the timer. i tryed to stay behind, i wanted it all to end." i said putting the locket around my neck.

She looked shocked,

"do you still think that way? Want to end it all?"

I sighed,"sometimes."

"What made ya leave?" She asked.

" daryl. He wouldn't let me stay. Sat right next to me said if I went he'd go too." I said.

She smiled wide,"he cares about ya a lot."

I shook my head,"no he doesn't"

"I see the way he looks at you. Trust me. That man would take his own life to die with you. Think about you like him too. am i right?"

i blushed,"more than you know."

shit i finally just admitted it. i like daryl dixon. She smiled. I smiled,

"thanks Maggie."

"Anytime. I'm gonna try to convince daddy to let y'all stay here. I can't lose 2 of the most important people I've come to love." She smiled.

Someone cleared their throat and Maggie looked behind me and smiled. I turned to see daryl standing there awkwardly. Shit how much did he hear? How long was he standing there!

"Well I got things to do around the house. See ya later kayla." She smiled and walked away.

I just looked down at the ground praying daryl would just walk away. After Maggie was out of sight I felt him sit next to me. Shit.


	19. It's not bad

**Kayla's pov**

My heart sank as daryl sat next to me. We remained quiet for a few minutes. Awkward as hell! I decided the silence was worse than the actual problem so I decided to break it. Hell maybe he just got there and didn't hear our conversation,

"how long were you standing there?"

He grunted,"long enough"

shit. I just sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. I couldn't speak and I couldn't say anything. I was too nervous.

" you still really think about it sometimes? Ending it all?" He asked.

i sighed ,"yeah"

"you're stupid" he said.

i looked at him, shock across my face,"excuse me?"

"Yer stupid for thinking that! You realize what that would do to Rick, to Maggie? What about Carl hmm?! You mean everything to that little boy!" He was getting pissed.

i started to get tears in my eyes and stood up,"I don't want to talk about this."

I tried to walk away, but felt an arm pull me back. I was now face to face with a completely enraged daryl.

" No we are! Give me your gun!" He yelled.

"you got to be joking! I'm not giving you my gun! My dad gave it to me! It's all I got left of him!" I screamed.

he grabbed my gun

"give that back!" I screamed.

"you think he'd be proud of you thinking this way! Ya think your brother would of sacrificed his life to save ya just for you to end it all! Damn! Don't ya see that people care about ya! Rick, Carl, Lori, Maggie, Glenn!you can't just go making people care about ya and leavin em! Hell if you died, I don't know what I'd..." He stopped real quick.

i looked at him,"what did you just say?"

He shook his head,"forget about it. Stupid of me anyways"

He started to walk away. He knew he was about to say something he didn't want to admit. Daryl liked me. I ran after him. This time it was me who forced him to look at me.

"it's not bad." I said.

"what isn't?" He asked still pissed.

"to care for someone." I said.

his eyes glared with anger," don't care bout no one."

ok that hurt.

"So you have no feelings for me at all?" I asked.

"ha! That's a joke! If you're so wantin to die then do it! Make it easier on us anyways. But don't be expecting me to stick around to watch. Ya dumb bitch." He said.

I looked into his eyes for any sign that he was just saying this cause he was mad. There was none. He meant it. I normally don't cry in front of people, but I couldn't stop this time. Daryl was everything to me and now I truly knew what I was to him. Nothing. Nothing at all. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. My only other option was to run and that's what I did. I wasn't leaving, I promised Carl I wouldn't. I just needed to let this pass so I ran to the woods.


	20. Not again

**daryls pov**

Dammit! No! I'm an ass hole! No Im worse than an ass hole! Why do I have to ruin everything? I'm not use to people caring about me and when someone finally does, I push them away. I was so surprised she forgave me easily the first time but I knew what I had just said, I lost her for good. Any chance I had with her was gone. I watched her cry. She never cries or never let's anyone see it. That was worse than a walker bite. Seeing the woman you love hurt because of you. Wait love? I watched her run into the woods as I thought whether or not to go after her. I should probably give her space.

Shanes pov

perfect. She's weak, defenseless. That redneck wouldn't care what happened to her. Heard him myself. I need a stress reliever from the walkers in the barn and Lori being pregnant, so this was all too perfect of timing. I quickly sprinted off towards the woods.

Kayla's pov

i ran for what felt like forever until I collapsed on the forest floor in tears. It felt like my heart had been torn into peices. Now I was sure more than ever that I wanted to die. I quickly wiped my tears when I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Daryl go away." I said without looking behind me.

nothing but branches kept breaking. My heart started pounding. I quickly reached for my gun. Nothing. O yea daryl has it dammit! I was unarmed. Another branch broke and I quickly turned. Shane. Relief fled me,

"Dammit Shane. Scared the shit outta me."

He smiled," sorry. Just seeing if you were ok? "

"Ya heard huh?" I asked.

"ya. Don't listen to him he's a dumb redneck." He smiled.

i laughed a bit. What he said still hurt though. He may be a dumb redneck, but he's my dumb redneck.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked walking closer to me.

i started backing away from him. I did not like the look in his eyes. Reminded me of jack, "ya Im gonna be fine."

"sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked getting closer.

i continued backing up till I was forced to stop. Shit tree, "Shane your scaring me."

i reached for my gun again out of habit. Nothing. Shit daryl.

"don't be scared. I'm gonna make it all better." He said pushing his body on me.

i tried pushing him off with all my force, but he was too strong. I felt his arms on my hips.

"Shane get off me." I said.

"you want this now shut up!" He yelled.

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine forcefully. I tried squirming and kicking but he had me pinned. His arms went up and down my body until they made their way under my shirt and to my bra. I had tears in my eyes. This can't be happening again. He broke the kiss and right before I was about to scream he put one hand over my mouth. I was in tears as he used his other hand and ripped my shirt down the middle, exposing my bra. He started kissing me again when as he groped my breast. I felt his hands begin to travel further south. O hell no. He broke the kiss to look down and try to unbutton my shorts. I took this moment to my advantage and did the only thing I could think of doing.

"daryl!" I screamed.


	21. Please don't be dead

Daryl's pov

dumbass dumbass dumbass. That's what I am. Maybe it's better this was. But why do I feel so horrible? Damn! I watched as she disappeared into the woods and started walking back to my tent. I walked in and saw the sleeping bag we both slept in last night and smiled. I walked over to her tent and went through her bag, taking out one of her shirts. I sniffed it, ya I know it's dumb, but it smelled like her and that calmed me down.

"where's kayla?" I heard a small voice ask.

I jumped a little and threw her shirt real quick back In her bag till I looked at Carl.

"Ran into the woods." I said.

"what ya doing in here then?" He asked.

damn this kid was nosy.

i scoffed And rolled my eyes.

"Why did she run into the woods?" He asked sitting next to me.

"she's upset." I said.

"daryl? Why do you like to hurt her?" He asked.

damn that pissed me off! I was about to blow up on the kid, but after thinking about it he was right. That's all I ever do.

"she really likes you. You should go apologies." He said.

"she probably wouldn't even talk to me." I said.

" I think she would. No matter how much you hurt her, she comes back to you cause she loves you. And you love her." He said.

damn kid. Pressure. Was he right? Does she love me? Now that I think about it, she does show it. But hell do I love her? Never felt love before. This kid was wise for his age.

"go get her daryl. Bring my sister back." He said.

i gave him a little smile and go up to leave her tent.

"Hey daryl?" He asked and I turned to him.

"if kayla asks I beat you up ok?" He said.

I Arched an eyebrow at him.

"I said if you hurt her again I'd beat you up." He blushed not making eye contact with me. Clearly nervous of my reaction.

"whatever ya say little man." I said.

He looked up and smiled as I walked over to ruffle his hair. Then I heard something that made my whole worl stop.

"Daryl!"

it was kayla. It wasn't any ordinary scream though. It was spine trembling. I've never heard anything like it. I looked to the boy who's eyes were wide and his face as white as a ghost.

"Carl get back to the house in case your dad comes back!" I yelled starting to run towards the woods.

"no I wanna come with! " he yelled back.

I turned and looked at him very quickly to show how serious I was. He understood and ran to the house. I ran as fast as I could towards the scream. Please don't be dead. 


	22. Spitting distance

**Kayla's pov**

"daryl!" I screamed again.

"Shut up!" Shane screamed.

I kept kicking and squirming to try and get out of Shane's grip. Dammit I'm really regretting running as far as I did. Daryl probably couldn't even hear me. I'm on my own hear. Shane continued trying with my pants so my mouth was free. I quickly spit I'm his face. That took him back a minute. When he wiped it away he turned to me. I've only seen such evil in the eyes of one other man before. I stood there frozen.

"you little bitch!" He said smacking me right across the face.

I screamed and he grabbed my neck throwing me down on the ground. He towered over me as I started backing up from him. I tried to cover myself but my shirt was completely ripped in half.

"Shane please stop!" I yelled.

He returned with a kick to my side.

"daryl!" I yelled again through my tears.

Shane jumped on me and straddled my hips. He grabbed my neck again and forcefully made me look at him.

"you think Daryl's gonna help you? Do you not remember what he said to you! He doesn't care what happens to you. Get over it. Take it you worthless, weak, wom..." He was cut off by someone running into him.

i rolled over and gasped for air. Once I could finally breathe I saw daryl beating the holy hell out of Shane. He came.

"Don't. (Punch) ever (punch) touch(punch) her (punch) again!" Daryl screamed.

as much as I didn't want to, I had to stop daryl. He was going to kill him.

i quickly stumbled to my feet and grabbed daryl from the back,

"daryl! Daryl! Stop!"

i finally pulled him off of Shane and he turned to me breathing hard. I looked down at his now bloody knuckles and back to his sweaty face. god why was he so perfect?

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

his eyes then wondered down to my exposed chest. I followed his gaze down to my bra and quickly pulled both sides of my shirt as best as I could to cover myself. He quickly took off his angel winged vest aNd handed it to me. I nodded in thanks and threw my now ripped shirt on the ground and put his best on.

We heard shuffling and we turned to see Shane getting up. Daryl pushed me behind him protectively and raised a gun at Shane.

"Get out of here and I swear if I ever see you within spitting distance of er I'll kill you." Daryl threatened.

His words were as sharp as knives. Shane nodded and ran back to the farm. Daryl turned to me again.

"why the hell didn't you protect yourself?!" He yelled.

i was taken back at first. I knew this was going to happen. It's how daryl is. If he's angry he takes it out on whoevers near.

"you had my damn gun!" I yelled back.

"we'll maybe if you didn't want to die I wouldn't have taken it away! See what happened cause of that!" He yelled.

"this isn't my fault daryl! And why the hell do you care anyways! Ya told me to kill myself!" I screamed.

we just starred at each other. If looks could kill we both would be dead. His breathing started to calm but I was still mad as hell. No way he was blaming me for this.

"did he touch you?" He asked Calm and soft.

"no you got here just in time." I said.

with that daryl stormed off. I followed behind him as we got back to camp.


	23. God please no

Kayla's pov.

when we arrived back at the farm, I just stormed past daryl. I still can't believe he sort of blamed me for that whole incident. I didn't hear him behind me anymore so I looked to see him walking back to his tent. I sighed until I heard a lot of commotion. Shane of course. I ran over anyways. It looked like I rick was back. Wait what the hell! Why did he and Herschel have walkers on a stick! Carl saw me and immediately ran to me and hugged my legs. I bent over to hug him as I looked at Lori and Maggie who was standing next to us. I released Carl from our hug and gave him a friendly smile as I walked over to the women. I ignored the shouting of the men and the walkers.

"what is going on?" I asked.

"Rick found Herschel. Herschel thinks these people are sick. Shane is going insane trying to prove to them they are dead." Lori explained somewhat calm.

i just nodded.

she sighed," kayla I'm pregnant."

my eyes got wide. That was more of a shock than the walkers.

"What!" I whisper shouted.

she nodded not looking at me and walked away to carol.

I just starred after her as Maggie came up beside me.

"Why a you wearing Daryl's jacket?" She asked smiling.

i blushed. Of course she would bring this up when we have a far more worse situation. I didn't want to tell her though. The situation in all was too horrible to explain. My thoughts were broken when I heard daryl. Hmm when did he get here?

"I found her damn doll!" He yelled.

"that's all you found daryl! A doll! We are no closer to finding that girl and don't you think her seeing you with ears around your neck she ran the other damn direction!" Shane yelled as he shot the two walkers in herschel and ricks grasp.

Herschel fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Maggie and Beth yelled as they ran over to him.

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled.

"No! Enough living next to things that could kill us!" SHane yelled.

shane was going crazy. I looke to daryl who was fuming. He already wanted to kill Shane enough and this was just adding to the flame. This time I wouldn't stop him. Shane ran to the rv and we all watched him as he brought back out a bag. It was the bag of guns. He walked up to daryl,

"you with me? You gonna protect what's yours?"

Daryl was still fuming. He looked at me for some reason and then back to Shane and nodded.

"Shane stop!" Rick yelled.

once Shane passed out guns he ran to the barn. What the hell! Here i stand defenceless. I stood next to Lori, Carl, and carol. Daryl, Rick, Shane and others began shooting at the walkers that were leaving the barn. This isn't righ I should be helping. I ran up beside daryl.

"kayla! What the fuck get out of here!" He screamed over the gunfire.

"give me my gun. I'm helping!" I yelled.

He just continued firing. I saw my gun in his belt so without hesitation I grabbed it and began firing. He was pissed but didn't stop me. We all continued firing till they stopped coming. Great now daryl will probably yell at me. I sighed and turned to give him my gun back when we heard snarling. We both quickly turned back towards the barn. A young girl walker came out. Everyone's eyes went wide and I heard Carl cry into his moms chest. I was confused till I heard carol cry out,

"Sophia!"

Oh no. She started running towards her undead daughter when daryl caught her and fell to the ground . She fought to get away from him, but failed. The whole scene really hurt. Rick walked up to the girl and pointed his gun to her head, he hesitated but shot. Carol was in tears with daryl still holding onto her. He was replaced by dale and t dog trying to comfort her. Daryl was about to walk off. Hell he needed someone as bad as she did. I started to walk up behind him until I heard snarling again. We all turned to the barn again. Out walked one more of the undead. My eyes grew wide with tears in them. My heart was pounding. I couldn't breathe. No please. God no. I couldn't control myself any more as I began to run towards the walker screaming,

"Justin!" 


	24. Clown car

**daryls pov**

No! Dammit! This can't be fucking happening! All that looking for a dead girl in the barn! I failed. I didn't find her alive! I watched as Rick shot the girl. I fought back tears. I don't cry. Dale and T took over with carol. I wanted to get away, I had to. I began to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head slightly to see kayla running up behind me. Damn girl. The footsteps came to a stop when we heard more growlin. God damn do we ever get a break? Like a fucking clown car I swear! They just keep comin! Out walked a walker of boy. Had to be round 16 or 17. Had blonde hair and what looks like a bite to the arm ended his life. I scoffed at the ugly thing. Just another walker. Rick could take care of it. I was about to turn to start walking when I noticed Kayla's body language change. Her whole body was shaking and she was breathing really hard. she was trying to fight back tears lookin at the walker. She knew him. Wait a minute. No. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Justin!" She screamed.

Shit it is. Her brother. She started running towards him. I bolted as fast as I could and grabbed her and brought her to the ground just like I did carol. She was more of a struggle though. She was stronger than carol.

"No daryl! Please! Justin! No!" She screamed.

I looked up at Rick who had tears in his eyes. He knew who he was to. He went up to shoot the boy just like he did Sophia but he couldn't. His arm was shaking. I whistled and he looked back at me with tears in his eyes. I nodded my head for him to come over. He did and I said,

"I got it. Take er."

he nodded and looked down to the sobbing girl in my arms. I gave her to him and then walked up to the boy. I starred at him. I could still see his facial features. How they resembled kayla. He was everything to her and this is how he ends up. No I couldn't struggle, I have to do it. I raised my gun,

"thanks for keepin her safe. Sorry."

i shot it and he fell to the ground. I turned back to see kayla holding on to Rick and now Carl for dear life. I walked back up to him and bent down to their level. Me and Rick made eye contact,

"give er to me."

He nodded and I scooped her up bridal style and took her back to my tent. I set her down on my sleeping bag and looked at her. She was broken. This wasn't the girl I've come to know anymore. It hurt me to see er like this. We tried and hoped so hard for him to be alive.

"kayla." I started to say.

"please just leave me alone." She wept.

I nodded and walked out of the tent. She needed to be alone and so did I. I walked back up to the bodies. They were gonna bury them. I saw Shane go to pick up Justin. Hell no. Kayla wouldn't want him anywhere near. I walked up and pushed him forcefully away from im. Shane looked at me angrily and I gave one worse back and he walked away. I scooped up the boy in my arms and made my way to the empty graves. It felt like I was holding my own brother except I don't know where the fuck mine is. She could atleast be grateful for that. Damn I hate this world!


	25. I protect my children

**ricks pov**

this day is one of the worst days we could've every had. Sophia is gone and now so is Justin. I know I never got to know him but I felt like I lost another son. Kayla was like, hell kayla was my daughter now, seeing her hurt like this killed me. There is nothing I or anyone could do except be there for her. I watched as daryl carried the boys body to an empty grave. I ran up to him as he lowered him in the grave. I could be wrong but I thought I saw a tear in daryl dixon's eyes.

"You ok?" I asked.

he just grunted.

"I know you did everything you could to find that little girl. That means the world to all of us." I said.

he said nothing. Still looking down at the grave infront of him.

"how's she doing?" I asked.

"she's broken." He said.

"I figured that much. She's gonna need you daryl. Now more than ever." I said.

"she don't need me. She needs you and your boy." He grunted.

i knew this is how he deals with pain. He pushes everyone away.

"don't push her away. She's lost all her family she has now. 2 of the most important men in her life are gone now. Don't be the third." I said.

That got his attention. I don't see why he doesn't see that she cares for him. He always denies and he denies he feels anything back for her.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Tell her the funerals bout to start." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

he flinched and nodded.

i started to walk to her tent when he called from behind me,

"she's in my tent."

i nodded and kept on walking. I was about there when Carl ran up to me.

"where ya going dad?"

"Telling kayla it's time for the funerals." I said.

"can I come to? I want to see her." He said.

I turned and squatted down to his level,"let me talk to her first. She just lost someone very important to her. Also Carl she's going to need time. She may not seem like herself for a while and that doesn't mean she's mad at you or anything. We just gotta be there for her ok?"

He nodded.

"good now go find your mom." I said kissing his forehead and he ran to the house.

i walked into the tent and stopped. She was pale and was completely frozen her cheeks stained with tears and her hair was covering her face as she looked towards the ground. I sat next to her.

"Kayla." I started to say.

"please don't." She whispered.

"you can't shut me out. You need people now more than ever." I said.

"it was my fault Rick. I should've been the one to lead the walkers away. I'm the big sister! I should've protected him, not the other way around." She whispered.

i wrapped my arm around her,"don't you think that for one minute. Kay, look at me."

She finally did and she didn't look like herself. Her eyes, bloodshot red. Cheeks white and puffy. It kindof startled me.

"you listen to me. He did it because he loved you. That day your little brother became a man. He wanted you to live and that's exactly what he did. You protected him his whole life and he died finally being able to protect you." I said.

"but he promised Rick. He promised he'd find me and that he'd be ok. He never breaks a promise." She cried but quickly wiped her tears.

i grabbed her hand to stop her from it,"don't. Kayla you need to cry. If you keep it all inside, you'll hurt yourself worse. Let it all out. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and then hugged me crying into my chest hard.i held her back equally as hard. She was finally letting everything out. That tough girl act was just a shell. It hid the hurt girl inside her. Once she started to calm down I said,

"ya know I'm very grateful for your brother."

she looked at me confused.

i wiped a tear sliding down her face,"if it wasn't for him. I might have never met you and I would never know what having a daughter would be like."

That brought a small smile to her face. I stood up and offered her my hand,"now come on we are starting the funerals."

she grabbed onto it and stood up,"thanks Rick."

"Any time. I'm always here. I love you." I said hugging her.

I could tell she was shocked by her body language when I hugged her. She was like she was holding on for dear life. I didn't mind it though. This girl was just as important to me as Carl was And I protect my children. 


	26. Wrong!

**Kayla pov**  
after Justin's funeral I walked back to my tent. I just wanted to be alone. I entered my tent and sat down on my sleeping bag. I took my locket off and opened it. Seeing my brother happy and alive made me smile. Suddenly my tent zipper opened and In walked Maggie. I quickly closed my locket and held it in my hands as she sat next to me.

"kayla I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know." She said with her eyes full of sympathy.

"it's ok Maggie. Atleast now I know he's safe." I sighed.

"so your not angry with me?" She asked.

"never." I said. "Where's Rick?"

" Daddy ran off. Him and Glenn went out looking for him." She blushed when she mentioned Glenn.

"you really like Glenn don't you?" I smiled.

"ya I do. And what about you and daryl? Your still wearing his shirt." She smiled nudging me.

i just blushed until we were interrupted by a small voice," kayla?"

I looked to see Carl standing at the entrance to my tent. Maggie smiled at him and then looked back to me,

"I'll let you two talk." As she left the tent.

carl sat next to me,

"I'm really sorry about your brother."

i sighed,"thanks Carl"

we were silent for a minute until he noticed my locket,

"what's that?"

i smiled and opened it, showing the pictures of my once happy family.

"it my family."

"Is this your brother?" He asked.

i smiled and nodded.

"that doesn't look like who I saw today." He said.

"cause it's not. That wasn't justin. He passed a long time ago. Some horrible thing just took over him." I said.

"that's what I'm scared of. I don't want to become like that." He said with tears in his eyes.

i looked at the fearful boy next to me. I closed my locket again and pulled him into a hug,

"You will never have to worry bout that. I won't let that happen."

"Promise?" He asked.

" Carl whatever your middle name is grimes. Don't question me." I laughed.

It seemed to make him laugh too and the fear in his eyes were gone. Success!

"what?" I asked joking.

"you don't know my middle name" he laughed.

"we'll you don't know mine" I joked back. "Tell me yours if I tell you mine?"

he nodded," James."

"may" I smiled. "Kayla may rolfes."

"Wrong." He said.

I looked at the boy," how is that wrong? I'm pretty sure I know my name."

"nope! You're missing one." He smiled.

i arched an eyebrow confused.

"you're full name isn't kayla may rolfes. It's kayla may rolfes grimes." He smiled.

tears started forming in my eyes as I kissed the boys forehead.

"Carl I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled. 


	27. That look

We heard cars coming from outside the tent,

"dads back." Carl smiled.

i nodded,"let's go see him."

I took his hand and we walked out to the group forming around the car that Rick and Glenn got out of. I looked to daryl who avoided eye contact with me. Ok?

"Who's that?" Shane asked.

i brought my eyes to the boy in the backseat of the car. When t got him out of the car my eyes widened and fear overtook my body.

"That's Randall, ran into some trouble with his group when we found Herschel. They attacked us, 2 of em are dead, the others ran off. He's hurt." Rick explained.

No it wasn't jack, but I recognized that boy and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. If he was here jack wouldn't be far behind. I didn't notice how scared I was till Carl said,

"ow. Kayla your hurting my hand."

That got Daryl's attention.i looked down and didn't even recognize that I was squeezing his hand in mine. I released it and apologized. I looked to daryl and tried to hide the fear in my eyes. I thought I did good, but his eyes were searching deep into mine so I quickly turned my head back to Randall. Rick took him to Herschel and we all followed behind. Herschel came out onto his porch and saw the situation,

"Patricia prepare for surgery." He yelled.

i couldn't keep my eyes off of the boy as Rick led him to the barn and set him down. As Rick and t set him down, they took off his blindfold and he looked around for the first time. His eyes searched all of our faces till he came to mine. His eyes stopped and widened. My heart was pounding, I was trying not to show fear but I know he saw it. I backed up a bit and instantly ran from the barn.

**daryls pov**

i watched as they took the blindfold off the stupid prick. He looked at us all shaking and scared. Hell I'd be too, but I wouldn't show it like a damn baby. His eyes scoped us out till he came to kayla and stopped. That pissed me off. She starred at him with nothing but pure fear in her eyes and he seemed surprised. His eyes looked her body up and down. Oh hell no! Wait till I get my hands on the little prick. Kayla backed away and ran out of the barn. I grunted and he looked towards me as I glared at him, I wasn't gonna let him touch her. He shivered at my stare which made me smile a bit. Herschel came in to do his surgery and dismissed us all out of the barn. Walking out Rick motioned for me to follow him and once we were out of hearing distance he said,

"when Herschel's done i want ya to go in there and find out anything you can. Anything about his group, where they are located, how many. Do anything ya gotta do." He said.

i nodded and he walked away and watched the barn awaiting the old man to come out so I could go in. I was happy I'd be able to get my hands on the prick. Im usually not a violent man, but That look he gave kayla wouldn't get out of my head. I was going to enjoy this.

(a few hours later) still Daryl's pov

Herschel finally came out of the barn. It's about damn time! I walked over to the barn about ready to go inside when he stopped me,

"give him a day to rest then question him."

i grunted and walked back to the group, everyone was by the fire, but one person. Dammit kayla. I rolled my eyes and walked out to my tent. Passing hers and peaking in. She was laying down on her sleeping bag starring at the wall. I opened up her tent and she jumped up

"I thought I told ya your staying with me so I can keep an eye on you." I said.

she just nodded and packed up her sleeping bag and grabbed a few clothes for tomorrow and walked behind me to my tent. We settled er in and I put my crossbow down and lay on my bag. She spread out her bag and lay on the other side. We just starred at each other. Her beautiful green eyes bore into my hard blue ones. I hadn't said a word to her since the barn. She's had a tough day. Almost got raped, brother died, hell no wonder she wants to die, but she was tough. She would survive this. In that moment I realized I wasn't going to be able protect this girl from everything. Shes been hurt too much. Her eyes started to droop and she was out in seconds. I watched her sleep for a while. Yeah may be weird but seeing her like that calmed me. I decided to turn around and go to sleep, I had a big day tomorrow. And I was gonna enjoy every minute of it.


	28. He's one of them

**Kayla's pov.**

i woke up early and looked over to where daryl normally sleeps. Gone. Figures. I sighed and changed into my navy blue tank top, jean shorts, and boots. I walked out for any sign of him. It looked like a regular day. Maybe last night was a dream? I sure hope so. Maggie saw me and ran to meet me,

"hey" she hugged me.

"hey. Where's daryl?" I asked.

she smiled at me,"the barn. He's questioning that Randall kid."

so it wasn't a dream. Shit. My face turned pale and I felt myself start to shake. I started to breathe fast and heavy, shit not this. She noticed,

"kayla what's wrong?"

i started to fall over, I couldn't control my breathing,

"get(gasp) rick(gasp)" I said barely audible.

she nodded and bolted towards the house.

**ricks pov**

i was watching the barn, waiting for any sign of daryl to come out and tell me anything he found out. It's been a few hours and nothing until I heard someone yell,

"Rick!"

i turned to see Maggie running as fast as she could to me. I smiled at her, but stopped when I saw her face filled with worry. She reached me breathing heavy.

"what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"it's kayla she can't breathe!" She screamed.

"where is she!" I asked worried.

She pointed and I followed her gaze till I saw kayla on the ground by the driveway. Shit!

"get your dad." I told her and bolted towards kayla. "Kayla!"

I got closer to her and heard her struggle for air. I bent down to her trying to calm her down,

"kayla breathe. You're ok. I'm here now. Herschel help! " I yelled looking over to see him and Maggie running towards us.

This attracted other members of the group and Glenn, Shane, Lori, and Carl followed them. Herschel bent down to me and kayla and started working on her.

"dad is she gonna be ok?" Carl asked.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"was she bit?" Shane asked.

"no me and her were talking and she just started this." Maggie said.

"she's having a panic attack. Kayla can you hear me?" Herschel asked.

she nodded still gasping.

"Do you get these often?" He asked.

she nodded.

"what do we do?" I asked.

"we can't do anything she has to calm down." He said.

I looked to see she wasn't calming down any time soon. I felt helpless there was nothing I could do. Her eyes started rolling in the back of her head and she gripped Onto my wrist.

"Rick?" She whispered.

i grabbed her hand," yes I'm here."

"he's one of them." She gasped and then passed out.

"Let's get her into the house." Herschel said.

i nodded and scooped her up in my arms and followed behind Hershel. What did she mean he's one of them? I set her in a room and looked out the window to the barn. Daryl still hasn't emerged. He's gonna be worried when he finds out about her. I hope she wakes up before then. 


	29. You ever pick a scab?

**daryls pov**

i look back and admire my work done on this little prick. I've really messed him up good, but he wouldn't talk. Saying they left him and he don't know where they stayin. Bullshit. It was really pissing me off. I looked around the barn for something I could use as I heard the kid whimpering. He was close to breaking, just had to do more. Then a thought came to me. My knife. I pulled it out of my belt and smiled as I turned back to the kid. Once he saw the knife he started crying harder. Damn baby.

"Ya ever pick a scab?" I started pushing the knife into his wound.

"common man I've told you everything! Please!" He begged.

i started pushing it in deeper," they start real slow and then."

Before I could finish he yelled,"ok! Ok!"

gotcha. I pulled the knife out,"how many? Ya planning on staying local?"

"I don't know they abandoned me man!" He yelled.

"how many!" I demanded hitting the wall next to him to scare him.

"about 30 men. They're armed. We have women too. One night while going on a run we came across 2 girls round 20 and a man. A cousin and father daughter. Acted real friendly to them and then at night, attacked em, raped the two girls and made the man watch! I didn't have anything to do with that! I'm not at all like that!" He screamed in fear.

my eyes widened and I felt my blood pumping. That story sounded very familiar.

"What was the leaders name!" I screamed.

"wha?" He whimpered.

"what was the damn leaders name!" I yelled louder.

"jack it's jack!" He yelled scared.

Thats why kayla ran. now I was mad! I punched the kid a few more times. He was part of that group that hurt her! Oh was he going to die!

"Man stop please!" He cried through my punches, "I told you what you wanted!"

I stopped," are you kidding me! I should kill you for what you did to her!"

"So it was her. And you care for her." He said.

that pissed me off even more,"you talk to her or try to touch her I swear you're death will be slow and painful! Where is jack!"

"I don't know! I hated him too! I never approved of what he did which is why I took no part in it!" He screamed in pain as I punched him again.

"you couldn't stop it!" I glared.

"no he'd kill me! I'm sorry for what he did to your girl! Please just let me go!" He cried.

i just glared at him. I know I needed to get out of here before I really killed him. Oh how I wanted to kill him! I was pacing back and forth thinking of different ways to kill him and the different ways I'm going to kill jack. I was brought out of my thoughts when he said,

"he's still looking for her. He won't stop till he finds her."

I turned back to him," the hell you mean!"

"when your group found us, that's what we were doing. Looking for her. He wouldn't let us stop till he found her and he won't. Its like a game to him." He cried.

"He's not gonna get anywhere near her." I said.

he just started crying again which pissed me off more so with one last good kick to the stomach I left the barn. I looked down to my bloody knuckles, satisfied with my work. I looked around to see where kayla was, but couldn't find her. I did see Rick on the porch of the house by Shane so I walked up there to tell them what I found out. 


	30. You and me both

**ricks pov**

daryl finally emerges from the barn and walks up to meet me and Shane by the porch. This attracted members of the group and soon we were all huddled around him.

"what ya find out?" I asked.

"guys got a group, 30 men, heavy artillery. If they role through here their our men are dead. and our women." He gritted the next part. "Their gonna wish they were." He looked directly at me.

i understood exactly what he was sayin and my thoughts went to Lori and kayla. Sure I was mad at Lori for the whole Shane thing but I still loved her and as for kayla? Hell no.

"What do we do?" Andrea asked.

"we kill him." Shane said.

i looked over to Shane and sighed,"we'll discuss this later."

Shane stormed off and I looked to daryl who motioned for me to follow him with his head. I gave him a nod followed him to the porch.

**daryls pov**

as we got to the porch, I sat down on the banister and Rick stayed standing.

"what you thinking we should do?" He asked.

"I want him dead Rick." I said.

"why so quick on the response?" He asked.

"asshole told me a story bout how his group attacked two young girls and a man. Raped em and had him watch. Sound familiar?" I gritted. I hated having this image in my head.

i looked and saw his face turn pale white and his expression turned to anger,

"was he one of the ones that touched her?" He asked.

"Says he wasn't. Says hes not like jack but I don't believe him. They were looking for her when you found him and killed 2 of his men." I said.

"wish one of the ones I shot would've been jack." He said running his hand through his hair.

"you and me both." I grunted.

"alright well I'll talk to kayla, hear her input on this then we'll go from there." He said.

"I'll talk to er." I said hopping off the banister, "she in her tent?"

"no daryl. While you were interrogating Randall. Something happened. She's ok. Just had a panic attack. She's been out for a few hours." He said.

"what! Why didn't anyone fucking tell me!" I yelled. I was pissed.

"You were in the barn" he explained.

"you couldn't come and get me!" I was way beyond pissed.

"no your mind wouldn't have been in the right place." He said.

i got in his face," I don't give a fuck! You know what whatever! Where the hell is she!"

"Upstairs. 3rd door on the left." He said.

i shook my head at him and bolted to the room. I entered just as maggie, lori and Carl was leaving. I gave em a head nod and walked into the room closing the door behind me. My heart sank, there she was. Pale, lifeless, and unconscious. I walked over to a chair and moved it to er bedside. Her breathing was heavy but it meant she was alive. Instinctly I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. I kissed it and then sighed,

"ya better wake up." I whispered.

i dropped her hand, feeling tired all of a sudden and walked to the recliner on the side of the room. This would be my bed for tonight and for how ever long she's in here. I can't do this anymore. Can't fight these feelings. I love this girl.


	31. Why does he hate me

**Kaylas pov**

I woke up to an unfamiliar looking room. What happened? I looked quickly around and noticed daryl. He was sitting in a recliner across from the bed I was in, sleeping. A smile came to my face, he looked adorable. Shit kayla stop! As much as I wanted to tell myself I didn't love him, I couldn't. He may not love me but I love him and I can't deny that anymore. He has been avoiding me since Justin died. Did I know why? No. That brought a tear to my eyes. I was brought to senses when I heard the door open. I turned to see Maggie. Her eyes widened and smiled, running over to the bed,

"Thank god your awake."

"How long was I out?" I asked yawning.

She sat down on the bed next to me, "about a day and a half."

Wow. "What happened?" I asked

"Had a panic attack and passed out." She said.

Realization hit me. The events played back in my head. We were talking about Randall and it scared me so much, I had one of my attacks. I have never been out for that long though.

"O yeah I remember now." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"Well we all voted and they are planning on executing Randall tonight, but Rick wants your input so he won't do anything till he hears what you have to say. "

Shit that means Rick knows who he is and that probably means daryl does too.

"That pissed Shane off. O and I told Glenn that I loved him."

My eyes widened,"o my gosh Maggie!" I hugged her and she smiled.

"So is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Ya. Carl and Rick make numerous trips in to check on you. Lori is starting to show. Carols getting better. Andrea, Shane, and dale are ok."

She stopped when she noticed I was starring at the sleeping man behind her. She smiled and said,

"He never leaves. Been here since he came out of the barn. Won't let anyone go near ya. This is the closest I've been to you since you passed out. You told him you love him yet?" Se whispered.

"No. I'm pretty sure it's one sided. He hasn't spoken to me since justin died. He's been avoiding me. I think I just annoy him." I sighed.

"I don't know. When he found out you were up here he went nuts. He was so worried. About ripped ricks head off cause he didn't send anyone to get him." We smiled.

That made me blush.

"He just doesn't know how to comfort. I can tell He's never felt like this or had someone that felt like this for him before. Ya know the first time I told Glenn I loved him he didn't say it back. Just stood there shocked. At first it hurt but I gave him time and after a while he finally said it."

I smiled at her and she said," just tell him. I'm gonna go get daddy and have him check on you. Plus Rick and Carl have been pacing back and forth downstairs."

We both laughed and she left. I looked back to daryl. Was she right? Did he really feel for me? If not then why is he here and never left?

I was takin from my thoughts again as I heard running down the hallway followed by the door being slammed open. I smiled to see a smiling Carl and a relieved Rick.

"Kayla!" Carl ran and jumped on the bed and hugged me.

"Hey ya sport." I smiled.

Someone grunted and I looked to see daryl had woken up. He saw I was awake and then looked back to Rick. I could have sworn I saw a sigh of relief. Herschel walked in and daryl just got up and left the room. I watched as he left and frowned. Rick noticed and walked over to me and kissed my forehead, but remained standing.

"how are you feeling?" Hershel said sitting by me and grabbing my wrist to check my pulse.

"fine." I sighed.

"Good. Do you get panic attacks often?" He asked.

"I used to when I was a kid. I was never out for more than a few minutes though." I sighed.

"well something must have bothered you a great ton then." He said looking into my eyes.

i really didn't want to explain anything to him so I just starred back. He sighed and got up,

"well I'd say you're ok, but I'm gonna have Patricia see if she can find an inhaler for you. If not then you just have to stay calm." He said.

i nodded and smiled,"thanks Herschel."

"Anytime." And he walked out.

"don't ever scare me like that again." Carl said.

"I'm sorry. I promised I was going anywhere remember?" I smiled.

"forever?" He asked.

"and ever." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Carl, I need to talk to her alone ok?" Rick asked.

carl nodded and left. Rick looked back to me and sat down in the chair by the bed.

"You really did scare us. I felt helpless cause I couldn't do anything." Rick sighed.

"I'm sorry Rick." I said.

he sighed,"I think you know why I wanted to talk to you alone."

i sighed and nodded,"Randall."

"was he one of the ones that touched you?" He gritted.

i looked down to the blankets and began playing with my fingers trying to get the horrible images out of my head,

"no he never touched me. But he was one of the guys holding my dad back and making him watch."

A tear slid down my face because of the memories.

he sighed and wiped it with his thumb,"the group wants to execute him, but I was doing nothing till I heard what you want to do."

i thought about it for a minute. Sure he never physically touched me, but the pain he caused my father was horrible. I gripped onto my locket and held it in my hands thinking. This boys life was in my hands right now. After a few minutes I spoke up,

"ya. He's a threat."

"Alright. We'll do it tonight." He sad," now get some rest. I'll go get ya some food."

He started to leave but I quickly grabbed his wrist. He turned to me with an arched eyebrow,

"did I so something? Why does daryl hate me?"'

he smiled and sat back down in the chair,

"trust me when I tell you he doesn't hate you. He's scared to get close cause he's afraid he'll lose you. The man has lost a lot. He's trying to cope with the fact he actually has feelings." He said.

"alright" I sighed.

he smiled and got up, "now I'll be back with some food around dinner."

"Ok" I smiled and he left me to my thoughts.

Ive never had a panic attack that bad before. Why was I out for more than a day this time? I thought long and hard, ya I was scared because of Randall, but she said daryl was taking care of him. My thoughts froze as I realized why I panicked so bad. It was cause daryl was alone with him. I sighed and just lay back down and closed my eyes.


	32. Would've killed him even if she said no

Daryl's pov

She's ok. She's ok. Relief filled me when I saw those beautiful green eyes look at me for the first time since they closed. Scared the shit out of me. I need to talk to her, but I just can't without feeling something in my throat. Plus I need to protect er. Girl like her don't belong with a guy like me. She deserves so much better than a redneck trash dixon. I left the room quickly to avoid any questioning and let her have her little family reunion. In all honesty I just wanted to scoop the girl up and hold on to her and never let er go. I'd never show her that. That is not what a dixon does. A few minutes later I heard footsteps comin down the stares to me. It was Rick.

"he touch her?" I asked gritting me teeth.

"no but he was one of the ones holding her dad back." He sighed.

that pissed me off! If you were nothing like those guys then how the hell could you hold back a grown man and forcing him to watch his daughter and niece be raped? Hell ur just as bad if not worse!

"She want him dead?" I asked. Hell I hoped so.

"Ya she does." He said.

"good, would've killed him even if she said no." I grunted.

"me too." He smiled.

i grunted in response, "we doin it tonight?"

He nodded.

"alright, I'm gonna go on a hunt. Get us some food for tonight." I said starting to walk towards the door, but a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
i looked at Rick like what the hell?

"you need to talk to her. She thinks ya hate her daryl." He sighed.

Shit. I mean it's a good thing so she don't fall for me, but it killed me making her feel like that. Honestly I know I'd been avoiding her since her brother died. I shot him, kinda felt guilty. Every time I looked at her, I saw her brother.

"stop avoiding her. She needs you. Now more than ever. She asks for you all the time. Please" he begged.

i nodded,"I'll be back before dark. Don't start without me."

He nodded.

(later that night.) Kayla's pov

Herschel cleared me to get up and move about mid day. I just had to take it easy cause I was weak. I nodded and hung out with Maggie, Glenn, and Carl. Daryl was no where to be found. Sure I loved hanging out with everyone, but daryl, I needed him and wanted him most. Glenn must have noticed my eyes looking around,

"he went hunting."

I blushed and Carl started taunting,"oooooooooh"

"shut up." I laughed.

"make me." He stuck out s tongue at me.

"oh you want me to make you?" My eyebrow lifted deviously.

he just starred wide eyes.

glenn laughed,"I'd run if I were you."

carl looked at me and got up and ran. I laughed and ran after him. He was easy to catch up to. He was small, but I was really fast. I tackled him to the ground easily and pinned him by sitting on top of him. And began tickling him. I heard laughing not only from Carl, but from Maggie and Glenn. Carl was begging for me to stop.

"say kayla you are amazing and will always be better stronger and tougher than me." I smiled.

"never" he starred up at me.

i shrugged,"suit yourself." And began tickling him again.

"ok ok!" He begged and I smiled down awaiting the words I wanted to hear.

"kayla you are amazing and will always be stronger and tougher than me." He laughed.

"very good." I laughed getting off of him.

he got up and I ruffled his hair. It had gotten later so all the men went to the barn. Daryl returned and went with them. he gave me a nod and i smiled back. Maggie came and wrapped an arm around me,

"it'll be over soon."

"no it won't." I sighed thinking of the the rest of jacks group. This is only one of them. Not even the dangerous one.

she looked confused at me. I looked to Carl and told him to go find Lori. He nodded and left and I looked back to Maggie and explained of my life before the group. She just hugged me and promised not to tell anyone. We then noticed the men had came out of the barn, but we didn't hear a shot so we were confused. I watched Shane storm away, Rick was dragging Carl to the house, and daryl looked pissed. I stood up from my seat and gave a confused stare. Daryl made eye contact with me and walked to me. Maggie left so we could have time. He approached me and didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and led me to his tent.

"daryl what happened?" I asked.

No response.

"Daryl!" I said louder.

He turned to me,"ur stayin with me."

"Why? You don't talk to me for days and you expect me to just stay with you?" I asked yanking my rm away from him.

"dammit kayla! I'm trying to protect ya! We didn't kill Randall! Carl came in and told his dad to do it and Rick pussied out. I want you by me!" He yelled.

my body froze. Randall wasn't dead. He was alive. 


	33. Doesn't he have a mother For that

The next night. (Ricks pov)

After losing dale, all I could think of was getting Randall out of our lives. We decided not to kill him because that's what dale would've wanted. It wasn't sitting too well with Shane and I knew it wasn't with daryl either, but at least he kept his mouth closed about it. Kayla was nervous, you could tell she kept her guard up with everyone. I nodded my head In the direction of the barn to daryl and he followed me.

"we're about ready to take him. You ready?" I asked.

He looked to kayla who was standing next to Maggie on the porch. He still hasn't talked to her that I know of.

"yah I'm ready." He grunted.

we began walking when we were cut off from screams,"Rick! Rick!"

i turned and saw my best friend coming out of the woods. Bloody and beaten. Daryl and I ran up to him along with the rest of the group.

daryls pov

"Randall escaped! I chased after him and he jumped me!" Shane explained.

Fuck! Can't catch a break! That little prick is probably makin his way back to his group. Hell no! My gaze turned to kayla. She was frozen and her breathing started picking up. I nudged her arm and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I pointed to the inhaler in her pocket that Herschel had given to her. She looked where I was pointing and nodded her head in thanks to me as she took the medicine. I needed to get out there and find him. I promised she'd be safe and I ain't break-in that promise now.

"which way he go?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Kayla said.

i turned to her like she was crazy," the hell you are! Ya couldn't be out there for more than a minute without havin a damn panic attack!"

"I'd have a worse one here worrying about your dumb ass!" She screamed.

I looked at the girl. She worried about me? I was the real reason she had such a bad one last time? I looked to Rick for help. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"look I know you want to help, but I need you here. I need you to watch Carl."

"doesn't he have a mother for that?" She spat back.

alright not gonna lie. That was hot.

"Kayla please. I know what you're feeling. I can't have you going out there when the other members of his group may be there too" He sighed.

realization hit her and she just nodded. She looked at me and then Rick whispered something in her ear that made her smile and nod. They both looked to me and smiled as she walked to Carl. I gave a confused stare at Rick and he just sho his head.

"alright, Shane, daryl, Glenn. Let's go." He said and we headed off to the woods.

kaylas pov

"I promise I'll bring him back" Rick whispered in my ear causing me to smile.

Hearing that I guess made me feel a little bit at ease. Its been about a half hour since they left and my attention was fully focused in the woods. I knew daryl could take care of himself, but it was Shane who I didn't trust. Carl noticed my worry,

"you wanna go look for him?"

I looked to him and sighed," it's not him I'm worried about."

"you think dads in trouble?" He asked.

i sighed,"if that group that Randall's in is out there then they all are."

he jumped up,"we gotta go get him!"

"Carl no. I'm sorry I scared you just sit back down." I said.

"No! I'm going to get my dad back with or without you!" He said and started running off towards the woods. Shit.

"Carl!" I yelled running after him.

daryls pov

China man and I made it back to the house and walked up on the porch where everyone was. I looked to find kayla wasn't in the room which worried me for a sec, but neither was Carl. I remember Rick told her to watch em and that's where she'll be.

"we found Randall. He was a walker." Glenn sighed.

"did he get bit?"Andrea asked.

"no. Died cause of a broken neck." I scoffed.

"how's that possible?" Carol asked.

i just rolled my eyes," followed two sets of tracks for a while. When it came to an end looked like there was a fight."

"wait are you saying Shane killed Randall?" Maggie asked.

"looks like it. Said he got jumped, but hell that boy doesn't weigh anymore than Carl does. No way he could've caused any damage to Shane." I said.

At the sound of Carl's name, Lori went inside to find him. Stupid bitch needs to step up, he's not Kayla's responsibility. I was eager to see her though.

"so you're sayin Rick is out there alone with him?" Carol asked.

"daryl can you go get him?" Maggie asked.

i only agreed cause I know how much it would kill kayla if Shane killed him. I started to walk away when I heard Lori come back out,

"I can't find Carl!"

My eyes got wide, if Carl was missin so was kayla. My heart started pounding.

"He wouldn't go after Rick would he?" Carol asked.

"Oh my gosh." Maggie gasped.

i looked at the farm girl confused and then turned to the direction she was starring. A herd. Bigger than I have ever seen before. Shit.

"we gotta go!" Glenn yelled grabbing Maggie.

"we gotta find Carl!" Lori protested.

Carol screamed grabbing loris hand and rushing her to a car,

"he was with kayla! they are probably both with Rick!"

thats what I was afraid of. Dammit woman! Then I heard a noise and we all froze. a gunshot. No 


	34. What did you do to her!

**Kayla's pov**

_damnit Carl_. I ran as fast as I could after him into the woods. I was quickly losing my breath until I almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"What the hell Carl!" I whisper yelled.

he didn't even look at me. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and my heart froze. Shane had a gun aimed at Rick.

"Carl get down." I whispered to him while pushing him behind a bush.

"Take this and stay down. Do not come out for anything you hear?" I whispered giving him my dads gun.

"But kayla.." He started to say but I cut him off,

"dammit Carl just listen to me."

He nodded and I stood up, taking a deep breath. I knew I was going into the line of fire weapon less, but Carl now has something to protect him if something happened. That's what was important. He was safer. Now my soul focus and worry was on Rick as I stepped out behind Shane quietly. Once Rick saw me, his eyes shown nothing but fear and worry.

**ricks pov**

i knew this was going to happen when we separated. Shane wanted me dead,wanted this group, and my family. I tried not to show the fear I was in as he aimed his gun to my head. That fear and worry escalated to higher extremes when I saw her sneak out of the woods behind Shane. I made eye contact with her and tried to send a message begging her to turn around or run away. She got the message, but shook her head no. I looked back to Shane and he began yelling some more. My only hope was he wouldn't notice the young girl behind him. _please stay quiet kayla._

"We were doing fine without you! I was taking care of Your family way better than you ever could! I protect them and keep them safe!" He screamed.

"oh really?" She said.

_damnit kayla_

Shane's body language froze when he heard the voice behind him. He turned his head to see kayla standing there. An evil smile played at his lips. That pissed me off.

"shut up!" He yelled.

"no! Keeping people safe is not what you do! Sure you may be tough, but what you do to women is sick! None of us feel safe around you! me and Lori especially! And after what you did to me, ain't no way I'm letting you around Carl!" She yelled.

he just laughed evily. What was she talking about? A thought registered in my mind when she mentioned Lori. My body froze. I knew what he did to my wife, I swear if he did that to her, he was dead.

"What did you do to her?" I said gritting my teeth.

he turned back to me and smiled. That really made me mad.

"I said what did you do to her!" I demanded in a louder voice.

he chuckled,"relax Rick. Just tried to show her a good time. Take care of her like a real man should until that damn redneck showed up."

my blood was boiling! The very thing I was trying to protect her from happened and not from Randall, but from the man I so called my best friend. I waited for him to take a glance back at kayla to make my move. When he did I ran to him and tackled him to the ground causing him to drop the gun. I had the advantage for a while until he kicked me in the nose and I fell back off of him. I heard a female whimper and got up, quickly turning around. I froze. Shane had kayla with a gun to her head.

"now now Rick. That was the wrong thing to do. Kayla here will have to pay that price." He said in an evil voice.

the look in her tear stained eyes was scared,"Rick" she whimpered.

"Shane let her go. This is between us." I said sternly.

"On your knees Rick." He yelled. I did what I was told as he kept her in a choke hold but now had the gun aimed at me.

she began to whimper more.

"Shh it's ok baby. It'll all be over soon and we can get back to where we left off." He whispered to her.

She shook her head no aggressively and he laughed. He got closer to me so that the gun was against my forehead. I looked at the frightened girl. I failed her. Failed to keep my promise to her dad. I gave her apologetic eyes and she just cried in return.

"please Shane" she cried.

"bye Rick." He said and I closed my eyes waiting for the shot.

I heard one, but I don't get hit. I opened my eyes when I heard Shane scream out in pain. I looked and saw Carl behind him. His bullet only hit his shoulder.

"You little!" He started charging after my son.

I quickly got my knife out of my boot, grabbed him, and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. Pure rage took over me, I showed no remorse as I watched the life leave his body.

"you did this!" I kept shouting until I felt him go limp. He was dead.

i wiped the blood off of my face and turned to face my kids. I ran up and hugged them both as they both cried into my arms. I pulled away and wiped their tears.,

"common we gotta get back to the farm."

They both nodded. I watched as Carl gave kayla back her gun. My eyes grew wide. She came into this defenseless. She gave me a weak smile and I nodded in return as we ran back to camp. No one was prepared for what was waiting for us.

**Kayla's pov**

we returned to chaos. Walkers everywhere. Everyone was heading to the cars and leaving. I looked frantically for daryl everywhere. I was pulled from my trance by Rick

"come on let's go!"

"No! I gotta find daryl!" I screamed back.

"he'll be fine come on!" He started to pull me to the rv, but I got out of his grasp and ran.

i heard him shouting behind me,"kayla no!" But I didn't listen. I had to find daryl.

using my dads gun I took down walkers as I searched. I heard screams and saw carol surrounded so I quickly ran and started killing them off. One problem though. There was too many and I knew I was going to be out of bullets soon.

"Carol run!" I screamed.

"no not without you!" She yelled back.

"Carol dammit go! I'll be fine!" I screamed.

I knew I wouldn't be though. The odds of me making it out of here alive were not likely. Atleast I would die protecting my family. She finally nodded through her tears and ran. I continued shooting and heard the sound of a motorcycle, I smiled through my tears. He was alive and was going to be safe. I continued shooting until my gun clicked. I was out of bullets. Shit. Well only one thing to do now. Run. I put the gun back into my belt and turned to run one way, but it was blocked by walkers. Damn. I turned the other way and blocked. I was surrounded. This was it. I was done. I accepted it, but all I could do was scream.

**Daryl's pov**

i swear when I see that girl again. I'm gonna kill her. I drove around this walker invested farm for what felt like hours taking down as many as I could and looking for the girl. Nothing. I saw every car begin to leave and the farm had gone up in flames. We had to retreat. I looked one more time to see if there was anyone else left other than the cars. Thats when i heard it. those gun shots. the ones that belonged to her dads gun. she was still here and still alive. i drove towards the shots when I saw carol scream and I drove to her,

"you alright?" I yelled

she was panting,"yea I'm fine! Daryl Kayla's in there! She saved me and told me to run!"

Dammit woman! Always gotta be the hero! My skin fell ice cold as I heard her blood curling scream.

"get to the car! I'm goin after her!"

she nodded and ran for the car. I didn't even look back to make sure she got to the care safe. There was only one person I needed to be safe. I followed the screams. My heart skipping a beat every time I heard it. I finally saw her, she was surrounded. Why the hell isn't she shooting? Gotta be out of bullets. I quickly started shooting my way to her. As I did, she looked at me surprised and stood there shaking. Walkers were still coming at us.

"come girl I ain't got all day!" I yelled.

She nodded and I felt her get on behind me and her arms wrap around me, which brought a smile to my face. I quickly shook it away. She isn't safe yet. We aren't safe yet. I quickly drove off going to where I was hoping the group would be. The highway. I felt her rest her head on my back. She was safe for the time being, my girl was safe.


	35. Even if I die trying

**Kaylas pov**

we drove for what felt like hours, but honestly I didn't care. I was with daryl. He had come back for me. I was with the man I want to be with most. We were close and who knows if we'll ever be this close again. I wondered where the rest of the group was. Would I ever see them again? Carl? Rick? Maggie? Glenn? I lost my family again. Daryl hadn't said one word to me the entire trip. I figured out myself we were heading back to the highway to see if anyone was there. My thoughts were quickly stopped when we stopped. I opened my eyes and took my head off Daryl's back, looking at the scene infront of me. There they were. Our group. A huge smile came to my face when I saw Carl. He was by his parents when he saw us and screamed,

"kayla!"

He ran towards me. I quickly got off the bike and met him half way and hugged him. He was crying.

"shh Carl I'm here. I'm here." I whispered.

i felt Carl's weight lifted from me, only to be replaced by a set of new arms. Rick.

"thank god." He whispered.

i just cried into his embrace. He pulled out of the hug and cupped my face with his hands,

"Don't you ever do that to me again kayla." He said sternly.

i just nodded and hugged him again. I knew I would be getting some form of lecture. If this was ricks, I'd be grateful, but I was scared for Daryl's. Rick looked from me to daryl and walked up to him. I watched with a smile and then looked around for my best friend. I saw her next to Glenn.

"Maggie!" I screamed running to her.

"thank god!" She yelled meeting me half way as we hugged.

**daryls pov**

i watched as the girl reunited with everyone. Everyone in this group really loved her. Including me, but why the hell did she stay back at that farm? Rick walked to me with a smile on his face,

"thank you daryl."

i just nodded at him and we were silent, both watching her make her way to every group member.

he sighed, "if it wasn't for you she'd be dead. I tried to get her to leave with me, but she refused cause she didn't know where you were. Wouldn't leave till she found you."

I was shocked. That girl was pretty much walker food! Why the hell would she be so stupid! She shouldn't worry about me! Let alone risk her life for me! Rick saw my expression,

"go easy on her."

he knew I had words for her. I was just happy he wasn't gonna stop me.

**kaylas pov**

Later that night was nothing but pure drama. We all found out we were infected, meaning when we die, we become a monster. Everyone was questioning ricks leadership. I wasn't, hell I'd follow him anywhere. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. I walked a little further down the road until I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned seeing daryl. A sigh of relief took over me , but not for long. His face was a mixture of determination and anger. When he reached me grabbed my arm and pulled me a little further. This scared me a bit. Once we were far enough away, he turned to make sure nothing was around and then said,

"the hells the matter with you! You suicidal or some shit!"

I looked at him confused. That only seemed to piss him off more.

"at the damn farm!" He whisper yelled.

oh that's what this was about. Knew this was coming.

"what did you want me to do daryl! Leave ya there? What if you were hurt!" I whispered back angrily.

"but I wasn't! Plus I'm not ur damn problem anyways!" He said.

"don't you freaking see how bad it would kill me if you died you asshole!" I screamed.

he stopped for a minute and just looked at me.

"I know you're not use to having someone care about ya but I do! Even if you don't for me and I'm going to fight like hell to protect ya!" I yelled.

"Like hell you will! Dammit I can take care of myself! Only people you need to be caring about is that boy and Rick! Now stop playing hero!" He yelled and walked away before I could say anything else.

i sat there trying not to cry. I had just basically admitted my feelings for this man and he completely ignored em. He didn't care about me that way. I had to accept it. I meant every word I said though. I was going to fight like hell to keep that man safe, even if I die trying.


	36. You're mine

**A few months later. Kayla's pov**

We finally made it to the gates of the prison. We could make it, this could make us safe for at least a little while. Lori could have her baby here and be safe, it would be perfect. Only one problem though, the court yard is filled with walkers and our only chance was to get to the other gate and close it to get them all in the court yard to kill them.  
Rick cut a hole into the first gate so we all could get through. The walkers smelt us instantly and started over to the gate. Daryl was last in and tied the gate behind him. I glanced towards him and quickly glanced away when he looked to me. I've never been so nervous around a guy before. Our relationship was weird, he was a complete jerk but the way that redneck made my heart pound was crazy. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't, just sucks I know nothing will never happen. Anyways Rick was surveying the yard and saw that there was no hope if we couldn't get that other gate closed. He turned to us,

" this place is going to be perfect. For us to have a chance at safety we need someone to run to that other gate and close it. It's our only hope."

He turned to both me and Glenn. We both new we were the fastest.

"It's a suicide run." Maggie said. Lori agreed clearly getting frustrated with her husband.

"She's right Rick we'll find something else." T dog agreed.

"This is the safest place we come across in months" Rick protested.

Daryl came up behind me, I knew he knew what I was thinking. I looked to Glenn, he had Maggie, I had nothing. If this was a death run. I stepped forward, but daryl quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked to him and he glared at me. I turned back to Rick and said,

"I'll do it"

"like hell you will." Daryl growled.

I glared at daryl and he yelled,

" that's a death run! Only an idiot would make that run, you are not going"

"why do you even care daryl?! I have to for the groups safety!" I yelled back and yanked my arm out of his grip.

He got close to me and glared,

" no"

"we'll find another way" hershall said.

I looked to Rick and he looked back. He gave me a look in my eyes as to send me a message. We both knew there was no other way. I gave a head nod, but hid it so only Rick saw it to let him know I was on board with his silent message. Rick sighed,

" alright let's do this then. Beth, hershall, Lori, Carl, run the other way and distract walkers. Get as many as close to the fence to take out as you can. Daryl, carol,Maggie, go to the east and west towers and begin to shoot from there. Kayla, Glenn, you come with me. We'll take the south tower. We are gonna take this prison."

Everyone nodded and ran to do their assigned jobs. I ran beside Glenn and Rick and we stopped once we saw everyone was distracted with their task at hand. Glenn looked confused. Rick turned to us,

"are you sure you are willing to do this?"

I nodded.

"Wait I thought.." Glenn started to say.

"Do this fast. Don't stop, and keep running. Get into the north tower, lock the door behind you and find the switch to close the gate." Rick interrupted giving me instructions.

I took a deep breath.

" no Rick, I'll do it." Glenn objected.

I turned to him, " no I'm fastest. You have Maggie, I have nothing to lose."

"What about daryl?" He asked.

I said nothing. Daryl did do everything to protect me, but I needed to do this. It's not like he really cared.

" he'll kill us if anything happens to you." Glenn starred.

" I'm doing this Glenn" I said sternly.

" daryl is gonna go nuts when he sees this." Glenn sighed defeated.

" I'll deal with him." Rick said," but you do have to do this fast, before he tries to stop you."

I just nodded. Rick sighed and pulled me into a hug,

" thank you kayla"

I smiled when pulled away and saw Glenn turn away from me. I turned him to me and he had tears in his eyes. Glenn had been one of my best friends since day 1 of being here.

" don't ask me to say goodbye cause I'm not." He said firmly.

I hugged him, " good cause I'm not."

We pulled out of the hug and I put my thumb to his cheek and wiped a tear that had accidentally came over,

"I'll be fine." I smiled to him, but inside I was terrified.

Glenn saw that, I know he did,

" go beat zombie ass" he smiled and I smiled back.

I turned back to Rick and nodded,

" alright Glenn give her a boost and run back towards the east tower with me. Kayla watch for my signal, then jump and run. Do not stop you hear me?"

I nodded and turned back to Glenn who sighed, bent down and had his hands cuffed. I stepped in them and he boosted me up until I got to a roof of a shelter above the gate. I looked back down at him, he gave me a thumbs up and a weak smile and ran with Rick. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I then heard,

" Kayla! No! Get your ass down now!"

I turned and saw daryl running towards Rick.

" Rick I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

Daryl charged for Rick but Glenn intercepted him, holding him against the fence. Daryl fought and fought and Rick tried to calm him down,

" listen to me, she's the fastest. She offered so if you want her to live you have to calm down, get to your station, and shoot anything that comes near her."

" I swear Rick if she dies, I will kill you!" Daryl scowled.

I remained on the roof waiting for my signal. I saw Glenn release daryl and daryl stormed back off to the east tower. Rick turned to me and nodded. That was my signal. I took a deep breath and jumped. I hit the ground and ran. Most walkers were distracted by the others. I heard bullets and felt the air as they seized by me. I could do this. I had all the confidence until of course being me, I tripped and fell over my own two feet, scraping my knee pretty well. I grabbed my knee and did a silent yelp as I saw the blood. I quickly looked around and saw the walkers had all their attention on me now,

"shit" I whispered under my breath.

I quickly got up but ran right into a walker In front of me. We both went down. I fought to keep the dead from my face as it was trying to get my neck. I tried to grab my knife but if I reached for it the walkers teeth would get my neck easily. I looked around panicking and saw other walkers getting closer. I was going to die I knew it. I continued struggling till the body went limp. All the walkers weight was now on me, not moving. I quickly pushed it off and saw an arrow in the head. I looked to daryl real quick and smiled. He scoffed. He was pissed. I couldn't think about that right now so I continued running to the tower. I got In and locked the door and ran up to the control room and found the button. I pushed it and the gate started to close. I smiled and took my gun out of my back Pocket and ran to the outside of the tower room and began picking off walkers one by one with the others. When they were all dead cheers from everyone sprung out! I even heard Rick yell,

" Kayla you did it!"

I looked to daryl who was actually smiling, I still knew he was pissed but for that moment he couldn't be.  
Later that night we camped inside the gates. Everyone was smiling, Beth and Maggie were singing, it was an all around good time for once. No one had any worries. Rick was surveying the perimeter and daryl was on watch on top of an old bus. I looked at him and sighed. He hadn't talked to me at all this afternoon since my death run. The others must've noticed my starring and Lori said,

" don't worry kayla. He'll come around."

I looked to her and smiled. I saw Rick still surveying so I ran up to catch up with him,

"hey Rick!"

He stopped and waited for me. We were walking side by side when I said,

" you've walked these fences 3 times, if something was wrong you would've found it by now."

He smiled," just seems too good to be true."

We both laughed and then silence for a minute and he stopped. I looked at him.

"It's all because of you you know. I was an idiot though" He sighed.

"Rick" I stated.

" it's true. Sure I'm happy about finally finding a place, but I put one of my own at risk. Kayla you are my daughter now and i feel...I feel like shit for having you do that." He sighed.

I just smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. I pulled from the hug and we walked back to the group. I glanced over to daryl who was still on watch. Carol walked up to me and gave me a plate of food,

" go take it to him or he'll never eat."

I smiled at her and took the plate. As I neared daryl I got nervous and braced myself for the attack I was about to get. I tried to climb up to him but having food in one hand made it impossible. He scoffed and bent down and helped me up,

" what do you want?"

" if I don't bring you food you'll never eat." I joked.

Clearly he didn't think it to be funny but took the plate anyways. I handed it to him but the kinda winced a bit. When tht walker fell on me it had messed up my shoulder. He noticed,

"what's wrong?"

"My shoulder, when that walker fell on me,just hit it I guess." I replied rubbing my shoulder.

He put his plate down,

" here turn around."

I was confused but I did. I then felt 2 rough,but soft hands on my shoulders. He began massaging them. I had the biggest smile on my face. He must've noticed because he stopped rather quickly,

" we should get back"

I sighed and nodded. He jumped down and held his arms up to catch me. I jumped down and he helped, but he turned from me directly and began walking away. I stood there frozen. I had to say something,  
" I'm sorry."

At first I thought he didn't hear me but he stopped and turned to me.

"What?" He asked but it had a hint of anger in his voice.

I sighed," I know you hate me now, even more thAn you probably did before."

He got mad and walked to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me behind the bus so we were out of view from everyone.

"You think I hate you?!" He glared.

It scared me a bit so I said nothing. He was clearly pissed,

" Kayla why are you so dumb! You think I hate you!"

"I don't see why you even cared that I made that run, I'm nothing to you daryl!" I whisper yelled.

"You know nothin! Do you know what I would've done if you would've died today!" He whisper yelled.

We were both silent. The expression on Daryl's face looked as if he had just confessed to a serious crime. He admitted having feelings for me. I just starred at him in amazement. He sighed in defeat and just looked at me to say something, but I was frozen. Then he walked over to me and grabbed me and kissed me. It took me a minute to realize what was going on and I kissed back. It was the the most amazing kiss I've ever had. He grabbed me as if to pull me closer to him. Once we were done he layed his forehead on mine and whispered,

"you're mine."

I looked at him and nodded and he walked away. I walked behind him back to the group and sat next to Glenn who had a smile on his face. I smiled back and hit his arm playfully. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this one. Rick began to speak,

"this place is perfect and tomorrow I want to get inside. We can clear a cell block and live there."

Everyone contemplated for a minute then nodded.

"Alright I only want to take a few people. Glenn,daryl, Maggie, and kayla." He said.

I smiled, he trusted me to be good to help.

"No." Daryl said.

I looked to him angry. Rick was confused.

"She ain't going." Daryl stated sternly.

Rick sighed,

"she's good with a knife. We need her."

"Daryl glared at him and I got up and walked to daryl,

"I'm going."

He glared at me and walked away.


	37. I can sure as hell try

The next morning, I was woken up really early by someone shaking me. I stood up fast and clenched my knife in my hand. I stopped when I saw daryl.

"daryl what the Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" I whisper yelled.

He smirked and said,"take a walk with me."

I nodded and walked with him. We were walking the perimeter of the gate and he said,

"I really don't want you going today."

I sighed and said," If I'm needed to help the group, I'm going to do it. You can't protect me from everything."

"I can sure as hell try" he said.

"I can take care of myself." I said.

" I know you can. Look just promise me you'll stay safe." He said

. "Daryl.." I sighed.

"Promise me." He said sternly.

I sighed defeatedly,"promise"

he smiled and grabbed my hand and we continued walking. I couldn't believe how fast things changed for us. It took so long for him to admit he felt something and now that he did everything was perfect. Something was bothering me though,

"daryl?"

"ya?" He asked looking at me.

"what are we?" I asked nervously. I was scared I was gonna cause some sort of outburst in him.

he sighed,"what do you want to be?"

"I mean are we like a couple now?" I asked avoiding eye contact with him.

he smirked when he saw my nerves and we stopped walking. He tilted my head to look at him with his hands,

"I meant what I said last night. You're mine. You've been mine for a long time, I've just been to much of a dumb ass to not tell you sooner."

I smiled,"so I'm your girlfriend?"

he smiled and leaned down, giving me a very soft, but passionate kiss," ya yer my girl."

We smiled at each other and walked back to the group to get ready for the day.

**ricks pov**

i woke up early to get everything set for the day. I looked around to make sure everyone was ok. Everyone seemed to be there except kayla and daryl. I quickly got nervous. I ran around looking for her, but stopped. A huge smile came to my face when I saw her and daryl walking together holding hands?! Bout time redneck! I couldn't stop starring at them. Seeing her this happy made me happy. I've felt horrible by sending her in on the suicide run yesterday and having her go with us today. What can I say? I'm a father. She almost died and it was my fault. I was to blame.I was interrupted when someone cleared their throat next to me. I turned to see Lori. I hadn't been even speaking to her since I found out her affair with Shane and that this baby might not even be mine. She looked on to kayla and daryl and I followed her gaze,

"look at them, reminds me of us when we first started dating." She said.

i smiled at the memory, but quickly shook it away,

"ya."

I felt her eyes on the side of my head as I watched the girl,

"you've done good with her. Mark would be proud." She said.

i shook my head,"no. I sent her on a suicide run yesterday. I should've taken it."

"she's strong. She truly loves you and Carl. I couldn't be more thankful for her. You are a great father Rick. Don't blame yourself when nothing even happened." She sighed.

"you're right, she is strong. That girl has gone through so much. I couldn't even imagine. Why do I feel like I'm losing her now?" I sighed.

"Its because now she has Someone else looking after her. Daryl's good for her." She said.

I always knew I wasn't the only one protecting her. I always knew daryl loved her from the moment he layed eyes on her. I guess I just never accepted it. I've never had a little girl, never got to be the over protective father that gets to threaten the boy at the door until now. I may not have known her when she was little, but she is my little girl.

"this baby will need you protecting it when it comes." She said.

I scoffed," ya since its father is gone."

"Rick I didn't know. Shane said you were dead. This baby is yours no matter what. You are my husband." She sighed.

I looked at her for the first time in a while and I mean really look at her. At first I couldn't be mad at her. I mean Shane told her I was dead, but to continue it after she knew I wasn't was killing me. I looked back and saw kayla and daryl walking back so I sighed,

"I gotta go get everyone ready."

She nodded and we walked back to camp. 


	38. My girl I liked that

**Kayla's pov**

We were at the front door and Rick turned,

"stay in formation."

We all nodded and daryl grabbed my arm from the back. I turned to him and he looked in my eyes and nodded. I smiled and nodded back. He walked up towards the front with Rick. Glen was in the middle, leaving me and Maggie in the back. The first door we went through was leading to cell block c. After clearing it we went and got the others.

"home sweet home" Glenn said.

"is it clear?" Lori asked.

"this block is." Rick replied.

**daryls pov**

Home sweet home" Glenn sighed.

I smirked a bit and threw my crossbow down while the others piled in. Rick explained,

"Stay in this cell block. The others are not cleared so stay here. Now everyone pick their cells. We may need to share so Carl with Beth, carol with t dog, Maggie with Glenn, daryl with"

I interrupted, " I ain't sleepin in no cell, I'll take that perch."

"Looks like I got the perch too." Kayla said.

I looked over at her and gave her a smirk. Damn this girl did things to me and I accepted that. We all began to put our things up. I grabbed two mattresses out of a cell and put them side by side so it would make one bed. I looked up to see my girl standing there smiling. My girl. I loved that. She placed her bag down and sat on one of the mattresses. She sighed, holding her locket. I sat down nest to her,

"what ya thinking about?"

"Justin, dad, everything that's happened. Could we really be safe now?" She asked.

i lifted her chin up so she was looking in my eyes,

"ya ain't got nothin to worry bout. I want ya to stay here, take care of Carl till we get back."

She surprisingly didn't argue, she just nodded. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. As I began to walk away I heard,

"daryl?"

i turned to her,"ya?"

"be careful ok?" She whispered.

I nodded,"always am."

i started walking towards Rick and Carl who were arguing cause Carl wanted to come along.

"hey Carl, ya keep an eye on kayla for me?"

he smiled that smile that he only gets when kayla is mentioned,"ya! Where is she?"

i pointed towards the perch and he ran up to her.

rick looked over to me, "thanks"

i nodded and we started off into the other block.

**(an hour later) Kayla's pov.**

me and Carl have been playing cards for a while. I started getting worried about daryl. Plus Carl was kicking my ass.

"I win again!" He shouted.

"dammit Carl! Ya gotta be cheating some way!" I playfully punched him.

He just laughed. Then we heard screaming from downstairs. Not just any screams. screams of pure terror. we sprung up to our feet. I looked at Carl who had fear in his eyes,

"you stay here you hear me? Do not come out until someone comes to get you!"

He nodded and I ran downstairs unaware of what horror I would find.

"


	39. Always have and always will

I ran downstairs and quickly slid to a stop when I saw the scene infront of me. Glenn was wheeling an unconscious Herschel on a table. There was blood everywhere. Wait. Was his leg gone? I felt light headed so I quickly looked to someone else. Maggie came in the room next, crying. I ran to her and hugged her.

"what happened?" I asked.

"daddy got bit. Rick cut off his leg and he passed out from the blood loss" she cried.

I nodded and she ran to the room where Herschel was taken. I saw everyone made it back, except one person wasn't with them. My heart started pounding and I began to sweat. Where was daryl? T dog noticed my worry,

"he's around the corner by the door. Ran into some prisoners. Alive."

i nodded and ran to daryl. He was leaning against a table with his crossbow aimed for the door. I watched him confused until a group of men entered the room.

"Today's your lucky day boys . ya been pardoned by the state of Georgia. Yer free to go." He said aiming the crossbow at them.

i chuckled quietly by his sarcastic remark. The leader noticed me and now had his eyes on me. He gave me an evil smile. That scared me. The only time I've seen a smile so evil was on jacks face. Daryl noticed the mans attention was on something else and he looked behind him, seeing me. His face turned pale and angry.

**daryls pov**

i noticed these pricks stopped looking at me and to something behind me. What was with that dudes smile? I turned. Oh hell no. Kayla quickly drew out her gun And pointed to the men as she stepped closer to me.

"kayla get out of here." I gritted while keeping an eye on the men.

"No please stay." The leader said. He was eyeing my girl up and down.

i stood infront of her, "get your eyes off of her."

he looked back at me, clearly amused with my stunt of keeping the girl safe. I heard Rick and t dog join me buy my side.

"tell ya what. Ya give us the girl and we go peacefully?" Thomas said.

I heard Kayla gasp behind me.

i growled,"over my dead body."

"And mine." Rick said.

i looked at him and gave him a nod which he returned.

We figured out these pricks didn't know anything that was going on. We decided we'd share the prison as long as they stayed on their side and we would help em clear out a block in exchange for food. I walked kayla back to the perch.

"please stay here." I said.

she nodded. I could tell in her eyes she was clearly disturbed by Thomas's comment. I kissed her and ran back down to Rick to get all this over with.

**Kaylas pov.**

while the men were gone and we were all waiting to see if Herschel would wake up, I stayed on the perch playing with my knife. I looked at the walls where prisoners had carved things into the walls. I quickly got an idea. I took my knife and engraved KR+DD In a heart on a clear spot I found on the wall. I smiled at my work. Sure if daryl ever saw it he would think this was dumb so I was never planning on showing him. This would be my own little secret. I also decided to carve the names of those who we've lost. I engraved R.I.P Sophia, Justin, dad, dale,Otis,Patricia. I smiled at my work again. I jumped when I heard a voice,

"Kayla? What ya doing?"

i looked to see Carl.

I smiled," I don't know just got bored."

He walked over to me and say down next to me," so you engraved stuff in the walls?"

I shrugged, "why not?"

he read over my work and then smiled,"KR+DD huh?"

i blushed,"shut up"

he laughed,"can I write something?"

"of course." I smiled.

he pulled out his knife and began carving something. I watched until he pulled away and I read, "forever and ever"

i looked at him confused. He laughed," it was your promise. That you'd always be here forever and ever."

i smiled and kissed the boys forehead. He yawned.

"ya should probably get some sleep." I said.

he nodded and left the cell. I suddenly realized how tired I was so I crawled over to our cot and decided to try to get some sleep. A few hours later I woke up to someone laying beside me. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was. They put their arm around me and kissed my forehead. Daryl. I smiled And opened my eyes.

"didn't mean to wake ya." He whispered.

"it's ok. I'm glad to see you made it back. Everyone ok?" I asked.

"ya we ran into a few problems but we handled em. Most of the prisoners are dead. Dumb asses wouldn't listen to us. Only ones left are Oscar and axel." He sighed.

relief flew over me. Tomas was dead. One last thing I had to worry about.

i rested my head on his chest,"I'm glad you're ok. You have no idea what id do without ya."

"You'd be fine. Got that boy and Rick to look after ya." He said while rubbing my back.

"ya but wouldn't be the same if the man I love was dead." I sighed.

i knew what I had just done. I just admitted to being in love with daryl. I honestly didn't expect him to say it back. I felt his flinch and he stopped rubbing my back. I looked up at him with apologetic eyes,

"I'm sorry"

"got nothin to be sorry for. Hell I've loved ya for a long time just been to much of a damn wimp to say anything." He grunted.

this brought a smile to my face,"but wait why did you hate me so much when we first met?"

"Ya were tearin down walls I built up for years. Ain't never had no one care bout me before and here ya came and just made me into a big softy." He sighed holding me tight.

"so you love me too?" I asked.

"always have and always will." He said.

I kissed him and fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face. 


	40. I am

I woke up in the morning in the arms of the man I love. He's usually gone by the time I'm up so this was a rare moment. I smiled, he looked so peaceful. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his forehead. His light snoring stopped and I looked down to watch his beautiful blue eyes began to flutter open. I smiled and kissed his lips. He chuckled,

"I could get use to wakin up like this." He yawned.

"good morning to you too." I chuckled.

i began to get up, but he pulled me back down and positioned himself over me. He began kissing me. It was wonderful. He was kissing me with such force and I kissed back equally hard. His lips left mine and went down to my neck. He found my spot and a moan escaped my lips. I quickly covered my mouth and he smiled into my neck. He found my weakness and he was going to use that to his advantage. He began nibbling on it and I fought to keep my moans in. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt adrenaline and power so I quickly tried to push him so I was on top, but he grabbed my wrists and slammed me back down, holding my arms above my head and continued torturing me on my neck. He released his hand and it started traveling up my shirt when we heard Rick yell,

"daryl! Come on!"

he growled,"in a minute!" And he went back to kissing me.

"daryl come on!" Glenn yelled next.

He grunted and collapsed on my body fully, but not enough to crush me.

i laughed,"ya better go before they come and get you."

"later?" He asked.

"later" I smiled.

he kissed me one last time and got up to go with Rick and Glenn. I continued looking up at the ceiling for a minute before getting up, grabbing some clothes, and heading for the showers. Once I got out I changed into my jean shorts, my white tank top, violet flannel unbuttoned, and my cowboy boots. I brushed my hair and heard screams from downstairs. I ran and saw Herschel had stopped breathing. I pushed carol out of the way and began CPR. After a few seconds I got him back. Maggie hugged me as she saw her father wake up. Lori tapped me on the Shoulder and nodded with her head for me to follow. I nodded and Lori said,

"kayla and I are gonna go get some crutches"

they all nodded and I walked alongside Lori. I never really talked to her. Her family was basically my family now. I mean I always kinda resented her for what she did to Rick, she never payed attention to carl, but we are at the end of the world. It's better to have friends then enemies.

"I want to thank you for takin care of my boys." She said. "You've done things for them that I could never do."

"I doubt that Lori." I said.

"no. I've never seen Carl take to someone so quickly. And Rick? You've changed him, made him into a better man. I know what the people here think of me and I know I'm not winning any mother of the year awards. I mean im bringing a baby into this hell." She sighed.

"Lori Rick and Carl love you. And this baby? It's a blessing from god. Don't regret it." I smiled.

she had tears in her eyes,"kayla if anything ever happens to me.."

i cut her off,"Lori nothing's.."

she interrupted me,"I'm serious. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to take care of my baby."

"are you asking me to be the god mother of my new baby brother or sister?" I asked.

she smiled,"I am"

i hugged her," of course Lori."

she hugged back and wiped her tears when she pulled away. We found crutches and started back to Herschel. 


	41. We gotta go!

We got Herschel in his crutches and decided to walk outside. There wasn't a frown in the room. He was a true miracle. Beth, Lori, Maggie, and I helped him down the steps while Carl ran infront of us.

"Herschel ready to race?" He joked.

i smiled at him.

"you just give me some time, I'll take you on." He joked right back.

Carl laughed and ran up to hug me. I hugged back and looked to Lori who was smiling at the both of us. I smiled back and then heard Glenn yell,

"way to go Herschel!"

Carl released the hug and stood by Beth. I looked down to see daryl, Rick and Glenn on the other side of the gate fixing a break. I smiled at daryl who in return nodded to me with a smirk. This was the  
perfect moment.

**daryls pov**

damn that old man is a tough son a bitch. I felt relieved when I saw my girl. She was perfect and was standing next to Herschel. I've Only been out here a little while, but I feel like I haven't seen her in days. I smiled and nodded at her and I could see her blush. Everything was great until I heard Carl yell,

"walkers!"

i quickly looked to where the boy yelled. Walkers and a lot of em. I looked back to my girl was now having her gun out and was alongside Lori trying to kill them. My heart was pounding, they had no protection. We bolted for the gate door.

"Lori! Kayla! Get out of there!" Rick yelled.

"kayla! Glenn keys!" I yelled. He stopped and threw me the keys. I threw them to Rick. He was struggling finding the right one. I was going impatient. They needed us! _Kayla needed me!  
_  
"dammit! Hurry up!" I yelled at Rick while watching the herd attack our group.

**kaylas pov.**

"Maggie! Get Lori and Carl! I'm going to get carol!" I screamed over the gun fire. She nodded and ran off. I looked and saw Beth and Herschel were safe. I quickly ran over to carol and grabbed her hand,

"come on we gotta go!"

she refused," we have to get T!"

I looked over and saw t dog trying to close a gate to stop the herd. He didn't see one coming up behind him. I tried to fire at it, but my gun clicked. I was out of ammo.

Carol and I both screamed," T! Look out!"

it was too late though, the walker took a big chunk out of his upper arm by his neck. He screamed in pain.

"no!" Carol and I both screamed holding onto each other.

He quickly killed the walker and ran up to us,

"run! Let's go!"

We nodded and turned to go into a door entering the prison with T behind us.

**Daryls pov.**

He finally found the damn key and we quickly ran to the fight. We started taking down walkers left and right. I searched frantically for Kayla. She was no where to be found. _O please no_. I saw Beth and the old man were locked by the door. I quickly ran up to them after we got the area secure.

"how did they get in here?" Glenn asked.

"there had to have been a breach somewhere" Herschel said.

"have you seen Lori!" Rick asked worried.

"she, Maggie and Carl went In one of the doors." Beth said.

"what about kayla!" I yelled.

"I saw T dog take her and carol into that door over there." Herschel said.

Anger and fury surrounded me. I grabbed my crossbow and ran for the door. I heard china man behind me. " daryl stop!" Rick yelled. I turned and looked at him_. Why the hell was he telling me to stop?  
_  
"What the hell? We have to go back in there!" I yelled.

" there's too many walkers. She is strong she'll make it." Rick said.

I was pissed and I walked up to him,

"you are kidding me! I'm not just gonna leave her in there!"

"Don't for one second think you are the only one here that cares for kayla. That's my daughter!" Rick said sternly.

"We'll then ur one shitty father now I'm goin and bring.."

Alarms then started sounding. You got to be kidding me. Rick shot the ones outside and then we all froze when we heard a sound. It was a baby crying.

**kaylas pov.**

we were running as fast as we could from the herd after us. We had never been down this far before so we had no idea where we were going and T was getting bad.

"I gotta get you two out of here!" He grunted pushing us along.

"not without you! We can get you some help!" Carol cried.

"don't worry about me. This is gods plan and he's going to help me get you two out of here." He grunted in pain.

i looked at him crying and he wiped a tear running down my cheek. We were stopped again by another herd.

"you two get out of here! I'll hold em off! Go! Run!" He screamed running into the group of walkers.

"no!" I screamed.

"T!" Carol cried.

he just sacrificed himself to save us, "run!"

"carol come on we gotta go!" I cried pulling her along.

We ran through a door and she fell, hurting her ankle. I quickly picked her up and slung her arm over my shoulder. Her bandana fell off her head, but that was the least of my worries. I heard more growling and thought quick. I saw a closet and quickly pushed us both in there. I set her down gently, I know we couldn't stay here long. Oh god please let daryl be ok. 


	42. You promised

A few hours later

groaning from both the undead and from carol was all I heard. We had been in this dark closet for hours, maybe even a day. Carol was hurt. I tried to stay brave, but I just couldn't. T- dog sacrificed himself for us. I didn't know if daryl was ok. Did carl, maggie, and lori make it somewhere safe? were they even looking for us? I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face in my knees. I was thankful it was dark so carol couldn't see my tears. I always had to appear strong for her, especially in situations like this. A few more hours passed and the growling of the walkers were gone. All I now heard was carol whimpering. This was my chance. I know I couldn't get her back safely by myself. I bent down to her,

"carol I'm going to go get help."

"no it's dangerous out there." She whispered back.

"you're hurt, I gotta get you out of here." I whispered.

"you've risked your life for me once already, I can't let you again." She protested.

"it's what we do. We're family" I smiled.

she smiled back.

"I'll be right back with some help." I whispered and she nodded.

i quietly slipped out of our closet seeing no walkers. I looked for anything familiar and of course nothing. I had no idea where I was. I began walking back the way we came. Wrong decision. A group about twice the size of before noticed me. My hearT started pounding and I was in utter terror. I ran and they came after me. I wasn't fast enough though. I pulled out my gun and was going to shoot them, but it just clicked. Shit! I forgot I was out of bullets! They were getting closer so I just dropped my gun and ran. I started going into doors, not knowing where they lead. Sure that was a dumb idea, but at this moment I didn't care. I refused to turn around and look at the oncoming group of the undead, but there growling was loud so I knew they were growing closer. I finally made it to another door and found myself outside. I looked around for any sign of the group, but I was on the complete other side of the prison. Dammit! I watched as the herd came closer. I needed to get them out of here so it would be safe to get carol. I looked around quickly and saw a hole in the fence. I could lead them to the Forrest. I quickly ran to the woods and they followed. I was far enough ahead so I ran up a tree and watched as they continued on. I smirked at myself. Ha! Dumbasses. I slid down the tree once I was sure it was safe. i grabbed my locket and opened it, looking down at my once happy family. They would be proud. I looked back to the prison and was about to head back when I heard a twig snap. I quickly turned and froze,dropping my locket to the ground. my whole body began to shake and I was trying so hard to fight back my tears. I kept shaking my head hoping somehow this was just a horrible nightmare. He looked at me with pure evil in his eyes and evily laughed,

"miss me?"

i just stared fearful at the man that haunted my dreams before I blacked out...jack

**Daryls pov**

We started a group to go down and look for the 3 missing. I swear kayla ya better be alive! We got deeper into the cells. Not one walker. Where they all get off to? I was up front with Carl, boy had to shoot his mom. Hell I lost my mom when I was young too. This'll be even harder if kayla is still missing. Losing both of the most important women in his life. I had to find her, not only for me, but for him. We turned down a hall when something caught my attention. Carol's bandana. I bent down and picked it up. I really looked at the room for the first time. There was blood everywhere. This worried me. I was jumped out of my thoughts when Carl yelled,

"walker!"

i quickly aimed my crossbow, but the boy shot it before I could fire it. I looked at him and nodded in approval. I looked back down at the walker. He seemed familiar. I took a closer look. Shit. It was him. It was T. Things weren't looking good. I started getting way more nervous. If T was dead, was kayla too? No she couldn't be. I pushed those thoughts away and we continued on. We started walking further down the hall when I noticed a closet half way open. Out of curiosity, I opened it. I aimed at what I thought was a walker, only to find out it was carol. Relief flew over me. She was alive.

"Thank god." She cried.

i bent down and picked her up taking her out of the room. We quickly ran back and I set her in her cell while Carl ran and grabbed Herschel. Carol was all smiles. So relieved to be back. Where was my girl though? Herschel checked her over and everyone welcomed her back. She looked around the group looking for someone. I kept my distance, I literally felt empty. My heart dropped when she asked,

"where's kayla? I want to thank her."

Rick took a big gulp and fought back tears," she never came back."

"what happened" I asked eager.

"I hurt my ankle and couldn't move. She said she was going to go get help. I tried to stop her daryl I really had no weapon. I thought she made it back when you came and found me." She said with apologetic eyes.

i let myself began to sweat. I know what that meant. Only my girl would be dumb enough to go out into the open without a weapon. She wasn't coming back.

rick sighed," we'll get the shovels. Have a funeral."

"she's dead?" Carl choked on a sob.

i stormed off I didn't want to hear anymore. No way! No fucking way! I promised her I'd protect her! She promised she'd be safe! I just lost the only thing I ever cared for. I ran up to our perch, I could barely see with all the tears in my eyes. Dixon's normally don't cry, but I just hit my breaking point. My whole shitty life, Merle missing, and now I've lost the only good thing to ever happen to me. I punched a wall and just screamed. It's all I could think of doing.

"You promised!" I cursed her.

After the funeral I have talked to no one. I walked back up to the perch, laying on my bed. I looked to the empty mattress next to me and tear began to fall again.

"Shit!" I grunted, wiping the tears away.

I sat up and noticed her bag sitting across the room. I walked over to it and pulled out one of her shirts. I walked back up to my cot and layed down holding onto her shirt. It smelled like her. I tried to sleep but couldn't.


	43. Not her!

**Carl's pov.**  
this couldn't be happening. I lost everyone. _Why! Did I do someone wrong? She didn't deserve this_! I began crying and couldn't take it, I quickly ran up to the perch. I saw daryl sleeping so I silently snuck back to the wall where we carved things into the wall. I sat down and read what I wrote on it. "Forever and ever" I tried to keep my sobs down so daryl wouldn't wake up. I was mad though. she Broke that promise. I hit the wall and pulled my Knees to my chest and buried my head In them, I couldn't stop crying.

"you promised." I whispered through my tears," you promised"

**Daryls pov**

i hadn't moved in days. I couldn't. I know I've given up and kayla would beat my ass for it. i just starred at the wall thinking._ Could she really be dead? We never found her. Dammit daryl! Get ahold of yerself. She's gone. Ain't ever comin back. This is what ya get for getting close to someone!_ I couldn't even sleep, only had nightmares. When I did sleep, it wasn't for long.

(Daryls dream )

_"Daryl?" I heard her sweet voice ask._

_my heart was pounding, she was ok!, "kayla! Where are ya!"_

_i looked everywhere and nothing, I began to sweat, "kayla where are ya!"_

_i began running in the darkness screaming for her, then I came to a stop. There she was. Facing away from me. I ran up and turned her around. She was crying and so was I. She was here! She was ok!_

_"why'd you give up on me daryl?" She cried._

_"I didn't! Never did!" I said_.

"why _didn't you find me daryl! I needed you! I still do!" She cried._

_i rested my hand on her tear stained cheek. She started to disappear._

_"No please! Dont leave me." I begged._

_she started fading, I heard her echo," save me daryl! Save me!"_

_she was completely gone, "no! No!" I screamed completely falling in the darkness._

(end dream)

i woke up panting. Sweating. I looked around my room and I saw something in the corner and hearing whimpering. The hell? I walked over and saw Carl leaning up against the wall crying. I sighed looking at the boy, but why the hell was he deciding to cry in my room? I looked behind him and noticed Writing on the walls. It was different from the writing from prisoners. I sat next to the boy and he finally noticed me. He looked at me with red eyes and tears all over his face. He was watching me like a hawk. I looked back and then back at the wall. A tear fell down my cheek as i read KR+DD. i ran my hands over it wishing more than anything for just one more chance to hold her, to tell her how much i love her.

"This was our place. our secret." he sniffled.

i looked back at him And nodded. The Carl I knew at the beginning of this mess wasn't the same Carl I was looking at now. Hell I thought I had a shitty life growing up. It's nothing compared to his. I turned back looking at our initials.

" she engraved those. I engraved this." H said pointing at the words to the right of it.

i looked to him confused,"forever and ever?"

he sniffled,"ya it was her promise. She promised she'd never leave. Forever and ever."

he began to cry again so I awkwardly put my hand on his shoulder. Hell I ain't good with this comforting shit, but we were both in the same boat here. We both lost the woman that meant most to us. A sister and a love. i sighed and got back up, laying back down on the mattress. Something wasn't dream meant something. I went to bed that night really thinking, also holding onto Kayla's shirt for dear life. Maybe I wasn't the only one having these suspicions. I'm going to talk to Rick tomorrow.

**jacks pov**

i watched the trembling girl before me beg for me to stop. Seeing her in pain only made me happier. I continued kicking her and beating the shit out of this lowlife woman. Bringing her back to Woodbury was perfect. Sure I had to share her with Phillip, but it was part of our agreement. I could do anything I wanted to this bitch. She was at my complete mercy. I looked down at the beaten and trembling woman. She had blood and bruises all over her body. I only kept her In Her bra and underwear. Clothes are for humans and this girl was my dog. She wasn't worthy of clothes. Damn whore. Plus keeping her only in her underwear made it easy for when I wanted her. I was satisfied with my work for the day. Hell I knew phil and that redneck would have their fun with her later...what was his name? Merle maybe? I scoffed, gave her one last kick and exited the room.

**daryls pov **

The next morning, I made my way to ricks cell. I found Rick sitting on his cot starring at the wall. He'd really taken it hard since loris death and kayla being gone. He needed to grow up though, he now had Carl and little ass kicker to take care of. He noticed I was there and looked up to me,

"Something's not right Rick"

He sighed and looked at me with hurt in his eyes,

" daryl she's dead. You have to let go."

"Rick she could be alive! We dont have a body! She could be hurt!" I whisper yelled.

" no daryl she's not. Look I know first hand what you're goin through. When someone you care ab..." He said but I cut him off.

I got up off the cot angry,"dammit Rick! Get ahold of yourself! She may need us! She needs her father!"I got close to his face,

he got pissed," he died a long time ago! Don't you see! I failed at being a husband! I failed at keeping that promise to her dad! If there was any way, any possibility at all to bring her back I would! But I we can't daryl! I know how your feeling!"

"you know nothin" he stood his ground but said nothing.

I sighed and sat down defeated. He sat next to me.

"If I would've been by her she'd still be here. I'm so stupid Rick. I promised her I'd keep her safe." I started getting tears in my eyes but shook em real quick so he couldn't see.

He rubbed his hand on my back. I shrugged him off, I wasn't a softie.

"I think shes still out there."I said softly.

" look I know you want to believe, to hope. Unfortunately there is no way to get the women we love back. Just try to move on ok? She'd want you to." Rick said.

I was gettin annoyed, he wasn't going to help me. I got up and went back to my perch. I picked up her shirt and held onto it.

" what happened to you kayla?" I whispered to myself.

I decided I was going to stay up and solve this mystery myself. The next morning i went back to where we found carol. This time I went further. I looked for anything that would give me some form of a clue. My heart stopped when I saw something. I bent down and picked up her dads gun. My hope began to fade, I knew she wouldn't leave this even if she died trying. I shook those thoughts out of my head.p and put the gun in my belt. I had to know where she was. I continued following the hall till I came to a door. I opened it and it led me to the outside. I was now behind the prison. I looked around everywhere.

"kayla!" I yelled. No response.

dammit. I kept looking until something caught my eyes. The grass was messed up in the shape of a boot. I followed it to a hole in the fence. She made it out! she could be alive! I kept following the tracks until they stopped. I looked around confused.

"kayla!" I whisper yelled. Nothing.

I sighed and just about gave up until something caught my eye. If the sun wouldn't have been shining on it, probably wouldn't have seen it. I bent down and grabbed the object while whipping off the mud on it. Her locket. She was here, but something happened. I looked around for anymore clues. I noticed more tracks. 2 now. Ones that looked like hers and ones that belonged to someone else. There was definitely a struggle. She was alive and needed help I looked ahead and saw more tracks, I could follow them. I put the locket in my pocket and ran back to the prison to get help. I busted through the door and yelled,

"Rick!"

**Ricks p.o.v**

Trying to get over someone is probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Especially when it came to Lori. I was looking at Carl holding his baby sister. I still can't fully look at Judith without seeing Lori. I bet kayla would have loved her too. That's just another person I felt I was responsible for their death. I really took to her as my daughter. I kick myself in the ass because all I did was use her for dangerous situations. I was taking it hard, the group was taking it hard, daryl probably was the most. Carl was taking it real hard. He lost the two most important women in his life just like that. I haven't been much of a help being out of it since Lori. He was forced to grow up way to fast. I'm looking at my 13 year old boy, holding his few day old sister. He looks at me, but doesn't smile. He just looked away. I hadn't held Judith yet and I was her father. I walked into the cell,

"Carl?"

He looks back to to me and I hold out my arms signaling him to hand Judith to me. He smiles And puts her in my arms. I smile down at my baby girl and sit down on the cot in the room, Carl sits next to me. We are silent for a bit and tears form in my eyes.

"I miss her dad." Carl sighs.

"I do too buddy. You know how much your mom loved you." I said.

"Not her." He said.

I stopped looking At the baby and looked to him startled and confused. He sighed,

" kayla"

"I know buddy, I do too." I responded.

I knew Carl loved kayla. She gave more attention to him than Lori did in the end. Tears slid down my sons cheeks. I quickly got up and put Judith in our homemade crib and quickly back to Carl. I leaned down to his height and put my hand on his shoulder,

" hey, hey. No need for tears. She wouldn't want you to be crying."

"Dad I want her back." He cried.

"Shhh. You know how much she loved you. But you know what you have another sister now and she's gonna need you Carl." I was trying my hardest to comfort him without myself crying.

He nodded through his tear and hugged me. I was startled at first, but hugged back. We were both crying and when he pulled away I wiped my eyes.

"Dad?" He asked.

I looked to him.

"Can Judith's middle name be may?" He asked weakly.

"May? Why may?" I asked confused.

I looked deep into his tear filled eyes,"that was Kayla's middle name."

My eyes felt tears again,

"that's perfect"

he smiled weakly and hugged me again.

"Rick!" I hear daryl scream.

Carl and I jump. Something was terribly wrong.

"Carl stay in here with your sister."

He nodded and I ran 


	44. Sorry chinaman

**Daryls pov**

I was pacing back and forth waiting for Rick to get his ass over to me. When he did, I was so pissed. He looked worried,

"daryl what happened? What's wrong!"

I said nothing just scoffed and threw him Kayla's locket. His eyes got wide when he realized what he was holding.

"where did you find this?" He asked.

"woods. She's alive. I told ya." I grunted.

"where is she" he asked hopeful.

"saw some tracks. She's alive but we gotta find her." I said.

he sighed again,"daryl this was a great find, but it doesn't mean she's alive."

this enraged me! I starred at him like he was crazy! Why is he giving up! This is kayla we are talking about!

"the hell Rick! I got her tracks! She's in trouble we gotta help her!" I yelled.

"you found tracks that may belong to a walker! I can't just send my people out there to find a ghost! Maggie and Glenn are already out getting formula, I don't know who else to send out!" He yelled gripping her locket tighter.

"I'll go." We heard a small voice behind him.

We both turned to see Carl.

"no Carl. I told you to stay with your sister." Rick said and turned back to me.

carl was pissed and grabbed onto his dad and made him look at him," I don't care dad! If kayla is alive and in trouble I'm going to help with or without your permission! She is family! She's protected us so many times! She's my sister dad! Why are you not caring anymore! Why are you not trying to help her!"

I starred, shocked at the small boys outburst. One problem, Rick was pissed too.

"you think I don't care! I'm trying to protect all of us from getting hurt! I want to believe just as much as you do that she's ok, but we can't! I've lost her and your mom Carl! I can't lose you too!" He yelled.

father and son just starred at each other. I was about to break the silence when carol came in,

"you guys should see this."

we looked at her confused, but followed her into the other room where a dark skinned woman with dreads lay. She has been hell carol? After about an hour we found out that Maggie and Glenn had been kidnapped by some prick named the governor. Rick was already sending a rescue team which pissed me off. I sat on the perch looking at the KR+DD when Rick walked in,

"we're about to leave. You almost ready?"

"Damn told ya already, ain't goin." I grunted.

"daryl we need you." He sighed.

"ya well kayla needs ya too. Do ya care? No. Hell ya sendin out a search party to get them two, but not for a girl ya claimed as yer own!" I said getting in his face.

"If Kayla's alive she can survive on her own for a few more hours. If she was here she'd want her best friend get them and then we get kayla." He said.

i grunted, grabbed my crossbow, and heading for the car. If this took too long I was ditching him. My girl comes first. Sorry chinaman.


	45. Leave them alone!

**Kayla's pov**

pain was all I felt as I drooped In and out of consciousness. I lay In a puddle of my own blood as jack and a man I learned to be called the governor took turns having their way with me. I wished more than anything that they would just kill me, but I knew jack wouldn't give me that mercy. He would make it long and painful. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. It hurt to even breathe and I knew it couldn't be much longer till death. I was grateful for that. I would be with my family. But what about my other family? Carl, rick, daryl, maggie, glenn? We're they even looking for me? Probably not. They proably think I'm dead. No, daryl is smarter than that. I hope he found my locket, I dropped it on purpose. He'd know something was up. But what if he never found the locket? I had to have been here a few days. Wouldn't he be here bye now? Realization started to hit me. They weren't coming. This is where I would die. I'm sorry Carl I couldn't keep my promise. I looked down at my body. The least he could do was give me clothes, but no I was in my underwear and there was nothing I could use to cover up. I just lay on the ground and wait for the next round of beatings or rape that comes my way. I've given up.

**a few hours later**

I jolted awake when I heard doors slamming and screaming from the room beside me. It was a woman, but the screams were familiar. That's what frightens me. I tried standing up, but failed as I fell back to the ground. I groaned and stood up again using the wall for support. I put my ear to the wall to get a better listen. I also heard a men. Sounded like jack and governor. There was another I'd never heard before and another that was crying out in pain. They were torturing him. The girl cried more and then my heart froze when I heard her scream,

"Glenn!"

no way. It couldn't be.

"Maggie I'm alright" the man yelled back.

it was them! They were here and they were in trouble! No! I had to do something! I started screaming and banging on the door to get their attention. Maybe they would come in here and leave them alone. Hell I'd take anything they threw at me if it meant they would stop torturing them. I heard the punching stop and the door slammed shut in the other room. I icily backed up to the back wall as my door slammed open. Standing there was a very enaged jack and a scruffy redneck looking man who kinda reminded me of daryl, with a sword for a hand. Jack stormed to me and slapped me right across the face causing me to fall,

"shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

i took a gulp and screamed back,"leave them alone!"

He kicked me causing me to cry. I hate crying infront of him, it showed how weak I was. I looked at the redneck looking man who was staying away. His eyes were bright blue and looked like they had a hint of sadness about what was happening. He was hiding it though. I could tell. They were just like daryls eyes. After that torture I was sobbing and struggling to breathe. Jack laughed and smiled, happy with his work. He started to head towards the door when I whispered,

"please don't hurt them."

Jack laughed evily and continued walking out the door. The redneck started to follow. I huddled into a ball and began sobbing and whispering for the one person I wanted most,

"daryl please. me"


	46. Scream!

Merle's pov

we left chinaman and his little girl toy when we heard screaming and commotion coming from the next room. We ran in and the girl was standing towards the very back. Jack stormed up to her and smacked her across the face. This really did poss me off, hell I'm no softy, but ya don't hit women. Normally seeing a woman in just her underwear would make a man crazy, but this woman was covered from head to toe in bruises and her own blood. She didn't even look alive. Sure ill beat the hell out of any man, but monsters are the ones that hurt women. The girl looked at me with pleading eyes In between her sobs. I tried to make it look like I didn't care, but I could tell she saw right through me. I was just trying to survive and get back to daryl. Chinaman was gonna help me with that even if he refuses. Once jack was done with his work for the moment he started walking out of the room, signaling me to come with. I started to follow when I heard the woman move. She began sobbing and what she whispered froze me in my tracks,

"daryl. Please. Daryl help me."

I turned to her. She knew daryl? And she's begging for him to come save her? Did daryl have a girl? No way he couldn't. It had to have been a different daryl. I continued to stare at the broken women, she hadn't even noticed I stopped. I jumped when I heard jack hell,

"Merle!"

her head popped up and starred at me. She looked at me like she'd seen a ghost. She knew something. I starred back and yelled over my shoulder,

"coming."

With one last glance I ran out after jack. My mind could not stop thinking about what that girl whispered. Jack and I were standing outside the door. I had to know,

"hey ya mind if I mess around with her?"

He looked at me and smiled evily,"ya need some satisfying?"

this man was a huge prick,"ya haven't gotten it in a while. Need to blow off some steam."

he chuckled," go ahead, but Merle I wanna hear her scream."

Dammit! Now ya gotta think Merle. What ya gonna do? If ya hurt her she won't tell ya nothin.

"loudest ya ever will hear." I smirked back.

he smiled and I opened the door and I walked in. I noticed the girl flinch when she saw the door open. Jack closed the door and I knew he'd be listening atleast for the first minute. I had to play my part.

"we'll hey there sugar tits." I smiled.

**kaylas pov**

no way. this couldn't be. Merle? Daryls brother? He's alive? I watched as he made his way over to me. I cowered back, I didn't know if he was like jack or not. The only way daryl talked about him made his sound like a real ass hole. Maybe if I told him I was with daryl he wouldn't hurt me?

"you ready to have some fun?" He laughed.

my eyes grew wide with fear. He came to torture me.

"Please no." I whimpered.

"don't worry sugar tits this is gonna be fun." He smiled.

i watched as he raised his hand into a fist. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead I heard the sound of him hitting the wall. I looked at him through my tears both shocked and confused.

"scream!" He whisper yelled.

i just sat there whimpering.

he hit the wall again,"no hard enough for ya girl? How about this!" He yelled continuing to hit the wall.

"scream girl! Beg me to stop! He's listening!" He whispered looking back to the door.

I finally caught on and began screaming in horror as he continued punching the wall and kicking the ground. He wasn't going to hurt me. He had to fake it. Jack or the governor must have been out there. Does he know who I am? A few minutes of this nod he walked to the door and put an ear to it. He listened and came back to me, squatting down to my level whispering,

"daryl? Daryl who?"

I looked at him confused and wiped my tears,"what?"

"ya were whispering for a daryl to come save ya. Daryl who! Common girl ain't got all day." He whispered while continuing to check over his shoulder at the door.

yes this was definitely daryls brother.

"dixon. Daryl dixon." I sniffled.

he let out a huge sigh,"ya his girl or something?"

i nodded and he chuckled,

"damn my brother can definitely pick em"

i said nothing but looked down at my body. It was horrifying. He noticed,stood up,and slipped off his black button up shirt. Only leaving him in a grey muscle shirt, and handed it to me. I took it and looked at him with disbelief as I slipped it on,

"thank you."

"don't thank me yet. I'm gonna get ya out of here and we'll both go back to daryl got it?" He whispered.

i smiled and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and hugged him. He flinched and didn't hug back.

"calm down sugar tits. I'll be back later. Just stay strong till then." He replied getting up and leaving the room.

I couldn't believe that just happened. I was going to be back with daryl and daryl was going to get his brother back. 


	47. Not one of us

**Jacks pov**

I listened in to hear the girls torturous screams. I've never wanted to hear someone in pain so badly my entire life. This bitch and her father thought they could escape me. Ha! Wrong! At first I head her screams and was beginning to walk away until I heard silence. Nothing. The fuck Merle? I started to listen in again. He was whispering to her. He was gonna help her! Hell no. Merle was a traitor. I ran to find Phillip.i knocked on the door and he answered. That bitch Andrea was with him.

"what an i do ya for jack?" He asked letting me in.

"I gotta talk to ya." I looked to Andrea,"alone"

"Andrea if you please?" He asked gesturing to the door.

She rolled her eyes and walked out. He closed the door behind him and said, "alright what ya need?"

i crossed my arms,"Merle's not one of us. He's a traitor, trying to help the girl get out of here."

"you're sure about this?" He asked.

i nodded, "heard him myself"

he sighed,"we'll we're gonna have todo something about that aren't we?"

i smiled and nodded. Then commotion rang from outside. Gunfire everywhere. It was that damn group from the prison! Phillip and I suited up and we ran to the streets,

"you go check on the prisoners!"

i nodded and made my way to the basement. I ran into the room we were keepin the Asian and his girl. Gone. Shit! I quickly ran to the room where kayla was bein held. Hell she better be there! That girl ain't escaping a second time. I opened the door quickly and smiled. There she was still passed out from her last beating. Only this time, she was wearing a shirt, Merle's shirt. Well well that just won't do. I decided to have my way with her one more time I case this all goes to shit . I started to unbuckle my pants and made my way to the helpless girl. Phillip has got it from here.

**Daryls pov**

we grabbed chinaman and Maggie. We ran through gunfire and got into a building. Everyone rushed in and I locked the door quickly. I finally got a good look at the 2. Damn he's been messed up good. Barely even recognized him. I watched as Maggie leaned in to help him and my heart hurt. My girl was still out there.

"Rick this was Merle. Merle's here." Glenn gasped.

merle! He's here? My brother is here? Damn it merle!

"you're sayin my brothers the governor?" I asked angry.

"no but he's like his right hand man. Right next to that jack guy." Glenn replied.

wait jack? That name made me even more pissed off and worried.

"Rick I'm sorry we had to tell him about the prison" Glenn sighed.

"don't you be sorry" Rick said back. "We gotta get out of here"

"I gotta find Merle. Maybe I could talk to him." I said.

Not gonna lie, I was desperate. My brother was alive. The only person to ever care about me growin up. I had to see him. Rick stood up,

"daryl no we have to get them out of here Glenn's hurt. Once we're out we gotta find Kayla. Now are you with me?"

i was torn. I had to choose whether to go for my brother, my own blood, or go back and after kayla. Hell why couldn't I have both? I had a plan in my mind and it would work. I know it would i just needed the right moment. I nodded to Rick to know I was on board with him and he nodded. We made a plan and we ran out in the streets. Shooting anything and everything. We were makin our way over the fence and I saw my moment,

"go! I'll be right behind ya!" I yelled continuing to fire.

they hesitated but continued on. I ran back for the building and looked everywhere for my brother. With all the gunfire and smoke it was hard as hell to see.

"Merle!" I tried yellin.

all I heard in response were screaming people. Great. I quickly ran to a side of a building to reload when I heard something behind me. I was too late to turn around cause something hard hit my head and I fell to the ground and my world went black.


	48. A second time

**Daryls pov**

I was being dragged somewhere. Couldn't see where though cause these pricks put a damn bag over my head. Oh they better wish I don't get loose! I kept fighting to get away until I heard what sounded like a crowd. The fuck? I was brought to a stop and the bag was pulled off my head. I looked around and stopped. _No way. Merle?_

"this is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother."

Terrorist? really? i looked at the prick with an eyepatch. That had to be the damn governor. I looked around and saw I was in an arena and then back to my brother. He was alive. He was apart of this.

"you said your faithful to this town, to me. Prove it. Brother against brother. Fight to the death." Governor said.

i looked to my brother. I could tell he was shocked, but was he really going to take part in this. He punched me right across the face causing me to fall. Hell wasn't expecting that. He began kicking me,

"I'll do anything to prove my allegiance lies to this town" he yelled to everyone.

He got on top of me and began to choke me. I put my arms up around his neck to choke him back. After all we been through, I couldn't believe he was trying to kill me.

"play along little brother. We're getting out of this and we'll get your girl too." He said.

my heart dropped. Kayla? She was here! O now I'm super pissed. They started to bring in walkers and Merle and I jumped up, back to back ready to fight. A smoke bomb entered the circle and then gunfire. The group came back.

"Common daryl!" Merle yelled and I followed him.

while we were running I saw some ass hole with my crossbow. I ran up, punched him in the face and took what was rightfully mine. I stood overtop the man,

"my crossbow."

I ran back with Merle and he led me down towards a cellar. Wait this is the cellar we rescued Glenn and Maggie from! Se was here the whole time?!

"How do you know about kayla!" I whispered.

"doesn't matter now." He replied back.

"she alive? She ok?" I asked.

"Hope so." He grunted back.

i did not like that answer. We stopped outside a door and I got my crossbow ready. Merle kicked in the door and we ran inside. Only to stop and seeing a man putting his belt back on. O hell no! He saw us and quickly pulled out a knife and put it to Kayla's body. There she was out cold on the floor covered in blood and bruises. It didn't even look like her. She was in just her underwear and a black button up shirt. Who's was that? I looked to Merle and noticed he was just in an undershirt. Was that his?

"Don't think I won't kill her! If I die she goes with me! She ain't escaping a second time!" The creep yelled.

a second time? What the hell?

"jack let er go." Merle demanded.

wait. A second time? Jack? No way. This couldn't be, but it was. It was the man that haunted her dreams and scarred her for life. The very man I promised to protect her from. My body started shaking. I felt madness no pure rage. I was seeing red as I glared at the man. He must've seen my reaction because he smiled evily. We heard fast approaching footsteps in the hall.

"now come on fellas don't take my toy away" he chuckled while leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

o hell no! Before his lips touched her head I shot an arrow into his shoulder. He dropped his knife and yelled in pain. I dropped my crossbow and tackled him, kicking the knife.

"Get the guys in the hall! I got him!" I yelled to Merle.

he nodded and ran out to the hall. I continued beating on jack. I've waited so long for this. I was doing good till he stabbed me in the shoulder with a knife. The hell? He had 2? I yelled in pain and he tackled me to the ground an pinned me. I fought against him but couldn't move. I glared at him, if he was going to kill me then he'd see my eyes doing it. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"now now it's not nice to take another mans toy. Don't worry I'll take good care of the bitch."

i struggled to get loose and nothing. Dammit. He smiled and pulled out the knife from my shoulder. I grunted in pain. He looked at my blood on the knife and smiled at it. I knew this was the end. I had failed her. I waited for the blade to enter me but instead I heard a shot and jack dropped the knife and fell over dead with one of my arrows in the back of his head. I pushed him off of me and turned expecting to see Merle. My eyes widened, it was kayla. She was standing there, breathing heavy, shaking, and still had the crossbow aimed and ready to fire. I stood up slowly with my hands raised in surrender.

"kayla it's me." I said slowly making my way to her.

i got closer. Her eyes were tear stained and still looking at jack. Her hair was half infront of her face. Not gonna lie she looked really freaky. I got closer,

"kayla." I whispered.

i slowly took the crossbow from her and set it down. She finally looked at me. Her eyes widened,

"daryl?" Her voice cracked.

i moved her hair from her face,"ya babe it's me."

She started crying and jumped into my arms. I held her back equally as tight. I'm not gonna lie when I say I got tears in my eyes too. I pulled her away and kissed her forehead and cheek rapidly then to her lips. I missed her so much. Thinking the woman you love is dead and that you would never get to see her again, be able to kiss her, and now here she is in my arms where she belonged. Alive. I pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her. She was bruised from head to toe, had cuts everywhere. Jack is lucky he's dead. I hugged her again.

"you came for me." She whispered into my chest.

i lay my head on her head and whispered back, "always."

"I hate to ruin this moment but we gotta go." Merle interrupted.

We both jumped, how long was he standing there? I nodded, grabbed my crossbow, went and grabbed my arrow in jacks skull, kicking him one last time. I starred down at the devil in the form of a man. Hell he wasn't even a man. I'm glad he's dead.

"Looks like she did escape ya a second time." I whispered to him.

"shit! Daryl!" Merle yelled.

i quickly turned around and saw kayla back on the ground. Merle had her in his lap. I ran over to him, she was out cold.

"give er to me! And lets go!" I yelled.

I scooped her up bridal style and ran behind my brother to where I knew Rick and the others would be.


	49. Always me and him before this

**Ricks pov**

I watched as chaos filled woodberry. i knew when he told us to go he was right behind us that he was going back for merle. Come on daryl hurry up! I finally saw him. He was with of course Merle and he was holding something. He finally got closer and I froze. I was in shock. Kayla? Daryl and Merle stopped when they reached us. I looked at my daughter. She was barely recognizable...I can only imagine what she went through. I couldn't move. My eyes never left the lifeless girl in daryls arms.

"is that?" Maggie gasped.

"ya" daryl grunted continuing to glare at me.

i deserved it. She was alive and I never believed him. Didn't even look for her. I gave up on her.

"What's he doing here! He's not coming with us!" Glen. Yelled pointing to Merle.

"you really wanna talk about this here!" Merle yelled back.

i came back to reality and we started running back to the highway towards our cars.

**daryls pov**

we made it back to the highway. Kayla was more pale and her breathing was soft. I quickly pushed passed everyone and put kayla in the backseat of a car. We had to get back fast. I walked back to the commotion that was now going on. Everyone was fighting.

"he's not coming with us! You see what he did to me! You really want him in the same cell as Beth, Maggie, kayla?" Glen yelled.

"He ain't no rapist! That shirt Kayla's wearin? Ya it's his! He helped her which is more than any of you sorry asses did! Y'all gave up on her!" I yelled back keeping my eyes specifically on Rick.

This bickering back and forth really pissed me off. He's family! He's blood! Dammit.

"Fine! No him no me!" I yelled.

I walked to a car to grab some supplies. Rick quickly followed behind me.

"you don't have to do this." He said.

"it was always me and him before this." I said.

"daryl we are a family, you are apart of that."

"Don't ask me to leave him again." I said.

"what about kayla?" He sighed.

shit. I didn't think about that. I ignored him and walked to the car that held my girl. I looked down at her pale, bruised face. Even all messed up, she was still beautiful and still made my heart pound. I didn't want to leave her. I jumped when I heard someone behind me,

"she needs you daryl."

I turned to Rick and now Maggie.

i grunted,"she's coming with me."

"daryl she can't she needs medical treatment. If you take her she'll die." Maggie protested. "Plus your hurt too."

she motioned to my arm. I looked down at it. I totally forgot about the stab wound.

"I'll live." I grunted.

"you can't leave her." Rick said.

i looked back down to my girl. There was no way I was going to get both my brother and her. This was the hardest decision of my life.

"she'll understand" I side trying to fight back the tears. I leaned down and kissed her head, "I love you." I whispered.

i started walking away and they followed. I went next to Merle and looked back to the group," say goodbye to Carl and lil ass kicker. Take care of her."

they nodded and I went off with my brother. This better have been the right choice.


	50. She going to live?

**Ricks pov**

i drove as fast as I could back to the prison. Taking glances in the back to where Maggie and kayla were.

"how is she?" I gritted.

maggie looked up and met my eyes looking back at her in the mirror,"she's not gonna make it much longer."

no. I'm not losing her a second time. I put the pedal to the floor and drove as fast as I could back to the prison. Glenn and the others were behind us. We finally made it back to the prison, i honked the horn like a mad man for someone to let us in. Finally Carl did. I drove as fast as I could up the driveway that the door was at. Maggie hopped out,

"I'm gonna get daddy!"

she ran into the prison and I jumped out of the car and ran to the back seat door. I opened it and scooped kayla in my arms. She was as light as a feather. I tried not to cry but I felt my eyes get glossy. Carl ran up to me,

"dad what's...is that kayla!" He cried.

i ignored him and ran in the prison with him behind us.

"Herschel!" I yelled.

He popped his head out of a cell he had prepared," bring her in here!"

I ran to where he was and carl did to. I lay her down on the cot.

"what happened to her?" Carl was in tears.

"I'm gonna need room. Carl, Rick you should go" Herschel started to say.

"no I'm staying here! I wasn't there for Lori and I lost her, I'm not leaving her." I protested.

Herschel looked at me and saw how serious I was and nodded.

"Carl go." I yelled.

"but dad!" He protested.

"Carl! Now! I'll come get you when we are done!" I yelled.

he looked betrayed and hurt but ran out of the room. I didn't mean to yell like that, but I was more concerned for her at the moment. Herschel removed merles shirt to reveal her. I starred at the limp body of kayla. She was just in her underwear and bra,was completely cut up, and had bruises everywhere.

"Rick I'm gonna need you to hold her legs down. I'm gonna have to do some stitches and I need you to hold her down if she wakes up." Herschel said.

I quickly nodded and went down to her legs and held them down. Her legs were skin and bone, I honestly felt like I was holding a skeleton. I was getting angry. I want to know wat happened to her. Hershall finished her stitches and she didn't budge once.

"Done" he sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"She going to live?" I asked scared of the answer.

"only time will tell." He sighed.

I looked to him and then over body to see all her wounds. My eyes stopped when I saw dark bruises In between her legs. They looked like hand marks. Anger enraged within me. I starred at the bruises,

"hershall what are those" I gritted through my teeth.

He looked down to where i was looking. the color from his face drained. I started shaking with anger,

"those bruises? How did she get those?" I gritted pointing to in between her legs.

He said nothing.

"Hershall."I demanded.

"Rick. Don't " he said.

"Hershall dammit!" I yelled.

"She's been raped Rick." He sighed.

Tears filled my eyes again I was pissed. I punched the wall as hard as I could and even made hershall jump.

"Daryl was right and I didn't even listen." I gritted.

"No way you could've known." Hershall whispered.

I didn't even acknowledge him, I just looked at kayla. Fighting for her life. I was fuming


	51. Back where I belong!

**Daryls pov. A few days later**

"just us again eh little brother?" Merle taunted.

i ignored him and kept walking.

"if I didn't know any better I'd think ya were trying to lead me back to that prison." He grunted.

"atleast we'd have food, a pot to piss in." I retaliated.

I tried everything to keep the prison away from my thoughts. Especially kayla. I left her there when she needed me most. The worst part was not knowing if she was dead or alive. No she had to be alive.

"Ya know i can't go back there after what happened." He said.

i turned to him angry,"we'll maybe if ya weren't such an ass hole!"

"hey I'm not at all to blame here baby brother! Where were you when the governor and jack had their way with your girl huh! When she was crying and begging for daryl to come save her! Huh where were you! " He yelled back.

He did not just go there! I swung at him and hit him right in the jaw. He was pissed and we started fist fighting. He gained the upper hand and ripped my shirt open, exposing my back. I quickly tried to hide it but he saw,

"I didn't know"

"ya you did, he did the same to you!" I yelled back getting up.

I made the wrong choice and I can't do this anymore.

"where ya goin!" He yelled.

"back where I belong!" I yelled back.

"you kow I can't go with you!" He said with regret in his voice.

i quickly wiped a stray tear from my cheek, "ya know I may be the one walking away, but you're the one leavin. Again!"

I continued walking. Hell at this point I didn't care if he followed or not. That was his damn decision. A few minutes later I heard footsteps following behind me.

"Ya know she could be dead." He said.

"no. She's a fighter." I said and we continued on.

**Kayla's pov**

was it all just a dream? Did I really see daryl? Was I safe? I wanted to know, but instead Im in pitch darkness. I can't see where I am. I'm scared! I suddenly hear whimpering. I search around for anything, but only see dark. Wait. I recognize that whimpering. Carl?

"please wake up. I need you." I hear him whimper.

wait? Wake up? I'm asleep? It all starts coming back to me now. I can feel someone holding my hand. Carl?

"can you hear me?" Carl whispered.

yes I can! Dammit! Why can't I wake up! Why can't I speak! It's like I'm trapped in a prison known as my body. I had to let him know I'm here! I'm not gone. I tried to open my eyes, but was failing. I then had an idea. I squeezed his hand. I heard him gasp. Yes! Success! I tried opening my eyes again and it worked. I slowly looked around the room. I was back at the prison. I was in a cell, Rick was asleep on a chair in the corner and Carl was holding my hand at my bedside. Wait where's daryl? Carl was still looking down at my hand when I squeezed it again. His head turned quickly to me.

"kayla?" His eyes were widened and tears began to flow.

i smiled, while fighting off my own tears,"hey bud" eww my voice was all scratchy.

he smiled and hugged me tightly,"I was so scared we lost you."

i pulled out of the hug and cupped his face,"hey hey I promised I'd never leave you."

"forever?" He wiped a tear.

i nodded,"and ever."

He smiled and looked to his dad,"dad!"

rick jumped awake and rubbed his eyes,"what Carl..." He began to say but when he saw I was awake he stopped.

I smiled at him and he ran to my bedside. And Carl gave my hand to him.

"Carl go get Herschel." He said.

carl seemed hesitant at first so I said, "hey. I'll still be here when you get back."

He smiled and ran out of the room. Rick kissed my forehead and said,

"I'm so happy you're ok. I couldn't take it if I lost you too." He said.

"me too? Who else have we lost?" I asked confused.

he sighed and wiped a tear,"Lori. She died during child birth."

tears began to spill,"and the baby?"

"she's fine her name is Judith. Judith may grimes." He smiled.

"may?" I choked.

"ya for you. It was Carl's idea. I thought it was perfect." He smiled.

i just smiled and he sighed," I gave up kayla."

i looked at him confused and he sighed not being able to look at me,"I gave up on finding you alive. Then when daryl found your locket, I still didn't believe it. I should have and then whoever did this to you wouldn't have gotten away with it."

"jack and the governor " I said.

"what the guy from your old group!" He gritted.

"it's ok Rick. It's ok for everything. You didn't know. And I killed jack." I sighed.

"good. I'm so happy you're ok." He smiled.

i looked around as Hershel, Maggie,Carl, and Glenn was now in my cell. But where is daryl? Everyone greeted me with hugs and a few seemed like forever till I finally got to ask,

"where's daryl?" 


	52. Stress reliever

**Ricks pov**

i was hoping she wouldn't ask that just yet. I knew it was coming, but this is going to kill her and I can't lose her again when I just got her back. She looked around the room worried. Well this is as good a time as ever.

"guys can ya give me and her a minute?" I asked the group.

They nodded and left the cell. She looked at me with pure horror in her eyes. I took her hand and sat down next to her on her cot.

**Kayla's pov**

_Why did everyone look so sad or upset when i asked about Daryl? wait. no. Please no. He can't be dead! _My heart was beating and I started sweating when rick dismissed everyone from the room. He walked and sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I felt tears in my eyes,

"he dead?" My voice cracked.

"no he's not." He sighed.

thank god. I breathed a sigh of relief," we'll where is he? I want to see him."

"kayla. He left. We wouldn't let Merle in the group so he went off with his brother. I'm sorry" he said.

"he left?" My voice cracked.

he looked at me sadly and nodded. I quickly got up and pushed him away.

"kayla you need to lay back down" he said.

I stormed away, I heard him behind me yelling my name, but I ignored him. I was fuming. I felt betrayed, I felt alone. I was angry and broken hearted at the same time. He left. He had a decision and he left! Didn't even wait till I woke up to say bye! I ignored the stares I was getting from everyone as I stormed out into the court yard. I began running to the fence. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I felt empty, like a huge piece of me was missing, taken away. My legs gave out and I came crushing to the ground. I cried harder and just layed there. He was gone. I was gone. Growling interrupted my break down. I looked up and saw a bunch of walkers clawing at the gate. I was angry. Can't they just leave me alone for 2 minutes! I grabbed my knife out of my boot and stormed to the gate and started killing them off. I cried and screamed while doing this. Not gonna lie it was helping a little bit. Hmm. Who knew killing walkers could be a stress reliever? I continued this till the last one was dead. I began panting and held my knife up to my eyes looking at it and back down to my wrists. No I can't. Not again. I jumped when I heard from behind me,

"Kayla?"

i turned and saw Carl. I quickly put my knife back in my boot and wiped my tears, "hey Carl."

he just stood there starring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

i sighed, defeated,"no Carl I'm not."

"you want to talk about it?" He asked.

i slid down the fence to sit in the grass and he came and sat down next to me.

"I just don't understand Carl." I sighed. "I was stupid to let myself fall so hard for someone who never loved me. I don't understand why every man I love leaves me."

"I'll never leave you." He said serious.

i looked over to Carl as he said that. He wasn't that little boy I met in the beginning. He was a man now. Sure he was only 15, but he was about as much as a man as his father is. I smiled and hugged him.

" He's stupid for leaving you,but He loved you though. I know he did. He was crushed when we all thought you were dead. He was the only one there for me." He sighed.

I arched an eyebrow. He sighed," when I thought you were dead. After mom died. I didn't think I wanted to continue. I thought to end it all. Then I thought of Judith. Dad was going crazy and daryl went back to his old self only more angry and distant."

i was shocked," Carl don't ever think that again. I'm not going to be around forever. Just because someone leaves you, does not mean for you to hurt or kill yourself."

"Just like you huh?" He asked.

my face turned white. He saw me about to take the knife to my wrists. I looked down disappointed in myself.

"here" he said placing something in my hand.

I looked to see my locket. I opened it and looked at the pictures causing me to smile.

"Just please remember. They never left you. They are still here, protecting us. Just like my mom." He whispered.

i looked over to Carl and kissed him on the forehead,"thank you Carl"

he smiled and blushed,"I love you kayla."

"love ya too bud." I said ruffling his hair.

then gunshots rung out. We quickly jumped up and I pushed Carl behind me. We were being attacked. 


	53. Rick!

"Carl get back to the prison!" I yelled.

He surprisingly didn't fight back, just ran to the prison. I went to grab me gun. Shit! i forgot I dropped it when I was in the tombs with carol. Gunshots still went through the air. I bent down and pulled out my knife. A weapon is better than no weapon. I ran around looking for anyone. I saw Maggie shooting her rifle and I ran behind the barricade with her.

"What's going on!" I yelled over the gunfire.

"Its the governor! He's back!" She yelled over.

My heart dropped. Fear took over. i began shaking. Where's daryl when ya need him? I looked and saw Glenn and carol. They were ok. Herschel, Beth, and Maggie were inside so they were good. Wait Rick! Where's Rick? I peaked out to look for him. My eyes widened when I saw a mini van break into the fence and the gunfire stopped. I looked back to Maggie confused. She gave the same expression back. Then the worst possible thing happened. The back door opened and out came walkers. My heart began pounding and Maggie went back to shooting. I began looking around fast. Where was Rick! My eyes searched the yard and I saw him. He was outside the fence and walkers were surrounding him! He couldn't take them by himself. No I can't lose another dad!

"Rick!" I screamed.

And without even thinking,I started to run for him.

"Kayla! Get back here!" Maggie yelled behind me.

I ran as fast as I could. Sweating and panting. My eyes never left Rick though. Walkers began to notice me and blocked my view. You have got to be kidding me! I began killing them with my knife. I was successful at killing them all. I smiled to myself and looked back to Rick. He was still fighting. I was just about to start running to him when I heard Maggie yelled,

"Kayla watch out!"

I was about to turn around when I felt arms grab me and pull me to the ground.

**Daryls pov**

I couldn't get back to that prison fast enough. I had to know if she was alive. When we got there, I froze when they were under attack.

"It's the governor!" Merle whisper yelled.

No! Where is he?! I want that man dead! I looked and saw the courtyard had been breached with walkers. I saw Glenn and Maggie shooting. Old man and the kids must be inside. My heart stopped when I heard someone scream,

"Rick!"

My eyes searched for the familiar voice. There she was! She was ok. She was alive. She started running for the fence. I looked to where she was running. There was rick backed up against the fence with walkers all over him. Shit! I looked back to my girl who was now blocked off by walkers. Why the hell isn't she shooting! I went to load my bow when I felt my arm hit something in my belt. I looked down. Her gun. Shit so she only had her knife and here she is running like an idiot to save him. Crazy woman! I looked back up and saw she had killed them all. Damn my girl is a badass. She may be all bruised and broken but that was still hot. I looked back to Rick who was still struggling. A walker was about to take a bite out of his neck when I shot my arrow through his head. Rick looked at me shocked to see me. Merle helped me take out the other ones. Rick was breathing hard but gave me a nod and I returned it. I looked back to find kayla and I saw her about to run to Rick. I saw a walker behind her. Dammit girl turn around!

"Kayla watch out!" Maggie screamed.

She quickly turned around, But it was too late. The walker took her down.

"No!" I screamed and began running to the entrance of the gate with Merle and Rick behind me.


	54. Never

**Kaylas pov**  
I screamed in surprise as the walker started chomping trying to reach my neck. I tried holding it back, but I was still so weak from the governor and jack. I couldn't reach down to get my knife. If I did, I was dead. My arms started shaking under the weight. I couldn't hold him anymore, this was it. I would never get to see daryl again. Never keep my promise to Carl. It's over. My arms started lowering and I closed my eyes as I felt the walkers mouth get closer. I awaited the painful bite when the growling stopped and the walker fell limp. I opened my eyes and saw what ended the walkers life, an arrow? No. I have to be hallucinating. I pushed it off and heard footsteps running towards me. I got up and Rick ran into me embracing me in a tight hug. I hugged back In tears. He pulled away and checked me over,

"Are you ok did you get bit?"

"No no I'm ok" I cried.

He sighed a sigh of relief and hugged me again,"thank god."

He pulled away and I looked back down at the walkers head. The arrow was still there. Rick saw me looking and moved away so I can see who was behind him. My eyes went wide and I felt my breathing hitch. I felt my heart begin to pound and I know I began shaking. Daryl and Merle. He was back. I fought every urge to just run back into his arms. He looked at me with saddened eyes. My fear was quickly replaced with anger. He left me. He chose to leave me. My shaking stopped and I took the arrow out of the walkers head and stormed up to him. Shoving the arrow to his chest. He grabbed it and I glared into his eyes.

**Daryls pov**

She was ok. She was alive, but that was a close call. Hell way too close for comfort. Now here she is glaring at me. I knew she'd be pissed so I expected this, but it still hurt. I looked over her for the first time. She was bruised and cut up from head to toe, but here she is still breathing. I starred into her eyes. They were filled with anger, sadness, betrayal, fear and all of that was because of me. She didn't say anything and finally broke her glare and began to walk back to Rick. Only then did I notice her right side was soaking with blood through her shirt. I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Hey sugar tits ya sure ya didn't get bit?" Merle asked.

I glared at him and so did kayla.

**Kayla's pov**

I glared at him. What the hell was he talking about? He motioned with his head to my side. I looked down and gasped. Blood and a lot of it. What the hell? I never felt it.i looked up to Rick who's eyes were filled with worry. I lifted up my shirt and thank god, it was only a stitch break. Relief filled ricks eyes and even daryls. Why would he care? My adrenaline wore off and I started feeling the pain. Shit! And it hurt bad. I started feeling light headed. Probably because of blood lost.

"Kay you ok?" Rick asked.

I looked at him dizzy. I felt like I was seeing two of him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see daryl. This time I couldn't glare. I needed help. His eyes searched mine, worry filled them. Then it happened, I couldn't stay standing anymore.

"Shit!" Daryl yelled as he caught me as I fell to the ground.

"Kayla!" Rick gasped.

I was still conscious, but I don't know for how much longer. I felt sick.

"Merle go get Hershel." Daryl said.

"You know they ain't gonna let me in. Won't listen to me." Merle said.

"Rick go with him. I got her." Daryl said.

I looked at Rick pleading for him to stay but he sighed, "alright. Merle lets go."

Dammit! Don't leave me alone with him! Please! I felt daryl lift me off the ground. I tarted to feel queasy. No do not throw up on him! I looked hazily up into his eyes again. I felt safe in his arms. He walked me back up to Herschel's cell.

"Lay her here." He said.

I felt daryl set me down and was about to walk away. My hand had a mind of its own and grabbed his to stop him. He looked back at me surprised,

"Please don't leave me again" I whispered.

"Never" he whispered back giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Then I blacked out.


	55. You don't get it!

**Kayla's pov**

i woke up to see Herschel's face smiling at me.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled.

i smiled back and rubbed my head, I had a killer headache. I tried sitting up but cringed as a sharp pain in my side stung.

"you're going to have to take it easy for a while hon, you popped a stitch yesterday." He said.

"Yesterday? I've been out for a day? Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"yah. We took in a new member. Her name is michonne. Very quiet. Mostly keeps to herself. Rick and Carl check in on ya every few hours. Daryl just left for the first time about 10 minutes ago. Carol is making him eat." He said.

"daryl? Why does he care? He left me." I sighed.

"sweetie that man has been going crazy since you passed out. I know you're angry but let him explain himself. Give him a chance. You two need each other and I know the minute I go down there and tell everyone your awake. He's gonna rush in here." He chuckled.

i sat there and thought about it for a minute. I did need him. I know I did. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. I finally looked at the old man and smiled. He smiled in return, grabbed his crutches and left the cell. I sat there waiting. In a matter of seconds I heard footsteps running to my cell. In came daryl. I tried to fake a smile, but I couldn't even bring one to my face. I just starred at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to my cot,

"Herschel say you were ok?"

i just nodded. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I tried to fight them away. He sighed,

"can we take a walk?"

i looked to him and nodded. We walked outside and along the perimeter of the prison. We were silent for a while until he said,

"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. He sighed again," please just say something to me."

i turned to him and glared. I couldn't control my anger anymore" you want me to say something daryl! I love you and you left me! Without even waiting to see if I was ok! Did you not care! Was all this a lie! I could've died and you weren't there!"

" You think I don't care! Leaving you was the hardest damn decision I've ever had to make! I thought about you, worried about you every damn day! I didn't want to leave but that's my brother kayla! He's all I ever had!" He yelled.

"you had me daryl! " I screamed back.

"you don't get it! You don't understand because you have no family anymore!" He yelled.

i looked at him shocked and he stood there frozen. Regret in his eyes over what he just said. I was fuming. I stormed away. He did not just go there!

**Daryls pov**

dammit daryl! How could you say that! I watched after her storming away. No it wasn't going to end like this. I ran after her and grabbed her arm to turn her to me, but she yanked it away.

"Kayla stop!" I yelled as I grabbed her again.

She turned with tears streaming down her face," how could you say that daryl!"

"I didn't mean it! I'm a dumb ass ok!" I yelled back.

she just starred at me crying. I can't take this anymore. She's got to know the truth.

"look every damn day you were on my mind, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. When I thought I lost you, when I thought you were dead. There was so many times I thought about ending it too. I've never felt like this. I. Not good at this kind of stuff. Then when I saw what jack and the governor did to you." My voice began to crack, "I promised to protect you and I failed. Merle told me you would beg for me to come save you. If I would have gotten there sooner, none of this would've happened!"

At this point I was in tears. I've never cried infront of no one. I have just officially cracked.


	56. Best night of my life

**Kayla's pov**

i stood there in shock. Daryl was actually crying and because of me? He finally broke down and told me his feelings. He just doesn't do that. It's not him. He turned back to me, panting. He had tears running down his face and he just starred into my eyes,

"please just say something."

I continued to stare into those bright blue eyes I so easily fell in love with.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" His voice cracked. "He's my brother."

i thought about it for a minute. If it would've been Justin, I probably would have left too. Though I wouldn't have left so quickly not knowing if daryl was going to survive or not. I know he's never cared about someone before and he's completely opened up to me. I love this man. I love this stupid, grumpy, idiotic redneck and I can't hide it any longer. He looked down defeated and wiped his face. I grabbed his chin and lifted it up to look at me. He did and I leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was so passionate, so needed. It started getting heated and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted. He backed me up against the fence. We put every emotion we both were feeling into that kiss. We finally pulled away enough to breathe. Looking into each others eyes, we both knew this is where we belonged and needed to be.

"please never leave me again." I cried.

he embraced me in a tight hug,"never I promise."

"good cause I'd have to come after ya and drag you back kicking and screaming" I smirked into his chest.

"oh is that so?" He said evily pulling away from the hug.

i arched an eyebrow. I never have seen this look in his eyes before. He smiled and grabbed me again pulling me into a hard kiss. I felt my breathing pick up as I felt his hand go further south. His lips made his way down to my neck, finding my spot. Dammit!i forgot he knew about that! I moaned and he smiled into my neck,

"I think you'll be the one kicking and screaming tonight." He whispered.

i smiled and he picked me up and took me up to one of the guard towers. Nightfall was beginning to fall over so the room was very dark. He lay me down on the floor and got ontop of me. He started to reach his hand up my shirt but hesitated. I looked up At him confused.

"are you sure?" He asked.

i nodded and then began the best night of my life.


	57. Pretty badass

**Daryls pov**

i woke up the next day with my girl back in my arms. Last night was perfect. She was perfect. Too perfect for me, but hell she loved me and I wasn't going to question her. Last night was too dark so I really couldn't take in the sight of her body. She was still asleep so I let my eyes wonder. Even bruised and cut up she was beautiful. My eyes stopped when I saw the hand shaped bruises in between her legs. Rage surrounded me. Oh jack better be glad he's dead! Now this governor prick is going to pay for what he did to her. No woman should ever have to go through that! I sat up, angry with myself. Why couldn't I have protected her? Tears came to my eyes as I imagined her scared, defenseless, and begging for me to save her. Dammit! That's two days in a row this woman has made me cry!

"daryl?" I heard her voice yawn.

i refused to look over at her. I didn't want her to see my tears...AGAIN. She sat up and I felt her arm turn me to her. She was now looking into my eyes with worry,

"what's wrong?"

i said nothing, but my eyes went back to those marks. Her eyes followed mine and saw. She sighed,

"daryl.."

"no don't say it's ok cause it's not. Those men. No those monsters. It's my fault." I sighed.

"hey. It is not your fault don't ever think that." She tried to sooth me.

i looked away,"if I would've been by you, protecting you like I promised ya never would have got lost in the prison and they never would have found you and did those things to you."

"You can't protect me from everything daryl. I love you. Please don't do this to yourself." She whispered kissing me.

i kissed back and she pulled away,"we should probably get back before the others wake up."

"ya I'd never hear the end of it from Merle" I agreed.

We quickly got dressed and ran back to the main prison entrance hand in hand. No one was up yet luckily.

"Hey I got something for ya." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"what is it?" I asked.

"come on." I smiled and led her up to the perch.

I let go of her hand and went to my bag of bolts and pulled out a specific one. I walked back over to her and handed it to her,

"here"

she hesitantly took it and looked at me confused. I chuckled a bit,

"it's the arrow that ya killed jack with. Thought ya might want it to remember how bad ass ya were."

She looked shocked and then smirked,"it was pretty badass of me huh?"

i laughed. Now look who's cocky, " hell ya. Super sexy too."

she put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"o yeah?" She smirked.

"o yea." I agreed. "Round 2?"

"Hell yes." She smiled and began kissing me causing me to fall on the cot and relive last night.


	58. Never thought I'd be doin this

**(A few days later) daryls pov**

that bitch Andrea came back yesterday. Told us bout the governor planning on war. Hell if he wants one, he's got one. I didn't get the pleasure of ending jacks life, but this governor prick is mine. Now trust me I'm not usually a violent man, but what this guy did to my brother, to kayla is unforgivable. Rick has agreed to "talk things out" with this man, but hell we all know how that's going to end. Kayla automatically volunteered to go of course. I tried to tell her no but that damn woman is as stubborn as i am. I wouldn't want it any other way though. Every night I would wake up from damn nightmares of her in the governors hands, in jacks hands. The guy was fucking dead and he was still pissing me off. Now I lay here the morning we are supposed to have the meeting starring down at the girl tucked into my chest. Her bruises have begun to heal so you can see her beautiful face clearly again. She looked so innocent, like the zombie apocalypse wasn't going on outside. Today and the days to come are going to be filled with fighting and lives lost and I was determined that hers was saved. No matter what. Mine on the other hand is a different story. I'd set my down in a heart beat if it meant saving hers and I knew she'd do the same for me which scared the shit out of me. But if anything does happen, I'm getting us both out of there in a heartbeat. She may be strong and stubborn, but inside she still is that scared and fragile girl. Dammit daryl. Ya know what ya gotta do. I told her I'd never leave her again and I meant it. I softly kissed her forehead and moved off the cot quickly to not wake her up. I started to walk out of the cell, but stopped to take one last look at her. Yah I had to do this. I walked down the stairs seeing rick already up with Herschel over a map. If I was gonna do this it would be done right and done now. Hell never thought I'd be doing this.

**ricks pov**

"you know how this is going to end regardless." Herschel sighed.

"I know but I have to hear what he wants, maybe it can be worked out." I said.

in all honesty I knew what was going to happen, but I wanted to look the man dead in the eyes that hurt my daughter. I didn't get the privilege of getting any shot at jack and I was going to get mine on this man.

"Rick." Someone said behind me.

i turned to see daryl,"I need to talk to ya. Alone."

He didn't give me a chance to answer him. I've only seen his eyes look that way to me on other time and that when he told me about Kayla's old group. They were determined, but also a bit worried. I looked back to Herschel who just shrugged and nodded for me to go with him. I nodded back and ran after daryl.


	59. Blessing

**Daryls pov**

_Breathe. Come on dont be a pussy! Ya got this_! I continued walking out towards the gardening area hearing ricks footsteps behind me. He was running to try and catch up to me, but I was walking too fast.

"daryl!" He yelled.

my mind was a million other places. I couldn't shake what I was about to do out of my mind. How do I do this? How do I start?

"daryl what's wrong!" He yelled.

i finally got to the area by the fence. I knew everyone was asleep but I wanted to be as far from anyone as possible. I stopped and turned to him and he stopped quickly, avoiding being able to run Into me. His eyes filled with worry. Why the hell was he worried? I'm the one that should only be worried right now!

"what did you need me for?" He asked.

alright I gotta do this now before I regret it. Wait why am I sweating? Why am I shaking? Shit!

i was about to start my speech when I quickly changed direction of the conversation,"ummmm so ya know this is all joke? This meeting. Ain't nothin good gonna come outta it."

dammit! He sighed and looked out to the fence, "I know. Just thought I'd try. See if there was any way."

i grunted in response and bit my thumb nail nervously, avoiding eye contact. That wasn't why I was out here. I didn't give a flying fuck about that prick right now. He musta noticed cause he turned back to me,

"what's on your mind daryl? We both know that was not the reason you brought me out here."

i sighed nervously. I guess it's now or never,"ya know how much I care about kayla. I'd protect her with my life."

"ya I know" he agreed.

"never had no one care for me. Hell merle says he did, but he was in and out of Juvy so much. I had no one. Then she shows up and everything changes. Every wall I built up for years, she's just broken down." I sighed finally making eye contact.

he just nodded.

"I love her Rick." I said sternly.

"I know ya do. Noticed it when ya first layed eyes on her. She is good for you." He agreed.

"Look today is in a start a lot of shit. I left her once. I ain't ever leaving her again. I can't. I want her to know that. I want her to be a dixon officially. I want to do this right and Her dad isn't here anymore, you're the closest thing she has to a dad now." I said hoping he would get what I was asking.

he sat there and starred at me for a moment. Contemplating what I just said.

"are ya asking for my blessing?"

i just nodded.

he took a deep sigh and rubbed his head," I'm not her actual father daryl. I really wish I was girl has gone through so much. She's changed, grown up. Her dad would be so proud of her. I have to think of what mark would say in this situation."

that made me nervous. I looked down to the ground and then back up at Rick. He remained silent for a few minutes and then looked back to me,

"I think what he would say that he would be more than happy to have you as a son in law. So in that case yes you have my blessing." He smiled.

i looked up to him and gave him a slit smile while extending my hand to him. He took it and gave a nice firm handshake,

"ya take care of her you here?"

"always." I said back.

he nodded and headed back up to the prison. Relief and excitement filled me. Honestly I wanted to jump around in joy but I ain't no prissy girl. I looked up to the sunrise, it had to be around 8am. Everyone would be getting up soon. If I wanted to do this today, I had to make my run. I needed my crossbow though so I began to run back to he prison.


	60. Happy tears

**Daryl's pov**  
I walked into my cell, absorbed in my own thoughts until I Saw her. I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl layin in my bed asleep. That girl has been through so much. She is probably the strongest woman I've ever met. Her face was changed from when I first met her. She was once scared and innocent and now she's about as hard headed as me and an ass kicker. I guess that's why I loved her so much. She was about to be a dixon. I'm not soft by any means, but with her it's different. I quietly grabbed my crossbow and walked back down the stairs to my brother.

"Wats up baby brother?" He asked.

"Makin a run? You comin?" I asked.

"Sure anything to get away from these people." He said.

We walked out of the prison and I headed to my bike when Merle interrupted,

"woah woah I ain't sitting bitch"

I shook my head," then we'll walk."

We passed by Carl at the gate," tell ur dad we goin huntin."

He nodded.

"Tell kayla too, don't need her worrying." I said and walked away.

That put a smile on his face. Any chance he could be by kayla the better for him. He loved her. We were walking for about an hour when Merle finally realized we weren't huntin,

" where we really goin? I've seen squirrels and rabbit galore and u ain't stopped once."

"Gotta make a stop into town." I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." I grunted.

I tuned him out for the rest of the way. We got into town and within minutes I found the mall. My plan was to split up I don't need Merle makin fun and callin me soft. We walked in and I pointed to the left,

"there's a clothing store that way. You check it out. I'll go this way."

He nodded but looked skeptical. We separated and I found a map and saw the store I wanted. I ran straight there. I kicked in the door and made sure the area was secure Before I lowered my crossbow. Walking to the boxes and looking at all the rings inside. There were so many different ones. Shit I'm not good at this stuff! Hell I thought they were all the same! I kept lookin at all the rings. Hell before all this happened I never saw myself pickin out a ring for no one. I started getting aggravated with myself, why can't I just pick a damn ring.

" Dammit!" I hit a wall .

I then heard laughing so I quickly turned to see Merle with his arms crossed, leanin on the door,

"figure I'd find ya here."

"Shut up Merle" I said.

He walked to me,"thinkin bout sellin ur soul? Poppin the big question?"

I said nothing, just studied the rings.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day." He said next to me.

" if ya keep it up ya won't." I warned.

He put his arms up in defense,"woah baby brother"

we were silent for a minute. He broke the silence and joked,

"so do I get To be the best man?"

"Shut up Merle." I said still lookin.

"What? Just curious." He laughed.

"I just want to get her something so she knows she's a dixon." I said until I came across one.

I just starred at it. Merle sighed,

" ya know when I told ya I'd be the only one that would ever love you? I stand corrected. She's a tough sun of a bitch. "

I nodded but kept my eyes on the ring. Merle musta noticed cause he sighed,

" get her that one. She'll love it."

I looked to him,

" how ya know?"

He shrugged," ole Merle wasn't too bad with the ladies now let's go!"

I shook my head with a smile and grabbed the ring. The walk back was quiet. We shot some squirrel so it looked like we actually went hunting. We got to the gate before the prison. I stopped and took a deep breath. My heart was poundin. Why the hell was I so nervous? Dammit don't be a coward! Ur not even In front of her yet! Merle noticed my nerves and chuckled,

"don't get ur panties in a twist. You'll be fine."

I looked at him,"why you care?"

He sighed,"cause u decided to make her a dixon. She's family now and I care about family, including my new little sister."

I nodded. That was probably the only brotherly thing my brother has ever said to me.

**Kayla's pov **  
I woke up this morning and began to yawn, I turned to see that daryl wasn't there. Figures. Any other day it would have been normal, seeing he was always up before me. But today we were going to meet the governor, today was different. What if the governor attacked while I was asleep? My heart started racing and I quickly got dressed and ran down the steps of the prison looking for anybody. As soon as I got down the steps I ran into something hard and about fell back till an arm caught me,

"woah now lil sis"

I looked up to see Merle. I was confused at the new nickname, he usually called me sugar tits, but lil sis?

"Where is he?" I asked worried.

I swear if him and Rick and the group already went to the meeting with the governor they were goin to be sorry.

"Calm down, no one has left yet and he's outside." He said.

I gave him a slight smile and a nod and walked passed him out the door. I saw Rick, hershall, and Carl loading up the car for our trip. I smiled once Carl caught sight of me and waved. I waved back when I felt a hot breath on my ear,

"there ya are."

I grabbed my knife out of my belt and quickly turned around about to stab whatever it was to find daryl with a smirk on his face,

"what the hell daryl! I about killed you!"

"Doubtful." He said.

I controlled my breathing and smiled at him,but he remained silent and looked at the ground. This can't be good.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

He just shook his head.

"Daryl, look at me." I said.

He finally looked up and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that I fell so easily in love with, but this time they had a hint of worry in them which scared me. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand,

"you know I ain't good with this shit."

My heart started pounding, I was terrified."ain't good with what daryl?" I almost choked out.

"With this, ya know" he motioned from me to him.

O my god I was going to lose him.

Tears formed in my eyes,"dar.."

Before I could finish he cut me off,"no just don't say anything. Let me get this out."

I gulped and just nodded. He looked at me again and sighed while reaching in his pocket for something.

"Now look I ain't no romantic, and I hell ain't soft. But you are mine. You always have been and always will be. So umm here." He said while handin me a black box.

I took it and looked at him confused.

"Open it." He said.

I looked back down at the box and opened it to find the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I started to sweat and tears formed in my eyes. I looked back to daryl and smiled.

"What ya want me to get down on one knee?" He asked.

I shook my head," no. Where did ya get this?"

"Went on a run with Merle. Found it in a jewelry store."

I smiled and looked back down at the ring. It was so memorizing.

"So you gonna answer me?" He asked.

I blushed, I totally forgot I never gave him an answer. I looked up at him as a tear slipped down my cheek,

"of course daryl. Of course I'll marry you."

He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me back on the ground he noticed my tears, "why ya crying?"

"They're happy tears." I smiled back.

I went to take the ring out of the box and put it on till he stopped me,

"here let me."

I nodded and handed him the ring. He took my left hand and slid on my ring for me.

"There. Ya are a dixon now."


	61. Anything new?

**Kayla's pov **

i starred back down at the ring that now lay on my left finger. My hopes of ever having a ring on that finger, ever having a husband vanished at the start of this apocalypse. Never once did I think I was going to run into a man like daryl. He was my angel sent to me to keep me safe during this hellish world. That one ray of light at the end of the tunnel that says things will be ok. Sure he was a dirty, grumpy, stubborn redneck, but he was my dirty grumpy stubborn redneck husband. O wow, husband. That'll take some getting use to. I didnt even need a wedding. i was just happy that he was mine. I looked back up to the beautiful pair of blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back and I said,

"ya know I don't even need a wedding, this is perfect just knowing."

I lay my head on his shoulder and I felt his head rest on mine,"you deserve one. You deserve that dream weddin you talked to me about in the truck after the CDC."

i laughed,"it's impossible with the world we live in now, but really daryl it's perfect just like this."

"you know you're something." He grunted.

i looked up to him and put my arms around his neck and smiled up at him," ya but you love me and now you're stuck with me till death do us part" I laughed.

he smirked and placed his arms around my waist,"damn what the hell did I just get myself into."

i playfully punched his arm and he pretended like it hurt,

"ow! Marital abuse!"

i rolled my eyes and started walking over to Rick.

"hey Rick" I smiled.

"hey sweetheart" he smiled back kissing my forehead.

his eyes immediately went down to my ring finger and then back to eyes. He smiled and asked,

"so anything new?"

i blushed. Did he know before this? His eyes immediately went to my finger when he saw me? But wait he was over here by the car, he couldn't have seen us.

"Ummmmm I'm a dixon now." I smiled.

"congratulations. He's a good man." He smiled.

"Rick did ya know?" I asked.

his smile got bigger," yea, who do you think gave him permission?"

"wait. He asked for your permission?" I asked shocked.

"yea, I thought your dad would love him. So I gave him our blessing." He was all smiles.

tears formed in my eyes. I missed my dad so much. With Rick around, it made losing him easier, but I could never forget. We always use to talk about this day how whenever a guy would ask for my hand he'd have a gun ready and scare the shit out of him. We always laughed at that. Rick must have noticed my tears so he wrapped me in a hug,

"you're dad would be so proud of you." He whispered.

tears streamed down my face,"thank you Rick." I whispered into his chest.

he pulled out of the hug and wiped my tears. I smiled," I wish there was some way he'd have a ring too. So people know he's married."

"trust me hon. I guarantee no one would go after him. He is yours." He smiled.

i nodded and smiled.

"Alright now go have a girl talk with Maggie before we go. We're leavin in 10 minutes and she's been watching from the gate since ya came over here." He laughed.

i arched and eyebrow and looked back to the prison. There she was. Waiting patiently. She was about to hound me with questions.

"did you tell her?" I asked Rick.

"she forced it out of me." He laughed.

"great thanks." I rolled my eyes and he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

i smiled and ran up to Maggie.

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm having a blast writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it! If you guys could give me some feedback and tell me what ya like or what you want to see I'd love it! I love reading your comments! It makes writing this so much more enjoyable! Thanks guys!**


	62. Meeting

**The governors pov**

this is it. If he doesn't surrender than I am prepared for war. He will lose and either way I'm leaving with something today. If not a surrender than I'm leaving with the girl. The girl that killed my best friend. I've already lost my family and jack was like a brother to me. She didn't deserve to live anymore. The others were on board with my plan so either way we are gaining something today.

**kaylas pov**

after being hounded by Maggie we were on our way to meet with the governor. I didn't really have a good feeling about it, but it needs to be done and I have my new husband to protect me. Haha I loved saying that. Husband. That brought a smile to my face as I wrapped my arms around daryls waist and we drove on his bike behind Rick and the others. We arrived at the meeting spot and there were no other cars there. Rick started to go towards the barn when I ran up to him,

"you can't go in there alone."

he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder,"I'll be fine and I don't want you going anywhere near that man. You stay with daryl you hear me?"

he looked completely serious so I just nodded and walked back to daryl who was still on his bike. He got off when he saw me approaching and reached for my hand. I took it and we walked by Herschel. We leaned up against our car and dary hugged me from behind. That's when the other cars started arriving. Two men got out. One man who looked like a scientist kind of guy and another with baseball bat. I don't remember seeing either of them in Woodbury. Andrea got out next and I left daryl's grasp to run up and hug her. She hugged me back and daryl grunted,

"Yer boy's already here."

she looked shocked,"he's already here?"

"ya ricks in there now." I agreed.

she nodded and went to the shed. I sighed and started to walk back to daryl when I felt eyes on me and not the eyes I wanted. I looked up to see the man with the bat starring me up and down with a wicked smile on his face. Disgusting.

"take a picture it'll last longer." I grunted.

"wish I could. How bout me and you run off and I'll show ya a good time." He smirked.

"I know ya just didn't say that to my wife." Daryl threatened.

"woah sorry man didn't know she was taken" he said.

"ya well that ring on er finger should've been yer first clue." Daryl grunted and came and took my hand leading me away from the man.

I was blushing the whole time. That was the first time daryl actually said out loud that I was his wife and I loved it. He pulled me around to the side of the car and turned me to him,

"I want ya to stay away from him. Didn't like the way he was lookin at ya."

i nodded and joked,"can't help it that ya got a sexy wife "I laughed.

"ya but you're only mine to look at." He smirked and kissed me.

i kissed back and it started getting heated when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw bat guy. Daryl rolled his eyes annoyed,

"ya mind?"

"no but we got company." He said pointing to the field where a few walkers were coming.

Daryl grunted and took his crossbow off his shoulder and went to help him take down the walkers. Hell it was more of like to show off. They were competing who could kill the most. I laughed at the scene and then remembered Rick had been in there for a while. I decided to just see if I could go around the side and check on him. My husband was occupied so I could slip in and be back before he noticed. I crept to the side of the barn and tried to listen in. I heard grumbling and couldn't make out the words. Well I guess he's alright. I decided to just head back to daryl, but before I could turn around I was grabbed and I tried to scream but a hand went over my mouth. I tried to fight against it but whoever had me was way too strong for me. I tried to scream through the hand, but he yanked me by the hair,

"if ya dont shut up we'll kill your husband."

i started to cry and gave up immediately. I knew I couldn't escape especially now that daryl's life was on the line.


	63. Slip through my fingers

**Daryls pov**

this prick should've known better than to try and show me up. I laughed to myself when he stormed off cause he was pissed he didn't kill more walkers than me. What can I say? I'm badass. I turned to see if kayla was still watching. She wasn't. _Damn. Kinda hopin that would turn her on_. What? Sorry for wanting to please my wife. I walked back to where I left her and looked around for her. I didn't see her by the truck. I walked to Herschel who was by that Milton guy. She wasn't there either. Damn it woman! She was probably with Andrea. They use to be friends. I dismissed the thought and went to grab a cigarette. I noticed that Martinez guy eying my box so I offered him one. He took one and nodded in thanks.i grunted in response.

"ya know this is all a joke right?" He asked in between puffs.

"ya." I grunted and blew out a big breathe of smoke.

i was still keeping an eye out for Andrea and kayla. Then Rick came out of the barn with the governor behind him. I made sure I got a good death glare to him. Oh how I wanted him dead right next to jack. Rick walked straight to the car and said nothing. I turned to get on my bike when we heard the governor said,

"hey Rick?"

i looked to Rick and we both turned around.

"What?" Rick asked.

the governor smiled evily,"are you sure there isn't any way at all I could convince you to change your decision?"

he had something up his sleeve. Rick stood his ground though," no my decision stays as it stands."

"awww too bad for kayla then." He smiled.

I froze. No way did I hear him correctly. "The hell you talkin bout!" I yelled pissed.

We heard a bunch of gun clicks and a bunch of men we hadn't see before stepped out into view aiming at us. Dammit. Shoulda known he wouldn't just come with the nerd, blondie, and Martinez. Rick, Herschel, and I just starred down the governor. He nodded his head for someone. My gaze followed his to see a man holding kayla at gun point. I was angry. I quickly aimed my crossbow,

"ya better let her go now!"

i knew they had more fire power but I didn't care. Rick aimed his gun too. Kayla was passed to the governor who held her by the hair with a gun pointed to her head. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and pure fear. I was so mad.

"ah ah ah. Ya shoot, she dies." He grinned.

oh I wanted to kill him more than ever! We hesitantly lowered our weapons, but I kept a close eye on her. I watched as Andrea came out of one of the cars,

"Phillip! Let her go! It does not have to be like this!"

the governor glared at Andrea and Milton took her back into the car. My eyes remained on kayla. I couldn't lose her again. I tried to control my breathing, but in all honesty I was scared as fuck. I looked to Rick who was just as concerned as I was.

"let her go." Rick demanded.

"but she's so pretty Rick." The governor teased and kissed her head.

ThIs enraged me. I started to charge at him,"you little!" But Rick stopped me with one hand on my chest.

i looked to him panicked. His eyes showed an equal amount of panic," daryl calm down."

i glared at him and then looked back to kayla. She was pleading with her eyes for me to do something.

"now Rick I'll give you a few days to think this through. O don't worry about her. We'll take good care of her." He smiled and passed kayla to another man.

They were going to take her.

"Daryl" she cried.

i tried to get past Rick but he wouldn't let me through,"I will come for you! I will find you!"

The governor smiled at my struggle. " Doubtful. knock her out and throw her in the van!" Governor yelled.

Kayla started screaming and fighting to get away.

"No!" I yelled as they hit her on her head with the back of a gun.

her body fell limp and they threw her into the van. I was heated.

"You little bitch!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" I was fighting against Rick now and he was holding me back, "I'm going to kill you! If you touch her i swear!"

"Think about it rick." He smiled and got into the van and drove off with all his men.

I was still fighting to get out of ricks hold until he let go and I fell to the ground. I had tears in my eyes. I had just lost her to the hands of that man. AGAIN. Sadness was replaced with rage. I stood back up and got in ricks face,

"you just let him take her!"

"what did you want me to do daryl! They had guns pointed at us and her!" He yelled back.

i know he was right and he was equally as mad as I was, but I was beyond mad and I didn't know what to do. I looked back into the direction the van went. I grunted and wiped my face as I headed back to my bike.

"Where are you goin?" He asked.

"where the hell ya think! I'm getting her back." I yelled without even looking back.

"you need to wait. We gotta get back to the prison and we'll get more people." He said.

I turned and charged back to him,"I ain't waiting like we did last time! You know what he did to her because you wanted to wait!"

"We have to think rationally here." He started to say, but I cut him off

"I'm going after my wife and your so called daughter! Come if you want I don't give a shit! I ain't leaving her!"

"neither am I!" He yelled.

"both of you need to calm down. We aren't doing anything just standing here fighting." Herschel interrupted.

"he's right. We go back to the prison. Get the others and then go get her. You won't make it alone daryl." Rick said sternly.

I glared at him for a few more moments and then sighed in defeat,"fine"

i started walking back to my bike and they got in the car. I couldn't believe I let her slip rough my fingers again.


	64. Plan to

**Maggie's pov **

"it's been a while" Carl grumbled looking out to the fences.

i gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze,"they'll be fine Carl"

he looked up to me and I gave the best smile I could at this time. Honestly I've been worried too, it's been hours. I know they could take care of it, but that's my dad and my best friend out there. I should've gone. Carl must have seen th look in my eyes,

"you don't got to lie to you know? I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know you're not Carl." I said.

"dad doesn't"

"he's just trying to keep you safe" I smiled.

"ya whatever." He rolled his eyes.

i was about to say something when the sound of engines filled our ears. I looked down to carl who's face went from serious and uncaring to that of a little child in a candy store. We both ran down to the gate to let them in. Wait kayla wasnt on daryls bike? As they drove by daryl wouldnt even look at us. his expression looked like he was beyond mad. When Rick and dad drove by Rick gave a slight smile but drove equally as fast past us to the prison. Something happened and it wasn't good. Carl shut the gate and we quickly ran back up into the prison. Rick gathered everyone. I looked around for kayla again, nothing. My heart started pounding and I started to sweat. No... she couldn't be dead. Glenn noticed and came over, sliding his arm around my waist as we waited for what Rick had to say.

"we are going to war. The governor wants the prison, wants all of us dead." He stated.

everyone nodded, agreeing. He explained a little bit more then Carl asked the question on everyone's mind,

"where's kayla?"

rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was about to speak when daryl spoke from a dark corner,"governor took er."

i gasped and Glenn grabbed me tighter.

**Daryls pov **

I watched everyone's reaction to the news. Maggie looked like she was about to pass out. Carl looked beyond pissed. Hell that's me and him both. Everyone else's was pure worry, even my brothers.

"We need people to volunteer to help us get her back." Rick stated.

instantly Maggie and Glenn stepped forward, "we're in"

then that michonne chick,"me too"

"I'm in" said my brother.

everyone looked at him shocked, "what? Gotta protect my little sister."

some people had confused faces. Not everyone knew I popped the big question.

"Me too" Carl said.

"no" Rick automatically said.

"why dad! I'm going!" He yelled back.

"Carl no you are staying here with your sister. It's not safe out there." Rick sternly said.

"it's not safe with you with you either! You just let him take her!" He cried back.

damn, that had to hit a nerve. Rick yelled, "Carl no!"

Carl looked at his dad with disbelief and just ran away. Rick sighed and looked back to all of us,"alright we'll leave first thing in the morning."

wait what!

"The morning! You saw what he did to er last time!" I yelled walking right straight to Rick.

"daryl we all need rest, you need rest." He sighed.

i got right in his face," I'll get rest when my wife is back here safe! Now I'm going after her tonight! Y'all get yer rest if ya want, I'll meet ya at Woodbury tomorrow, but I'm goin tonight!"

I started to walk away when I heard him say,"you can't go alone daryl."

I turned and glared at him. I was about to say something till Merle stood up,

"he ain't goin alone. I'll be with him."

I gave him a nod and he nodded back. Rick just sighed,

"fine. We'll meet ya tomorrow. If you find him daryl before we get to you. Kill him."

I nodded and headed out with my brother right behind me.

**ricks pov**

after daryl and Merle left, I looked back to the group,

"get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow."

they all nodded and went to their cells. I for one ran straight to Carl's room. What he kept saying was replaying in my head and it struck a deep nerve. I neared his cell and started hearing crashing. I started running till I reached it. I saw my son throwing everything he owned at the wall. He had cracked.

"Carl stop" I said entering the cell

He turned to me, tears streaming down his face,"why dad! Why did you let them take her!"

i walked slowly towards him,"it's not like I just let him Carl! He had guns pointed at us and her! What else was I supposed to do!"

"you were supposed to keep her safe!" He cried.

"I know Carl! Do you think I don't! It's killing me knowing once again that man has her! I know I'm a terrible father ok!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm going with you!" He cried.

i grabbed onto his shoulders," no you're not. When we find her I don't know what condition she going to be in and I don't want you seeing that. Just please stay here."

i cringed at the image I was getting in my head of her as I said this. I remember what he did to her last time, if he did that or anything worse i was going to go crazy. Carl just looked at me and glared. I gave sympathetic eyes back.

"You better bring her back dad. Alive." He said and shoulder bumped me as he walked away.

I just sighed and whispered to myself,"plan to." 


	65. Hurry!

**Kayla's pov **

we watched as Milton fought to stay alive. Once he died, he'd become a walker and Andrea and I were done for. Maybe it was for the best. I was basically done for anyways. No kayla. Don't think like that. You are a dixon now. Looking down to my stomach and seeing the name of the man that ruined my life carved into me made me feel disgusted. I would have to have that for the rest of my life. I tried to slip my hands out of the bonds above my head, but knew I failed when I saw blood dripping down my arms. I looked up when I heard Milton's breaths begin to fade.

"You have to get out of here. Take the knife." He gasped.

he still had the knife into the fatal wound on his back. That knife was keeping him alive at the moment.

"Milton" Andrea cried.

"Andrea just do it! I'm gonna pull it out and throw the knife to you. Then get out of here." He breathed.

she nodded through her tears and then Milton looked to me.

"I'm sorry for all he and jack did to you." He breathed.

i began crying again,"don't be it wasn't your fault."

he gave me a faint smile and then looked back to Andrea. He reached his hand shakily till he gripped the knife. He started pulling it out screaming in pain which cause Andrea and I to cry harder. Once it was out he quickly slid the knife to Andrea and fell over dead. Andrea didn't even look to the knife she just screamed,

"no! Milton!"

i started to panic, we only had minutes now.

"Andrea." I whispered.

she just cried.

"Andrea get the knife we have to get out of here." I whispered again.

she continued to cry, but tried to reach for the knife. We only had one problem, she couldn't reach it. She started scooting her chair to where the knife lay and tried to pick it up with her foot. She was beginning to get it when we heard growling. I looked over and Milton began to move.

"Andrea." I panicked.

She looked up and began to shake and panic. Milton started getting up.

"Andrea hurry!" I screamed.

she bagan shaking with the knife and Milton was now on his feet making his way to Andrea. I was in tears crying and screaming,

"Andrea!"

I tried to break my bonds over my head again. She finally got the knife in her hand and began cutting her bonds. I tried to get milton to come to me. She finally got one hand free, but it was too late. Milton took a big bite out of her neck. She screamed in pain and I screamed,

"no! No!"

I started fighting against the wall. I was going to be losing another member of my family because of the governor! he was ruining my life! i couldn't protect her! This cant be happening! Andrea used her free hand and stabbed Milton in the head and he fell to the floor for the last time. Andrea was breathing hard and quickly untied herself from the chair and ran to me. I was crying hysterically and she untied my hands from the pole over my head. I just slid to the ground and she caught me,

"shh." She tried to calm me.

**daryls pov**

early morning the next day Rick and the others met merle and I at the gates of Woodbury. I was so beyond ready to get my girl and then kill this fucker. I need her. I need her safe. We made a plan and started towards the area where they were kept before. We got there unnoticed and began looking in all the rooms and nothing. I was getting anxious. Then we heard a scream coming from the last door on the end of the hallway. I felt my face go pale. I knew that scream. I looked to Rick and his eyes had pure fear as we both charged for the door.

**kaylas pov**

I couldn't stop screaming and shaking. Andrea was going to die and it was all because of me. She remained hugging me and trying to comfort me,

"shhh. It'll be ok. You have to get out of here." She whispered.

i shook my head forcefully," no no"

she lifted my face to look at her. I could barely see her with all my tears blocking my vision. She gave me a faint smile and wiped my tears,

"you'll beat this world. Is too late for me. Go."

i looked into her eyes. She was trying to be strong, but I could see pain and fear. I hugged her harder then the door busted open. We both jumped, but I didn't care to even look to see who it was. I just buried my head deeper into Andreas shoulder. My heart dropped when I heard,

"are you two alright?"

my heart skipped a beat. No. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I looked up quickly and saw the man the voice belonged to. Rick. Right behind him was daryl. They came for us. I fought every urge to run to him, but I couldn't tear myself away from Andrea. He looked to me, saw all my wounds, and I could tell in his expression he was pissed. Ricks face was pale as a ghost. Michonne tried to fight back tears when she saw Andrea. Maggie and Glenn were speechless.

"she's alright." Andrea whispered.

Rick looked to me and then quickly back to Andrea as she showed everyone her neck. They all were in tears. All except daryl. His eyes never left mine. Michonne and rick walked over to me and Andrea. He bent down with regret in his eyes as he grabbed his gun,

"I don't know what to do." His voice cracked.

andrea smiled and took the gun from his had,"I'll do it. I know how the safety works."

she smiled to him and he fought so hard to keep a straight face. He looked over to me and concern was in his eyes.

"You have to get her out of here. She's hurt badly." Andrea whispered so everyone could hear.

"I'm not leaving you." I cried.

"yes you are. Daryl?" She looked from me to him and his attention was now on her.

"you have to get her to Herschel. You take care of her you hear me?" She said.

he nodded and Andrea looked back to everyone and nodded. Everyone began to exit and I tried to stand up but failed. My stomach burned and I had lost so much blood. Daryl quickly rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms. Rick was right behind him as we left Andrea. I looked to her one last time over daryls shoulder before I blacked out.


	66. We'll be ok

**Daryls pov **

it's been days since Andreas death and since we brought kayla back. She hasn't woken up since. Herschel said that it was blood loss so I gave her some of mine. Coincidentally we were the same type. Now we wait. Wait to see if I'll ever see those eyes I fell so hard for open. I moved my stuff from the perch to the cell she's in now. Everyone comes and checks on her, but Carl and I never leave. He even has brought his sleeping bag in. At first I didn't want him to, but that boy cares about as much for her as I do. I looked over to Carl who was asleep and back to her. I got up from my spot on the floor and walked back over to her. I lifted her shirt to see the damage done to her stomach. It made me see red and want to kill someone every time I looked at the name now carved into her. She would have that for the rest of her life and there was nothing I could do about it. I set her shirt back down and placed a hand on her bruised face. She has been so strong through this world after everything it has thrown at her. For the first time in my life I felt blessed. I was blessed to have this girl as my wife. As my everything and I couldn't lose her.

"She wake up yet?" I heard from behind me.

I looked over to see Carl rubbing his eyes, sitting up from his sleeping bag.

"no" I said.

he frowned and crawled over right next to me and looked down at her.

"you think she's gonna wake up?" He asked sounding upset.

"yea she will." I whispered.

"it's been days daryl." He said looking up to me.

"I know how long it's been. She's a fighter though. She ain't leavin us carl." I said looking back down to him.

i searched his eyes and saw doubt and worry. Has he really given up on her so quickly?

"plus she's a dixon now. Ain't nothin can kill a dixon but a dixon" we both jumped and turned to see Merle standing in the doorway.

i nodded to him and Carl gave him a faint smile. I placed a hand on his shoulder,

"plus she wouldn't break her promise to you." I smiled.

that got him. I saw his confidence in her boost," I know"

"so now that she's a dixon does that make you my brother in law?" He asked smiling.

that caught me off guard. Never thought of it like that. I guess technically Rick was my father in law and Carl was my brother in law in this world.

"Guess so" I agreed.

"well then I still meant what I said, ya ever hurt her I'll hurt ya." He joked.

"woah now. Little man got guts. What ya say daryl?" Merle joked.

i looked at him then back to Carl,"if ya get to me first. I'd probably beat myself if I ever hurt her."

he smiled back to me and I heard his stomach growl.

"Ya should probably get something to eat." I said.

he just remained starring at her," I'm ok."

i saw how hesitant he was to leave her.

"hey if she wakes up i'll come and get ya." I whispered.

he hesitantly looked at me and nodded.

"Come on boy. I gotta get me some grub too." Merle said.

carl got up and followed him as I gave my brother a nod which he returned. Once I was alone, I grabbed her hand again and kissed her on her forehead. I knew she was in pain and she was fighting for all of us. As much as I didn't want to say it I whispered,

"if ya can't take it anymore go on darlin. We'll be ok. I'll be ok. I just don't want you in pain anymore. I love you." My voice cracked.

i felt tears fall down my face. I didn't want to accept that this may be the end. I told her I'd be ok but in all honesty I know I won't. None of us will. I put my face in my arms and cried into them. I have never cried so hard in my life. I'm a man, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.


	67. Wake up

**Kayla's pov**

Sunlight shines across my face. I feel the heat radiating from it. I smell fresh cut grass and flowers and feel a breeze pass through my hair. What is this? I open my eyes and look around. I was laying in a field. I wasn't in the walker filled world anymore. I stood up and looked around. My eyes stopped when I saw 3 people walking towards me in the distance. I squinted to get a better look at the figures. My eyes widened when I saw who they were. My family. I stood there frozen. No it couldn't be them. They were dead. Wait. Was I dead? I shook at from my mind and began crying as I ran for them.I tackled them in tear filled hugs. My mom first.

"Mom" I cried.

"hello my beautiful girl" she smiled.

i then turned to dad,"daddy" i cried.

"hey bud" he smiled.

then I turned to my best friend, my brother,"Justin!"

He laughed and hugged me back equally as hard,"kayla!"

we pulled from the hug," Justin I'm so sorry! I should've been.." I started to say but he cut me off.

"no listen to me. You can't blame yourself. I did it for you. I'm the brother it was my job." He smiled.

i smiled and hugged him again. I pulled away when I heard someone yell from behind me,

"kayla!"

i turned and seen 3 more figures. A huge smile went across my face. Lori, t dog, and Andrea . I laughed and ran to them, and hugged them all. I had to be dead.

"I missed you guys so much" I cried.

"we missed you too" Lori smiled.

"kayla" dad called.

i turned to him and smiled.

"you have a decision." Mom said.

i looked at her confused. She smiled and looked at my dad who smiled back and grabbed onto her hand.

"you can either stay here or you can go back" dad said.

My thoughts immediately didn't even think of going back. This world or the world of zombies and a gruesome death that you couldn't avoid. Here I had my family and I was safe. It was perfect. I was about to give my answer when I heard someone speaking. It wasn't any of them though. I listened harder, it was daryl.

"you can go darlin. We'll be ok. I'll be ok. I don't want you in pain anymore. I love you."

I heard him begin to cry. This made my heart sink. Daryl doesn't cry. He needed me and I needed him. I looked to Lori who was smiling back at me. What about Carl? What about Rick? I began to feel tears fill my eyes. I couldn't live without them. I felt my hand grabbed and I looked to my brother. He smiled,

"I know your decision and it's the right one."

I looked to my parents, "I can't leave him" my voice cracked."

"I know" mom smiled.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I then hugged my dad and he whispered,

"I am so proud of You. You tell that son in law of mine that he does have my blessing."

I smiled and hugged him again. I walked over to my fallen group members. T hugged me first,

"stay bad ass girl"

"I will" I laughed.

andrea was next. I looked to her and felt a tear escape. We held each other tight and she whispered,

"I told you. You'll beat this world, you're strong."

"I'm sorry Andrea. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"don't be." She smiled back.

then I turned to Lori who had tears in her eyes, "you've done so much for my boys. Carl needs you there and so does Rick. I couldn't thank you enough. Take care of my baby girl."

i nodded and hugged her tight. Finally I was approached by my brother. We hugged onto each other tightly. I never wanted to let him go. I was sobbing into his shoulder,

"I love you so much" I shook.

"I love you too. I never leave you I'm always there and I'll be here when it's your time. Tell daryl I never blamed him." He smiled.

i looked at him confused and he smiled, "when he shot my walker self he apologized to me. He still blames himself. Feels like he killed me, but that wasn't me. I wasn't there but I heard him."

i never knew daryl felt like that. I nodded and he smiled again," and tell him if he hurts you ill kick his ass when he gets here."

I laughed,"deal"

he smiled and hugged me again. He started backing away from me and I looked at everyone who all had smiles on their faces.

"I love you. All of you" I said.

"we love you too." Justin said, "now sis close your eyes."

i hesitantly did and then I heard my brother one last time, "wake up"


	68. Father to son

**Daryls pov (later that night) **

I stay remaining at her bedside. People tell me to sleep but I just can't. I need to be here whether she decides to continue fighting or decides to go. I keep a tight hold on her hand as I watch her chest rise and fall slowly. Carl's asleep in his sleeping bag in the corner. He finally ate after Merle made him. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Rick standing in the doorway of the cell. I said nothing to him and looked back down at kayla. I heard him walk in and pull a chair up beside mine.

"anything change?" He asked.

i just shook my head.

i heard him sigh,"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

I looked to him like he was crazy,"the hell you talkin bout?"

"I'm obviously not taking care of her like I promised her dad I would. I'm not even really there for Carl or Judith either." He sighed.

"don't talk that shit. These kids love ya. Need ya. Kayla would be kickin yer ass if she was hearin you thinkin bout givin up." I said.

"I know she would." He said looking over to his son now.

"she loves ya Rick and when she wakes up she'll still need ya. We all do." I said.

he looked back over to me and then back down to kayla. He moved his hands and started messing with them. I looked to see what he was doing and saw he was sliding off his wedding ring.

"Here" he said handing it to me.

"why ya givin me that?" I asked.

"the last conversation I had with her was she was sad you didn't have a ring and she did. You had nothing but the title of a husband but nothing to prove it with. I don't need this anymore so you take it." He smiled.

i dropped Kayla's hand and took it from him. I slid it on my finger. It was tight but it'll manage. Felt weird as hell wearing it though, but if that's what she really wanted I'm gonna do it.

"thanks." I grunted.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"ya know she told me a while back she always dreamed about her wedding day. I didn't think much of it then, but I do wish there was something we could do to ya know give er that experience. Always told me she wanted to dance to that Kenny Chesney song as er first dance." I sighed.

"when she wakes up, we'll do something. May not be much but we can atleast get her that dance with er husband. She still has that mixed cd right?" He asked.

i nodded.

"Good. She'll love it. I'm sure I could get the girls in on it and they would be all over it." He said.

"sounds like a plan. Now just need her to wake up." I sighed.

i felt an arm on my shoulder and I looked to see Rick. He was looking at me differently this time though. It was like the one he gave to Carl. The look of a father to a son.

"she will daryl." He said.

I nodded in return and he sighed,"ya mind if I stay in here tonight?"

i looked around. The cell was only so big and there was already 3 of us in here, but he was her dad in a sense.

i nodded and he got up, kissed her on the forehead and went to lay down by Carl. I stayed up for about another hour and then fell asleep myself. I was still holding her hand. I woke when I felt my hand get squeezed. I quickly looked to her, but she was still. Damn mind probably playin tricks on me. I grunted and rested my head in er bed again when I felt my hand get squeezed again. This time I know it wasn't my damn mind. I squeezed back and watched her intently. She started moving. My heart began racing and I whisper yelled,

"Rick! Carl!"

They moaned so I kicked Rick in the boot, "psst!"

That woke them up. Rick sat up quickly and Carl sat up slowly behind him rubbing his eyes,

"what's going on daryl?" Rick asked.

i motioned my head to kayla. They both looked to her and saw her movement. Carl got up quickly with Rick behind him and sat right next to me. We were all watching her like hawks. Comon darlin just open yer eyes. After about 5 minutes of her seeming to be fighting to take back power of her body, her eyes started to flutter open.


	69. Here now

**Kayla's pov **

_"Wake up kayla. Wake up" _

i kept hearing my brothers voice echo in my head. I began stirring and fighting to get my eyes open. I must have been coming back into reality because I felt the pain in my stomach. It hurt so bad and I just wanted to scream. Then I heard the voice of an angel. Well my angel. Daryl. I finally won the fight against my body and opened my eyes slowly. When my vision came to I saw I was back at the prison, in a cell. I turned my head to see 3 figures looking down t me. Normally this would have scared the hell out of me, but I saw the outlines of who they were. They were the 3 people that meant the most to me in the world. The one holding my hand was daryl. I looked at their expressions. They all looked like they were about to cry.

"hi" my voice cracked and I smiled.

daryl just smiled back and Carl cried,"kayla!"

daryl let go of my hand and let Carl get to me. He grabbed me in a hug, "hey bud."

"you scared me so bad" he cried.

I kissed his forehead,"hey I'm here now."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." He laughed.

"trust me I don't think you're the only one" I laughed looking to both Rick and daryl.

"my turn Carl" Rick laughed.

carl smiled and wiped his tears from his eyes, and moved so Rick could come to me. He hugged onto me tightly,

"hey squirt."

"Hi" I whispered.

he didn't say much but everything he did want to say was all in that hug. He held me so tight like he was afraid to let me go. He finally pulled away and I saw a tear fall down his cheeks. I smiled at him and we both looked at Daryl who was standing back.

"Come on Carl lets go get Herschel." He smiled and put his arm around Carl's shoulder as they walked out of the cell.

Daryl and I stood there in silence for a few moments. Was he mad at me or something? I mean now that I think of it if I had listened to him and stayed with him I never would have ended up in that mess. Tears formed in my eyes,

"I'm sorry"

he didn't say anything. I sighed and began to say,

"I shouldn't hav.." I was cut off by his lips kissing me hard and passionately.

I kissed back with equal force. I cried through this kiss. We both thought we had lost each other and never would see each other again. I know I made the right choice. Sure this world was dangerous, but I needed daryl. Now I know he needed me equally as bad. We finally came up for a breath, but he didn't let me go. He kept me in his grasp.

"you scared the hell out of me. i thought I lost you." He whispered.

I looked at him for the first time. I wasn't the only one crying.

"You did." I whispered.

he looked at me confused for a second and I smiled at him while wiping his tears away with my thumb,

"I did leave. Went to heaven. Saw my family, saw the others we lost. They gave me a choice to stay there with them or come back. I almost said yes."

"why didn't you?" He asked.

"you." I smiled.

"what?" He asked.

"I heard you. What you said. I realized I couldn't be without you. I was needed here. For us for Carl, for Rick. I couldn't leave you guys." I smiled.

"I love you so much" he said grabbing me into another hug.

"I love you too" I whispered.

We pulled from the hug and then I remembered what dad and Justin said.

"dad said you have his blessing" I smiled.

he looked at me for a minute and then smiled back,"good"

"My brother said it wasn't your fault either." I whispered.

he looked at me confused and I sighed,"he told me you still blame yourself. That you think you killed him. You didn't. He was never there, but he said he heard you and to stop blaming yourself."

He grabbed my hand and I held onto it. I felt something cold and hard on his finger. I looked down and saw a ring,

"where did you get that?"

he looked down to see what I was talking about and then back up to me,

"it was ricks. He gave me his sayin you were upset I didn't have one."

"and he gave you his wedding ring?" I asked surprised.

"ya shocked the hell out of me too." He whispered.

i smiled and then laughed at the memory of my brother. He looked at me like I was crazy,

"what ya laughing at?"

"Justin also said if ya hurt me, he'd be ready to kick your ass whenever you get there"

he chuckled,"why the hell do people keep threatening me? He's the third person that threatened to kick my ass if I ever hurt ya."

"Scared?"I laughed.

"nah" he grunted.

i arched an eyebrow and he smirked, "we'll seein two of the 3 are kids shouldn't be a problem, but I'm never plannin on hurtin ya."

I smiled and kissed him again. He grabbed onto my neck and began kissing me harder. He started to push me back onto the cot when a pain in my stomach started to burn. I cringed and he noticed and stopped,

"you ok? What's wrong?"

i sat up and lifted my shirt to show my stomach. I looked down to the name of the devil that was now permanently placed on my stomach. I was hoping he didn't cut deep enough and it wouldn't scar, but it definitely was. Tears appeared in my eyes as I looked down at my body. It was now all full of scars and bruises. I looked terrible. Daryl noticed my starring and quickly pulled my hand away from my shirt. My shirt fell back down. He lifted my chin with his arm and made me look at him,

"don't cry."

"but daryl look at me. My body is ugly." I cried.

"you listen to me those scars show how strong you are. What you have lived through. You're beautiful and no damned scars are ever gonna change that about you. Don't hide it from me." He said.

"how do you know?" My voice cracked.

he stood up and I watched him confused as he took off his shirt. I mean I wasn't complaining, but what the hell was he doing?

He leant back down to me,

"did I ever tell ya how I grew up?"

i just shook my head. I never thought about asking him. It seemed like a sore subject. He smiled and turned around so his back was facing me. My eyes widened and I gasped as I saw the scars all across his back. I traced them with my fingers and he flinched at first but relaxed.

"My dad was a dick." He sighed. "No one knows about but em but you and Merle."

i remained silent and he turned back to me and grabbed my hand," so don't be embarrassed by yer scars. You aren't alone."

i smiled at him again then sighed,"I just wish I could get his name off of me."

"Don't look at it. I promise you I will make that man suffer." He said sternly.

i smiled and nodded at him. He quickly put his shirt back on and began kissing me again. We stopped when we we heard footsteps running to our cell. We looked towards the door when Maggie ran in with everyone else behind her,

"thank god!"

i smiled at her as she ran and hugged me.

"Told y'all can't nothin kill a dixon but a dixon." Merle said.

i laughed,"hey Merle"

"hey little sis" he actually smiled which surprised me at first.

Herschel made his way to me smiling, "how you feeling sweetheart?"

"sore but I'm ok" I smiled back.

"good you have us all a scare. Never thought daryl ever got scared." He joked.

daryl grunted and everyone laughed.

"Well I want you to take it easy for a a few weeks and I mean that ok?" He said.

i hated not being ale to do anything. It made me feel useless but before I could answer daryl cut in,

"she will. I'll make sure of it."

i playfully glared at him and Herschel laughed," I know you will. Well like I said before Im happy you are ok."

"thank you Hershel." I smiled and they all began to leave the cell.

For the first time I got a good look around the cell, I saw a sleeping bag that didn't belong to me or daryl.

"who's that belong to?" I asked.

he looked over and saw what I was referring to,"carl. He stayed in here every night with me. Rick stayed last night too."

"how long have I been out?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Bout 3 days." He whispered.

"oh" I whispered and I yawned.

"no way in hell you can be tired." He grunted.

"but I am" I whined trying to lay back down on the cot.

He grabbed me and playfully pulled me back up,"nope I ain't ever lettin ya sleep again"

"daryl!" I laughed.

He quickly jumped onto the cot and layed down next to me," ill let ya sleep if ya promise I'll get to see her eyes again in a few hours."

"I promise " I smiled.

he kissed me on the forehead and wrapped an arm around me as we both fell asleep. 


	70. Trust me?

**3 weeks later daryls pov **

"everything set up?" I asked Rick.

"ya we all know what to do. Just keep her away for atleast an hour." He said back.

"no problem, we'll probably be longer anyways." I grunted.

he smiled," where ya takin her anyways?"

"found a little town about a mile and a half away." I said.

"alright sounds good just watch out for the governors men. Still don't know when that is going to happen." He said not looking at me.

"Got it. I'll protect her." I whispered.

He gave me a brief smile, but I know it was forced. You could tell it in his eyes. He blamed himself for everything that has happened, especially to kayla. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked to me,

"ey. This'll be good for everyone."

he took a deep breath,"hope so."

i patted his shoulder and and walked off to the cell to get my bride.

**Kayla's pov**

i was sitting on mine and daryls bed looking down to my locket and thinking. Thinking about everything that has happened. The fight our future holds with the governor. That scared the shit out of me. People would die and I don't know how much more death I can take. These people are my family now. I couldn't lose them. I was awoken from my thoughts when someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see daryl leaning on the entrance to the cell with his arms crossed. Damn did he look sexy. I smiled,

"hey"

"come on we're going hunting." He said.

"wow really I'm allowed to come with you? What's the occasion?" I asked sarcastically.

"hey no need to be a smart ass" he chuckled.

"maybe I don't want to go with you." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"o yer goin even if I gotta make you go." He threatened.

"ya right" I laughed.

"Don't believe me?" He asked.

i just rolled my eyes in response. I saw a smirk run across his face as he started walking to me. I quickly tried to get up to avoid him, but he grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder. I was laughing and hitting his back as he spun around,

"let me down daryl!" I laughed.

"I don't know I kinda like this view" I heard him smirk as he hit my but.

i squealed and said,"you perv"

He laughed and threw me down on the bed and was now overtop of me. I couldn't stop laughing. He leant down and started kissing me. It was so passionate and perfect. He really started getting into it when he pulled away. I looked at him confused and he just smiled,

"come on we gotta go"

i frowned, frustrated that he stopped. He saw that and whispered in my ears, "come on"

i rolled my eyes and he helped me up. I slipped on my boots and looked around for my weapon. All I had was a knife now.

"looking for this?" I turned to daryl who was now holding a gun in his hands.

my eyes widened. It wasn't just any gun. ItIt's was my dads gun. I thought that was gone forever! I quickly grabbed it and hugged daryl tight.

"I love you" I whispered.

"luv ya too" he hugged back.

we walked down the stairs and said bye to everyone. They all looked happier than normal which I thought was weird. Even merle was smiling! Something had to be up. We walked in the woods for a while. There was plenty of game, but daryl didn't aim once?

"daryl what's going on? I've seen plenty of food and you didn't even give it a second glance." I asked.

he smirked," cause we ain't huntin."

"but you said.." I started to say but he cut me off.

"I lied. Got a better idea." He said.

"which is?" I asked.

"Do ya trust me?" He asked.

i looked At him weird. Of course I trusted him,"with my life."

he smiled and said," then don't worry bout it. It's a surprise."

i smiled and nodded as he grabbed my hand leading me wherever it was we were going.


	71. Afraid of needles?

**Kayla's pov**

we kept walking for about an hour more. My mind kept trying to figure out what this surprise he had for me was. I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous, but I was also excited. My mind then went to the way he looked at me when he asked if I trusted him. It showed some doubt. I've known my husband for a little over a year and I've never once not trusted him. His eyes changed when I told him that. We finally came to what looked like an old town. I looked to daryl and arched an eyebrow. He just smirked and grabbed my hand,

"come on."

he led ino the town till we were infront of a specific store. Daryl quickly kicked in the door and aimed his crossbow with me behind him, gun raised. He went to the left and I went to the right making sure the area was clear. My side was. I put my gun back in its holster and looked around for the first time where exactly we were. I looked around to all the artwork on the walls. The chairs and rooms with mirrors in them. A tattoo parlor. Why did daryl bring me here? I then felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled as I felt his stubble as he began kissing my neck. He found my spot and began nibbling on it as I moaned. I reached my arm up and pulled his head harder into my neck which caused him to moan. I quickly turned around facing him and brought my lips to his forcefully. I felt him smile Into the kiss. Then he pulled away. Wait why did he pull away! We were both breathing heavy.

"as much as I enjoy seeing this side of you, this ain't why I brought ya here." He smirked.

"daryl this is the second time in two hours that you got me turned on and stopped. You better have a good damn reason." I said.

he smirked and grabbed my hand,"come on"

he pulled me into one of the tattoo rooms.

"Sit down." He said.

i nodded and sat down on the tattoo chair. I looked to him confused and he smiled,

"now lets get that mans name off yer stomach."

I gulped loudly and he laughed,

"what ya scared of needles?"

i nodded and he chuckled,

"girl you've been through a hell of a lot worse. Needles should be nothin."

it's true. They really shouldn't be anything to me now, but they were.

"you ever done a tattoo before?" I asked nervously.

"nope. Do ya trust me?" He asked.

dammit! There he goes with that trust again. I nodded and he lightly pushed me down so I was now laying on the table. He lifted my shirt and saw the horrible scar that spelled out jack. He glared at it and I quickly rubbed my hand through his hair. He smiled at me And asked,

"so what do ya want? I should warn ya, I can't draw worth shit so pick something easy."

i laughed and then thought about what I wanted. I mean anything was better than having that monsters name there. I needed to pick carefully. This was going to be on my body for the rest of my life. Then it hit me. I smiled,

"daryl"

he turned to me,"yea?"

i chuckled," no that's what I want. I want daryl. Daryl dixon."

He seemed taken back and quickly got up and kissed me passionately. When he was done he looked up hesitantly,

"ya sure?"

I nodded and he turned on the equipment. My body cringed at the sound of it. He chuckled and began working. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought it would. After a few minutes he set the tools down,

"there done."

i smiled and got up, walking to the mirror. I lifted my shirt so I could see it and smiled. There is was. Daryl dixon. And you couldn't even see jacks name anymore. He came up behind me,

"ya like it?"

i smiled and kissed him. He started getting really into it and I pulled away. He groaned and I smiled at him,

"sucks doesn't it?"

he smiled and I pointed to the chair. He looked at me confused and I smiled,

"your turn."

"o hell no." He said.

"what is daryl dixon afraid of needles?" I mocked.

"ain't afraid of nothin" he grunted.

i continued pointing to the seat until he sighed defeated and walked over to the table. I smiled and sat down next to him,

"so what do ya want?"

"Ya any good at drawin?" He joked.

i shook my head no and he smirked,

"kayla"

"what?" I asked.

he chuckled,"that's what I want. Kayla. Kayla dixon."

i felt myself blucpsh and I nodded, "where ya want it?"

he thought about I for a minute and then took off his shirt. I blushed even more as he pointed to his chest,

"here. Right next to my heart."

I felt tears threaten to spill and he rubbed my cheek with his hand,"hey no cryin. You need to be able to do this without messin up."

i laughed and wiped the tears away and began drawing my name on daryl. He didn't even flinch. When I was done he went to the mirror and checked it out. I waited for his reaction, but his face is so hard to read. I went to ask him what he thought of it, but he quickly turned to me and slammed me up against the wall and began kissing me. I kissed back as I felt him begin to undo my shirt. We didn't care where we were. Who or what may be around. We had each other and that's all that mattered as we took each other right there in the tattoo parlor.


	72. What is this?

Once we were done I rested my head on Daryl's chest as I felt him rubbing circles on my back. I smiled up at him and he kissed me on the forehead. I wish we could just stay forever. I placed my head back down on his chest and was about to fall asleep when he got up causing me to fall on the ground. I looked up at him and saw he began getting dressed. Why was he in such a hurry? He turned to me when he finished pulling on his pants, but was still shirtless. He smirked and threw my shirt at me,

"Get dressed."

"can't we just stay here?" I whined.

he walked over to me and bent down giving me a light kiss," no we gotta get back"

i rolled my eyes and checked out his upper body, smiling at my name now on his chest.

"Fine" I grunted.

i heard him chuckle and we both finished getting dressed and made our way back to the prison. When we arrived, no one was out on watch, no one was there to let us in either. Where the hell is everybody? I looked to daryl and he didn't seem worried at all. He walked up the gate and opened it as we both walked into the court yard. I looked around and finally asked,

"where is everybody?"

Daryl just smirked and grabbed my hand. I arched an eyebrow and he just laughed," don't worry bout it?"

"you are so confusing" I said.

he smirked and led me into the prison. We entered and it was quieter than normal. Something had to be up. Daryl led me to the main floor and what I saw shocked me. It was full with flowers. They were literally everywhere. Chairs were set up on each side where everyone was sitting except Merle, Rick, Herschel,Carl, and Maggie. They were all smiling at me and I turned to daryl?

"what is this?" My voice cracked.

"you deserve that wedding you always wanted." He said.

tears threatened to spill from my eyes as Maggie and Merle walked to us. Maggie had a bouquet of flowers she had picked from earlier in her hands. Merle grabbed daryl and pulled him with him,

"come on dumb ass" he joked.

daryl yanked his arm away from his brother,"shut up"

he looked to me one last time and walked up by Herschel. I turned to Maggie and felt a tear fall from my eyes,

"I don't understand"

"you deserve this" she smiled and handed me the bouquet.

I took it and she smiled as she walked back up by her father. I looked to Herschel who pulled out a bible. He was going to officially marry us. Then Carl and Rick walked to me and hugged me. They stood next to me, one on each side and held out their arms,

"what ya doing?" I asked crying.

"giving my daughter away" Rick smiled.

"me too except my sister" Carl smiled.

i nodded through my tears and took ahold of both their arms as they led me up the makeshift aisle. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was no church and no here comes the bride all dressed in white, but it was perfect. Herschel began the mass and once it ended he announced us as mr. And mrs. Daryl dixon. Everyone clapped, even Merle. Daryl kept ahold of my hand the whole time as I went to hug and thank everyone of my family members.

"Hey kayla!" I turned to see Carl and Beth standing by an old CD player.

"Ya Carl?" I laughed.

he smiled and pressed play on the player. My heart dropped when it started playing "me and you". Everyone smiled and moved to the sides. I felt daryl lead me to the middle. He grabbed me by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we began slow dancing,


	73. Make him suffer

A few weeks later

these last few weeks have been terrible! We've basically just been sitting here waiting for the governor to attack us. We don't know when or where. We are basically like sitting ducks. To top that all off I keep getting sick and I can't get rid of this bug! I'm extremely nauseous and probably throw up at least 4 times a day. Daryl has been keeping an eye on me, along with Rick and Carl. And with those 3 as my guardians, I've barely been Able to leave bed. They won't let me. So now here i am, another day just starring at my ceiling. I took a deep breath when I heard a chuckle come from the door. I turned my head to see daryl standing there, arms crossed smirking. I rolled my eyes,

"can I get out of bed now?"

"ya still been throwing up?" He asked.

i said nothing. I didn't want to say, he was going to win.

"there's yer answer then" he said as he walked over to my bed and sat down on the side of it.

he felt my head for a fever, but just like every day, I didn't have one. He sighed,

"we're goin after him today. Gonna end it. Then when we do I'm gonna find a town get ya some medicine." He whispered.

my heart started pounding with worry. He was going into war without me. He could die today and there would be nothing I could do about it. I quickly tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down. I looked at him with tears in my eyes,

"if you're going to kill him, I'm coming too"

"no Kay yer sick. I can't have ya out there, it's dangerous." He said.

"it's dangerous for you too daryl! Please! You know what he did to me! I want to kill him! I want to watch him die!" I cried.

"woah now easy killer." He chuckled.

why was he laughing! This was a serious situation! "Daryl you could die today. This isn't a joke. I can't let you go if I'm not there to atleast try to defend you."

"When i slid that ring on yer finger, I promised to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be fine. Rick, Merle, michonne, and some of the new people are going with us."he whispered.

"but daryl.." I started tow whisper, but was cut off.

"ain't changin my mind. Now you best stay in that bed till I come back. If I hear ya were up at all, you'll have me to deal with." He said.

i rolled my eyes," I'm not afraid of you dixon"

"o yea? Ya really shouldn't have told me that" he smirked.

i arched an eyebrow and saw the change in his eyes almost immediately. They went from worried to Lust in the matter of seconds. He forcefully jumped on me, pinning my arms above my head and began kissing my neck. Hard. He bit down on my weak spot as I fought to keep my moans back. I tried to get my arms out of his grasp, I wanted to touch him so bad, but his strength wouldn't let me. He smirked into my neck at my struggle and kept on forcefully kissing my neck. He pulled away and looked down at me. I was breathing hard and looked back into his eyes.

"ya afraid now?' He whispered seductively.

"terrified." I whispered.

he smiled and sat back up to his previous position. I sat up slowly next to him,

"I'm not gonna be Able to stop you am I" I sighed.

"no" he said sternly.

"fine, but you come back to me. Promise me you'll come back."i said.

he looked into my eyes,"I promise." His eyes then went down to my neck, "have fun explaining them"

my hands immediately shot to my neck,"daryl you didn't."

he started laughing,"now everybody will know you're mine"

"the wedding ring wasn't enough?" I sighed.

he chuckled,"alright then take that as my promise to come back"

"you couldn't have promised without leaving a hickey on me?" I whined.

he laughed and kissed me one more time,"I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered.

"I'll bring him back kayla." We both jumped to see rick standing in the doorway.

I smiled as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"you come back too ok?" I smiled.

he smiled back,"of course."

"love ya dad" I whispered.

this caused him to smile widely,"love ya too squirt"

i watched as the two began to leave my cell, I quickly said,"hey!"

they both turned to me and I smiled,"make him suffer"

daryl smirked and walked back over and kissed me one last time,

"trust me, he's going to. No one lays a hand on my wife and gets away with it."

I smiled and looked to Rick who nodded. Then both men left the room. I waited for a few minutes and I heard the engine of daryls motorcycle come to life from the outside followed by a few other cars. I listened till I could hear them no would have to keep my mind on something else for the next few days. I knew daryl could take care of himself, but I opulent help but worry. I know what the governors capable of and that worried the hell out of me. I started feeling nauseous again and quickly ran to the bathroom. I began throwing up and I felt my hair be moved out of my face. I looked up to see a smiling Maggie. I smiled in return and then continues throwing up into the toilet. When I was sure I was done, I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I leaned up against the wall I and looked up to Maggie,who gave me a water bottle,

"I'm getting real tired of this" I said.

"how long this been going on?" She asked.

"few weeks. Guess I got a bad stomach bug" I shrugged.

"you haven't had any fever?" She asked.

"no" I whispered.

she froze for a minute. I looked at her confused,

"Maggie what's wrong?"

"When's the last time you had your period?" She whispered.

my body froze and I immediately dropped the water bottle. I completely over looked the obvious answer she was implying. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had a period.

"A while" I whispered scared.

"we need to get ya a test" she said.

"I'm going with you. We can run into the next town over. Maggie I don't want anyone to know until we know for sure." I said.

she nodded,"we'll have to go tonight while everyone's sleepin."

i nodded and tried to fight back the tears I my eyes. Maggie noticed and hugged me,

"hey. You have nothing to be worried about. No matter what the outcome is, we'll all be here for you." 


	74. Should've listened

It was about 11 at night when Maggie and i left for the next town over._ Yea it was dangerous going out at night, but we had a very good reason to. No one could know. _We came across an old Walgreens and Maggie banged on the windows and we waited for a few minutes to see if anything popped up. I sat on the ledge just starring at the ground._how could I be so stupid? Would daryl leave me? Would everyone hate me? _I took a deep breath and when nothing responded to Maggie's noise, we aimed our weapons and went inside. We hastily looked around to make sure it was clear. I took left, Maggie took right.

"Clear!" I whisper yelled.

"clear!" She responded.

i lowered my weapon and walked over to the woman's department. I sighed and hesitantly grabbed the little pink box. I just looked at it, trying to calm myself down. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked to see it was Maggie trying to give me a reassuring smile. I smiled back fakely. I sighed and opened the box, emptying its contents into my hand. We walked over to the women's bathroom. I looked to Maggie one last time with fear in my eyes before heading into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and did my business, setting the stick on the sink where it had to wait for 3 minutes. I set it facing down, I didn't want to see the results right away. I looked at myself in the mirror. I barely was recognizable. I was disgusting, still bruised everywhere by the governor. I hated my reflection. I couldn't control my anger so I punched the mirror and it shattered, sending pieces of glass into my hand. I yelped in pain as Maggie burst in the door,

"what happened! Are you ok!"

she looked down at my now bleeding hand and quickly wripped a piece of my shirt and tied it around it.

"Wat happened kayla?" She asked.

"I saw my reflection, it pissed me off so I punched the mirror." I whispered avoiding eye contact.

she didn't say anything, but I heard her sigh,"the test?"

o yea, it had to have been more than 3 minutes. I took a deep breath and turned to grab the stick. _Please be negative. Please be negative. _I flipped the stick over and started shaking. There looking up at me was a pink plus sign. I felt Maggie looking over my shoulder and it became all too real when I heard her gasp. I felt weak, I couldn't stop shaking, and soon enough I couldn't keep standing. I slowly slid to the ground and Maggie caught me as I cried into her shoulder. I felt her arm moving up and down my back trying to soothe me.

"Shhh. Shh. It'll all be ok." She whispered.

"no it won't Maggie! Daryl's going to hate me!" I cried.

"no he won't. He will be shocked first, but he won't hate you" she whispered.

"I'm going to die Maggie. Lori died during child birth! This is it. This is the end for me!" I cried.

she pulled me away and made me look at her," no this is not the end for you. We'll be ready. Daddy will help you. Lori's went all wrong. Kayla you are a fighter, a survivor and this baby? This baby is made up of the two strongest people I've ever met."

I wiped a tear from my face and was about to say something when we started hearing crashes from inside the store. We both quickly sprung to our feet and grabbed our weapons. I tuck the test into my back pocket and we quietly opened the door to see what was going on. My heart dropped when we saw a heard of walkers breaking into the store. She quickly shut the door and turned to me,

"we gotta get out of here. If we stay in here we'll die." She whispered.

I nodded and raised my dads gun. Inside we both knew there was too many walkers for just 2 to take out. We probably wouldn't make it out of this. I should've listened to daryl.

**daryls pov**

finally it was over. He was gone. He was dead. One less thing I had to worry about hurting my family. hurting my wife. The governor was dead, I got the pleasure myself with shooting the arrow into his chest that ended that bastards life. I had to keep the promise to my wife though, the shot was fatal, but it would kill him slowly which pleased me. We were heading back to the prison when we passed by the next town over. I drove up to Rick and said,

"hey ya mind if we make a pit stop? Wanna get kayla some medicine."

"ya of course. There's a Walgreens right ahead." He yelled from his car.

i nodded and we turned into the town. We started to pull up to the Walgreens and we stopped immediately seeing a herd breaking into it. It wasn't that big of a herd, with our group we could easily take em out. Rick pulled up next to me and I saw Merle in the passenger seat, michonne in the back.

"Should we turn around, try somewhere else?" She asked.

"ain't another store like this for miles." Rick said.

"She needs it. I'm going in." I put the bike stand up and got off it.

"I'm comin with ya." I heard merle opening the car door.

Rick put the car in park and they all got out and we made our way to the store. There had to be something in there for them walkers to be going as crazy as they were. They hadn't even noticed us. Rick looked like he read my mind,

"they're after something"

"is it worth it?" Michonne asked.

"head back if ya want. I need that medicine" I grunted.

i started walking towards the store when my heart dropped. Gunshots started coming from the store followed by screams. Female screams. My head immediately went to kayla. No she was at the prison. It couldn't be her. They screamed again and this time a name was screamed,

"kayla!"

that was it! I ran as fast as I could with the others behind me. We started taking down walkers everywhere. When we cleared one area we saw where one of the screams belonged. Maggie was on the floor, leg cut. Rick and michonne ran to her,

"are you alright" Rick asked.

she was holding her leg,"fine just fell"

Gunshots rang out from the other side of the store and Maggie's eyes got wide. I looked back to her and she said,

"daryl, kayla...she's over there! "

my breathing hitched and I looked to Rick. He looked equally as worried and ran with me to the other side of the store leaving my brother and michonne with Maggie.

"Get her back to the car!" Rick called to them and they nodded.

we followed the gun shots to the other side of the store. My heart pounded when I stopped hearing them being fired. Dammit can't you listen to me for once woman!

**kaylas pov**

Out of bullets. Great! I quickly climbed to the top of a shelf as arms of the undead reached for me. I guess this was it. This is how my baby and I will die. The walkers started rocking the shelf I was on back and forth trying to knock it over and all I could do was wait. Wait for it to happen. The shelf was nearly knocked over when an arrow shot by and hit one of them right in the head. Wait an arrow? No I had to be hallucinating. More arrows started firing and now gunfire as well. I looked up and out of the fog came my father and my husband. How did they find me? That doesn't matter now. They were busy shooting at other walkers when one was coming up behind daryl. He hadn't noticed it.

"daryl watch out!" I screamed.

he looked to me and then behind him, shooting it down instantly. I smiled, but I quickly faded when the shelf was pushed again, this time it was going down.

"Daryl!" I screamed as it fell.

i closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Instead I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes to see I wasn't on the floor, but in the arms of the man I love. I smiled up at him, but he just glared at me. Ya he was pissed. He looked back up to Rick and yelled,

"lets go!"

rick nodded and we ran out of the store. Merle and michonne were already in the car with Maggie. I gave a sigh of relief. She was ok. Rick ran to the car and daryl carried me over to his motorcycle. He put me down on it and went to get on himself.

"daryl." I whispered.

"not now." He said and started the engine.

I wrapped my arms around him as we headed back to the prison. How I'm the world was I going to tell everyone? 


	75. Can't lose her too

The ride back to the prison was silent. I knew daryl was beyond pissed, but I had to know. I had to find out. I just hope he would understand when I told him. _Would he even stick around when I tell him? Would he want it? Did I want it? We already have one baby and two would be death sentence. Plus I don't want my child growing up in this world. Never knowing a life without fear or happiness. What was I supposed to do? _We got back to the prison and daryl took us to park his bike. He stood up for me to get off and then he got off himself. I was about to say something to him, but he just walked away without giving me a second glance. I started after him,

"Daryl!"

He didn't respond and I tried following him only to be stopped by someone holding onto my arm. I turned and saw Rick. His face was stern and not pleased. I took a deep breath and he dropped my arm. He looked around and made sure no one was around to start his lecture.

"What do you think you were doing! Were you even using your head! Do you understand how dangerous that was! You two would have been dead if we hadn't showed up! What is wrong with you Kayla!" He whisper yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry Rick I really am! I had to go! I had a good reason!" I whispered back.

"O really and what was that?" He yelled.

I remained silent for a minute. He was the first out of two men I knew I was going to lose. Would he make me leave? Would he want me gone? I felt tears swell in my eyes as I struggled with my next sentence,

"I had to find out...if I was pregnant." I sighed.

I didn't look up to face him. I didn't want to see his reaction. I felt a tear escape my eyes and I finally looked up to him. His face went from anger to worry,

"Are you?" He whispered.

I just nodded and I heard him take a deep breath. I looked up and saw him pinching his nose with his fingers and then running a hand through his hair as he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Rick" I whispered.

I was about to turn away when I felt two arms bring me into a hug. It surprised me at first, but I quickly hugged back and sobbed into his chest. I felt a hand rubbing my hair as he tried to soothe me.

"Shhh shh it'll be ok" he said.

"No it won't. What if I die like Lori did?" I cried.

I felt him flinch at my words and heard his breathing hitch. I know that was probably still a sore subject, but that was my biggest fear. He quickly pulled away from me and made me look at him,

"You listen to me. That is not going to happen. I'll talk to Hershel. We'll figure something out. "

I nodded and wiped my tears from my face. He gave me his best fake smile and kissed me on the forehead before he turned and walked inside. Now I just had to tell daryl and that terrified me. I walked inside the prison and found him in our cell. I walked inside and he didn't even look up at me. I sighed,

"We need to talk"

"Ain't nothin I have to say to you" he spat back.

Wow he's never been this angry with me before.

"Well I do" I whispered.

He got up from the cot and walked past me,

"Save it"

I stormed after him. If he was this mad about me leaving, he was going to be furious when he finds out about the baby. This was it. I was going to lose him. I followed him as he exited the prison and walked out to the court yard. Once we were outside I yelled,

"Daryl stop!"

**Ricks pov**

No not her. Please not again. I can't lose her just like I lost my wife. I needed her. I stormed inside after hearing the news, desperately searching for Hershel. I was trying to stay strong but in all honesty, I was terrified. i finally found him sitting next to Beth.

"Hershel." I stated.

He looked at me with kind eyes, his expression changed when he saw my worried eyes.

"I need to talk to you." I said and didn't even give him a chance to respond.

I walked into my cell waiting for him to join me. A few minutes later he did and I was pacing back and forth. He walked over and sat on my cot and asked,

"What's going on Rick? Is it the governor? Is he still alive?"

"No, he's dead. It's...it's kayla." My voice cracked.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

I finally stopped pacing. My back facing him. I felt a tear fall from my eyes and I quickly wiped it,

"She's, she's pregnant." My voice cracked.

I heard him sigh. I quickly turned back to face him,

"We have to do something. I can't lose her too. I can't lose her like I did Lori." I said seriously.

"You won't, it'll be different. What happened with Lori was a horrible mistake. One that unfortunately couldn't be prevented. I'll be here this time. She'll make it Rick I promise." He said.

I searched his eyes for any hint of doubt in them. There was none. That made me relax a bit until I heard another voice from my cell door.

"Dad?" I turned to see Carl.

"Dad what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it alright?" I said.

"I'm not a kid anymore. You can tell me dad." He protested.

"Carl not now" I raised my voice.

He just starred at me shocked. I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, I'm just very stressed. I watched as he ran away from the cell and just shook my head.

**Carl's pov**

I don't understand! I'm not a kid anymore! Why won't he treat me like an adult! I know something is up and that it has to do with kayla. If something is wrong then I want to help her! She's my sister! Why doesn't he understand! Kayla will though. I know she will. I saw her chase after daryl into the court yard so I ran in that direction. I saw them down by the fences so I headed down there. They were fighting. Maybe I should come back? Ask her later? No I'll just wait because if he hurts her, I'm gonna protect her. I quickly hid behind the bus and listened. 


	76. I'm done

**Kayla's pov**

i stormed after daryl who was clearly avoiding me.

"Daryl!" I yelled.

he still didn't stop, just kept walking away from me.

"Daryl stop! Please!" I begged.

he finally stopped and turned to me so quickly that I almost ran into him. His eyes glared and they scared me. I've never seen him so angry.

"why kayla! Why should I stop! Ya don't listen to me! Why should I listen to you?" He yelled.

i jumped back at his tone. He was really scaring me,

"dar.." I began.

"no just save it! I don't know what ya want from me! I try to protect ya! Try to keep ya safe and you go behind my back and almost get yerself, not to mention Maggie killed!" He yelled.

i felt tears form in my eyes as I fought to keep them back. I didn't say anything, I was just going to let him get it all out.

"are you really that stupid! You think yer tough, you think yer strong but yer not! Yer weak! Couldn't protect yer brother! Couldn't protect yer father! What made ya think it would be different with Maggie huh!" He continued.

alright I know he was just mad, but that hurt. That hurt a lot. It was all my fault. My dad. My brother. And now Maggie was hurt because of me.i was weak. I let me tears fall and I didn't try to stop them.

"don't even start crying! Yer not sorry! Yer pathetic and I'm done!" He yelled.

my body froze and started to shake. What did he mean by done? Was I going to have to raise this baby myself?

"daryl I had too..it was important" I cried.

"o really what the hell was so damn important ya had to go be a complete dumb ass and almost get killed! What happened to always being able to trust each other hmmm? Thought we sealed that when I slid that ring on yer finger!" He yelled.

"you did!" I cried.

"Biggest damn mistake of my life." I glared.

that hit home. I was mad, hurt, disgusted all at the same time. I began shaking harder and clenched my fists together until they turned white.

"Fine if its such a mistake I'll raise the baby myself!" I screamed.

i didn't even care anymore. I wanted to tell him differently, but I was so mad. He quickly froze, but kept the same glare in his eyes,

"the hell ya talking about!"

"I went into the town to get a test! That's why I've been sick! I'm pregnant you asshole!" I cried.

he didn't move, just continued glaring at me. I starred back at him breathing hard.i searched his eyes for any sort of reaction. There was none, but I know his thought were consuming him. I just starred at him in disbelief. I was angry, I was mad. He wasn't saying anything! He was just standing there! I forcefully yanked the pregnancy test from my back pocket and threw it at him,

"I'm pregnant with you're baby jackass! That's why I went to the town!" I cried.

daryl was about to say something when I heard another voice from behind me,

"you're pregnant?"

i turned to see Carl. He just stood there. His eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Carl." I whispered.

i started towards him and he backed away from me. It was like he was scared of me. He started shaking his head no at me.

"Carl" I whispered as more tears spilled from my eyes.

his eyes turned from sad to mad as he stormed up to daryl. I just watched him.

"you did this! This is you're fault! " he yelled at daryl and punched him right in the gut.

Daryl grunted and I quickly ran and grabbed Carl. He pushed out of my grip, looking at me with disbelief and sadness. he backed away more and ran away.

"Carl!" I screamed.

i looked back to daryl for him to say anything. Anything at all, but he just looked at me. I shook my head at him and ran after Carl. I may lose daryl, but I wasn't losing another brother. I ran after Carl and followed him into the south tower. I stopped at the door and caught my breath. He was facing away from me whimpering.

"Carl" I whispered.

he finally turned to me. His eyes puffy and red. Crying hard. I began walking over to him to comfort him but he yelled,

"no! This can't be happening! You're choosing to leave me! You're gonna break you're promise to me kayla!" His voice cracked.

"Carl I didn't plan this! Daryl and I didn't plan this! I'm not going to leave you." I cried and began walking slowly to him.

"Do you even care what this is going to do to us! Me and my dad! You don't understand!" He cried.

"I don't understand?! Carl I'm terrified! I'm scared ok?! If I could take it back I would!" I said.

"I already lost my mom! I can't lose my sister! Not in the same way! Please kayla I can't lose you! I can't go through that again" He cried.

i continue walking until I was infront of him. I finally pulled him into a tight hug as I felt him cry hard into my shoulder. I was trying so hard to stay strong. I pulled away from the hug and forced him to look at me,

"you listen to me. I am not going anywhere. I will fight. I will not let this happen ok. I will be right here by your side. I promise." My voice cracked as I wiped tears from his cheek.

He finally nodded and hugged me tightly again. I held on and let him cry. We stayed up there for hours until he fell asleep on my lap. I ran my hands though his hair as I thought about everything. I don't know what I'm going to do about daryl. He said he was done so I didn't even know if I still had him. I looked down to the sleeping boy on my lap. This brought a smile to my face as I wiped a stray tear on my cheek. That's when I decided. This baby. My baby would have the best life I could give it. My child was my main concern now. With or without daryl.


	77. Comes naturally

**Daryls pov**

I stood there frozen, unable to move. no way. I'm hearing stuff, this ain't real. It can't be, but the test I was holdin in my hands was telling me a different story. I'm such an idiot! I just killed the woman I loved! I just flat out put her on death row! No we never used protection, but I though i took the necessary precautions to prevent it! God I'm such a dumb ass! One for getting her pregnant and two for yellin at her like I did. That woman just scares the shit out of me so bad that I say things I don't mean! I should've known there was a reason she went into town. She wouldn't just go to piss me off! Carl had every right to punch me, I wish he did it more. I deserved it. She was going to die and it was all because of me. I looked down to the test and it was like that damn plus sign was taunting me. Everything I ever cared for I end up losing. This pissed me off. No not this time. I threw the test over the gate and ran into the prison. I quickly found Herschel and Rick. Rick looked like he'd been cryin. Did he already know? They both looked at me and saw my expression. I could tell they already knew.

"is there anything we can do?" I asked sternly.

hershel sighed,"no, but it can be different is time."

"how" I said.

"woman used to give birth without hospitalization, it's not impossible." Hershel said.

"what about Lori?" I asked.

I looked to Rick who just turned away from me. I knew it was still a touchy subject, but I could care less right now. The only thing I had on my mind was my girls life.

"Lori was a horrible mistake and I wasn't there. I'll be there this time. I'll make sure of it." He said.

"ya you will" I said sternly.

hershel gave me a faint smile and walked away, leaving Rick and I alone. I sighed and leaned up against the wall,

"I'm an idiot."

"no your not. She'll get through this. You both will." He said leaning on the wall next to me.

"what if she doesn't make it?" I asked.

"then ya take care of that baby." Rick sighed."it'll need it's dad"

"ya really think I could love it if it kills her?" I grunted.

he sighed,"that's what I thought when Judith happened. It's tough, but you have to do it."

"I can't lose er. I ain't." I protested.

"we won't. If there's any way to prevent it, I'll do what it takes. I'm not losin my daughter the same way I lost my wife." He sighed.

i nodded and remained silent. He sighed,

"how'd ya take it when she told ya?"

i shook my head," barely let her talk. I was so pissed about her goin into town. Said some things I shouldn't of."

"you need to talk to her" he said.

"she probably dont wanna see me."'I said.

he turned to me," she needs you. Now more than ever. She needs her husband."

I looked at him,"I don't know how to be a dad"

he smiled,"it comes naturally"

i nodded and we heard a door open. We both looked up to see kayla and Carl come inside. Carl looked tired as hell and Kayla's expression was blank as I watched her walk up to our cell. Rick tapped my shoulder,

"go"

i nodded and walked up the stairs to our cell.

**kaylas pov**

I walked back into my cell after waiting for Carl to wake up from his nap.i wasn't going to leave him up there, especially now. I sat on my cot and put my hands over my face, taking a deep breath. I now understand lori's decision she made. If it came down to it and there was a choice, take my life or my baby's, I would take mine. I was terrified of potentially having to make that choice in my near future. My life was on a clock now. I may have only 9 more months to live or less. I don't know how far along I am. I'm not showing yet so it can be much. I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see daryl, leaning on the cell door starring at me. I just started back, memories of our fight earlier flooding my mind.

"how's the kid?" He asked.

"he's fine now." I sighed.

he nodded his head and bit his nail. A nervous habit of his. Should I say something? This all was my fault. I sighed,

"did ya mean it?" I whispered. I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"mean wha?" He asked.

"marrying me was the biggest mistake of yer life?" My voice cracked.

i heard him take a deep breath. I starred at the floor trying to hide my tears as I heard his footsteps walk towards me. He leaned down infront of me and picked up my chin with his finger to look at him,

"no. Everything I said. I didn't mean none of it."

"but it was true. My brother. My dad. They're dead cause I didn't protect em. I am weak daryl" I cried.

"Don't say that. Yer the strongest damn woman I've ever met. Don't let idiots tell ya any different. Idiots like me" he sighed.

i just starred at him," I'm sorry I went into town daryl. You can trust me"

"I know why ya did. Just scared the hell outta me when I found ya in the store. I didn't think I'd make it in time" he whispered.

"but you did. You always do" I said.

he didn't say anything. I sighed, we would have to talk about it sooner or later.

"I'm sorry. Ya know about the baby" I sighed.

"hey it takes two" he whispered.

he sat up and sat on the cot next to me. I hugged onto his chest and he whispered,

"ya scared?"

i nodded," terrified"

i felt him kiss my forehead,"you got nothin to be scared of. Hershel will be here this time."

i nodded and continued holding onto daryl when I heard him taking a deep breath.

"what ya thinking about?" I asked.

"how the hell I'm gonna be a father. I don't want to be like mine." He whispered.

i raised up from his chest to look at him.

"Daryl you won't. You'll be a great father. I see how you are with Judith. I have no doubts" I smiled.

he gave me a small smile back and kissed me softly on the lips. As he pulled away I sighed,

"just having a baby in this world. I don't know. Im terrified something will happen."

"ya ain't gotta worry, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He said seriously.

I smiled and kissed him again as we lay back on the mattress. I looked up at him,

"so got any names ya like?"

he chuckled," typical girl. Already thinkin of names."

i playfully punched his stomach and he chuckled. He looked to me and said,

"nah I don't what about you?"

"I've always loved the name elaina for a girl. Always said that would be my first daughter's name no matter what" I chuckled.

he smiled," well I ain't got much of a choice then huh?"

i chuckled,"if you don't like it. We can pick another."

"never said I didn't. What about a boy?" He asked.

"ummm i don't know...I like Conner or Noah."I whispered.

"daryl junior" he said.

i looked at him,"we are not naming our son daryl junior" I laughed.

"Damn." He whispered causing me to laugh.

we stayed silent for a while and then he whispered, "I like Connor."

"So Elaina or Connor dixon?" I asked.

"Or daryl junior" he whispered

I laughed and playfully punched his stomach again. He grunted and laughed,

"Fine no daryl junior."

"Thank you." I laughed.

I smiled and kissed him. I felt him place a hand on my stomach which made me break the kiss. I smiled down at his hand and I heard him whisper,

"Our kid's gonna be badass"


	78. Bowling ball

_8 1/2 months later _**Kayla's pov**

ughh! I'm so done! I want this baby out now! I'm as big as a damn balloon! It's been a long pregnancy. Daryl and the others won't let me do anything. So what have I been doing? Eating and hanging around INSIDE the prison. No I wasn't allowed outside, it was apparently too risky. I understand that it was for my own safety but come on! I'm bored! I feel useless! I'm pregnant, I'm not broken. I lay down on my cot, looking up at the ceiling while rubbing my baby bump. Hershel has been staying close by and keeping a close eye on me which I've been thankful for. He said i could deliver any day now. I've been feeling pressure, but none near as bad that would make me think I was going into labor. Sitting and doing nothing for a while really got me thinking, I may only have days left. If I go like Lori, I need to know my baby will be taken care of. Not only by its father, but by it's grandfather and uncles. I sighed and sat up from my bed. I had to use the pole holding the top bunk up to help me get up. Seriously I was HUGE! It took the breath out of me just doing that! I started walking, well waddling, out of my cell to find Rick. I found him in the infermery. He looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"you look like you're carrying a bowling ball" he laughed.

"thanks" I laughed, "I'll remember to tell your grandchild you referred to him/her as a bowling ball"

he smiled and shook his head," grandchild. Ha makes me feel like im getting old"

i laughed,"ya are. Is that a grey hair I see?"

"shut up" he smiled.

we laughed for a minute and then I took a deep breath," Rick I have to talk to you."

"bout what?" He asked.

"If something goes wrong.." I started to say but he immediately cut me off,

"nothing will go wrong" he said sternly.

"I know. But if something does. You can't tune out again. You can't leave again. You have to be strong for Carl, for daryl, for my baby. I need you to promise me that." I said feeling tears form in my eyes.

"kayla..." He protested.

"promise me" I said loudly, my voice cracking.

i starred straight into his eyes to show him how serious I was. He starred back, I know he had to feel like he was looking at Lori again. He took a deep breath,

"I promise."

I smiled and we hugged tightly. As we pulled away I asked,

"where's Carl?"

"I think he was in the cafeteria."

i smiled and nodded as I walked to find Carl. I found him sitting at one of the tables.

"hey" I smiled.

He turned to me and smiled, "hey"

"what ya doin?" I asked walking over to him.

"nothin...I'm about to go down to the garden. Ya wanna come?" He asked.

"fresh air sounds great" I smiled.

he nodded and we walked out to the garden which was down by the other gate towards the back of the prison. I felt the wind blow through my hair and I just smiled as the sun beat down on my skin. It felt like forever since I'd been outside.

"Hurry up!" Carl teased walking faster ahead of me.

i laughed,"sorry kinda gained some weight here"

"you should probably lose that. It's not healthy." He laughed reaching the garden.

"I hope to in a few days." I smiled.

I finally reached the garden with him and stood while he picked some plants. A quick pain shot across my abdomen causing me to gasp. Carl looked at me and I smiled,

"I'm ok. Think the baby just kicked."

That wasn't a kick though. I have felt it kick many times and that was never as painful as that was.i quickly shook it off and went back to talking to Carl.

"I'm going to miss this." Carl sighed.

"miss what?" I asked confused.

"hanging out with you. When that baby comes, you won't have time for me anymore." He whispered.

this startled me. Did he really think that?

"Carl? I'll always have time for you. Sure I may be taking care of someone else, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to still be there for you. And plus, you're niece or nephew is going to need there favorite uncle" I smiled.

he smiled back and then we both jumped when we heard another voice,

"why does he get to be the favorite uncle?"

we both turned and saw Merle. I smiled as he walked over to us.

"What ya doin outside little sis? My brother know yer out here?" He asked.

i rolled my eyes," probably not, but since when do I listen to yer brother?"

"Very true. How's my niece or nephew doin?" He asked referring to my stomach.

"good" I smiled and put my hand on my stomach.

then it happened again. That pain. I took a deep breath when it did and merle noticed.

"ya alright?" He asked.

i tried to recover and smile at him, but the pain came again. I was now bent over as the pain kept coming. I began taking quick deep breaths.

"Kayla?" Carl asked.

i once again didn't respond. The pain was too excruciating. I began to sweat. This was it, I had to be in labor and those pains had to be contractions.

"Get daryl." I tried to fight the pain, but my legs couldn't handle it anymore, I fell.

"woah!" Merle said and caught me.

i clutched into him tight as another contraction hit me.

"What's happening!" Carl cried.

"the baby's coming" I hissed in pain.

"dammit!" Merle said lookin around for anybody to help.

There was no one. He looked to Carl quickly,

"kid go get my brother and yer dad! Quick!" He yelled.

carl sprinted off. I gripped merle tightly and screamed in pain.

"damn it woman. Yer gonna tear off my arm!" He said.

i ignored him and screamed in pain again.

"I'm gonna try to move ya. Get ya up to the prison." He said and started to pick me up, but I screamed louder in pain.

"dammit woman! Yer gonna attract every damn walker for miles!" He said.

"o I'm sorry, It's not like I'm in labor or anything! You try it and not freaking scream!" I yelled.

He chuckled," no need to get sassy with me lil sis"

**Daryls pov**

i was walking with Rick to go see Hershel. Kayla would be going Into labor any day now and I was gonna be sure we were ready. It had to go perfectly.

"how's she doin?" Hershel asked.

"she been alright. She's been waking up a lot at night though." I said.

"that's expected as we get closer. Should be any day now. Ya ready?" He asked.

"have to be." I grunted.

"ya you do" he smiled.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"last time is saw her she was in the infermery, said she was going lookin for Carl." Rick said.

i nodded and continued talkin to the guys when we heard the door from the outside open and Carl scream,

"dad! Daryl!"

it wasn't a regular scream either. It was one of pure fear. We quickly ran to him. When we saw him, he had tears in his eyes and was breathing heavy.

"You have to come quick! It's kayla!"

My heart dropped.

"what's going on Carl?" Rick asked worried.

"The baby's coming!" He cried.

i started worrying frantically and ricks eyes got wide.

"Where she at!" I demanded.

"out by the garden! Merle's got her! Come on we have to go!" He cried and ran out the door.

dammit woman! Why couldn't ya listen and just stay inside!

"Hershel Kayla's in labor!" Rick yelled

"get her in here! I'll have Maggie get my cell ready!" He yelled back.

Rick nodded and we both ran out the door after Carl. My mind was a million other places. I thought I had a few more days to get ready for this, but I don't. I have to be ready now. Once outside I heard the blood curling screams and cries. This made me run faster.


	79. Congrats

**Kayla's pov**

i kept screaming as the contractions and pressure increased. I didn't think they would make it in time. I would have to have my baby here and Merle was going to have to do it.

"Merle" I gritted.

he looked at me worried.

"You're going to have to do it. You're going to have to deliver the baby" I breathed heavy.

"oh hell no." He said.

"Merle please" I cried.

"I can't! I'm not no damn doctor!" He yelled.

i started crying. I was In so much pain. Merle looked around and screamed,

"hey! Over here! We need help!"

i started hearing footsteps as people ran towards us.

"Hold on lil sis." Merle whispered.

i nodded through my tears as the footsteps got closer and stopped. I looked over and saw Rick, Carl and daryl. Daryl pushed past the others, bent down to me, and yelled,

"Why the hell didn't ya get her to the prison merle!"

"Hey don't yell at me! I tried and she just screamed in pain!" He yelled back.

rick bent down on the other side of me," we don't got time for this! We have to get her to Hershel!"

"Babe I'm gonna have to pick ya up" daryl said.

i nodded and cried harder as another contraction hit, "daryl make it stop!"

"I will" he whispered and scooped me up bridal style.

i screamed and he began running with the others behind him. I started feeling very light headed and started to close my eyes until daryl shook me,

"hey keep them eyes open"

i nodded and we entered the prison. I was quickly taken to Hershel's cell and layed on his cot. Maggie was already in there.

"I need room!" Hershel yelled.

"I ain't leavin her" daryl said.

hershel nodded, "Rick, Carl, Merle thank you we got it from here."

Rick and Carl started to protest, but ended up leaving when I screamed again. Hershel started yelling out directions to Maggie and daryl held my hand. Maggie quickly took off my pants and Hershel got ready.

"Alright kayla Im gonna need ya to push" Herschel said.

i nodded and began pushing. I pushed and pushed and pushed and after what felt like forever. A cry. A baby's cry. I stopped pushing and heard Hershel start laughing. I looked up to the old man holding a bloody little body in his hands. He looked up to me and smiled,

"it's a boy"

i felt tears fall down my face as I looked to daryl. He just starred at the baby in amazement. He looked to me and I cried,

"a boy"

he nodded and grabbed my face, kissing me forcefully. I kissed back as we heard our son cry. Hershel gave him to Maggie who wiped him off and wrapped him in a walked over to me and daryl.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

i nodded and smiled. She placed the small child in my arms and daryl looked over my shoulder at us. I started crying,

"hi Connor" I whispered.

i looked at dary and saw his eyes begin to water. I turned back to my baby and kissed his little head. It was so unreal to me that this was my son._ This was daryl's son. We made this. We made this miracle.  
_  
"You wanna hold him?" I asked daryl.

he looked at me and looked hesitant. I chuckled, "here."

i passed Connor into his arms. And he looked down at the baby. His nervousness quickly went away and he began rocking Connor back and forth. He was a natural father. I smiled at the scene. My boys. My two perfect boys. I looked to Maggie,

"can ya go get Rick and Carl?"

she smiled and nodded. As she was about to leave, that all too familiar pain in my stomach happened again causing me to gasp and scream.

**daryls pov.**

i couldn't believe this. I had a son. I was a father now. I watched as kayla held him. I was so proud to call her the mother of my child, she would be a natural mother. She wanted me to hold Connor. I was nervous though. Would my hands be too rough? Would he start crying? What if he doesn't like me? I didn't get much of a choice as she placed the baby in my arms. Never did I ever see myself getting married or even having a kid. Guess the end of the word changes things. I didn't know the first thing of taking care of a baby though, but I didn't have a choice anymore. This was MY son. I could teach him how to hunt. How to fish. Yea he was gonna be badass. All dixon men are. I was consumed with the fact I had a son when kayla screamed again. I looked up quickly as she clutched her stomach. Hershel quickly looked her over. Maggie ran back over to her dads side.

"the hells wrong with her!' I screamed worried for my wife.

"There's another one!" Hershel yelled.

"Another what!" I yelled.

"another baby!" Maggie yelled as kayla screamed again.

i froze. Another one? Another baby? I didn't know if I could take care of one, how the hell can I take care of two!

"Kayla you gotta push for me again" Herschel said.

i stayed by her side as she began pushing and within minutes another cry started. Maggie quickly took the baby as I heard kayla breathe heavily. My heart was pounding. I was shaking. How could I do this? How could we do this? Maggie wiped the other baby and wrapped another blanket around it. She smiled at kayla who looked at her,

"congrats. It's a girl"


	80. A handful

**Kayla's pov**

I starred in shock as Maggie handed me my daughter. I didn't just have one baby, I had two. I swear there better not be another one in there! I was already a nervous wreck having Connor, but now I have 2 little lives I had to take care of. I looked down at the beautiful baby girl and saw her eyes open for the first time. I felt a tear run down my face as I smiled back at her. She was perfect. I laughed as I whispered,

"hi elaina"

"congratulations" Hershel said.

I looked up to him and smiled.

"I'm gonna go get Rick And the others now unless yer planning on having another one?" Hershel joked.

i quickly shook my head," I think we are clear"

he smiled and Hershel and Maggie left. All that was left was now me, daryl, and our kids. He came and sat down next to me, looking at elaina for the first time.

"She's beautiful" he whispered.

i nodded, not taking my eyes off her.

"She looks like you" he added.

"Nah they both look like you. The eyes, the noses. Wouldn't even know they were mine if I just didn't go through that horrible pain of labor" I laughed.

i heard him chuckle and he said,"then they gonna be good lookin kids if they look like me then"

i agreed and he said, "I was just kiddin."

"I wasn't." I whispered.

i looked at the sleeping boy in daryl's arms,"wanna switch?"

he looked hesitant at first and we switched babies. He looked down at his daughter and said,

"She's gonna be a handful."

I looked at him confused and he whispered,

"cause if she grows up and looks anything like ya, I'm gonna have a hard time keepin the boys away."

i smiled and kissed him then he said,

"and she ain't datin anyone till she's 30"

"daryl!" I laughed.

"what! I'm serious!" He laughed.

"Daryl how are we goin to do this? Take care of two?" I sighed.

"don't know but we're gonna have to. I meant it before, ain't join gonna happen to you or the kids." He whispered.

i nodded and kissed Connor on the head. I heard daryl sigh next to me,

"ya know when Carl came runnin in here, said you went into labor and ya were outside, ran as fast as I could. Then I heard ya screaming and crying, thought I was gonna lose ya. Especially with just merle being there."

"I'm just happy everything went alright. We have two perfectly healthy kids. Hurt like hell and I probably scared the shit out of Merle and yelled at him, but they were worth it." I sighed.

"Merle's face was priceless. But yea. Wouldn't take it back, got two healthy kids, and my wife is safe and alive. Best damn thing to happen in this hell." He whispered.

i smiled and looked down at Connor,

"he's going to be a ladies man."

"He's a dixon. Course he is" daryl said.

i laughed and looked at my family. My new family. It brought memories of my family in heaven. I quickly clutched onto my locket with one hand and daryl noticed,

"hey"

i looked at him and he said,"they are proud of ya. Probably in this room right now smiling down at their grand kids."

I nodded and heard him whisper, "I may not be the best father, but I'm gonna damn well try my hardest. ThEy ain't gonna have the life I had growin up. We may live in a hell, but that won't stop me from puttin y'all first."

"I love you daryl." I said.

"love ya too" he kissed me as we waited for the others to come meet the newest additions to the family.

And boy won't they be surprised to see two instead of one.


	81. Mommy loves you

**Ricks pov**

i sat against the wall of the cafeteria consumed in my thoughts. I watched as Carl paced back in forth infront of me. Glenn, carol and the others were sitting on the tables and Merle was leanin against the wall. We were all waiting for one thing, to hear her fate. I tried to fight the images of her ending up like Lori, but I couldn't. That's all I could see and I wasn't the only one. Worry also filled the eyes of everyone in the room, but more in Merle's, Carl's , and my own. I tried to slow my breathing as Carl paced faster,

"it shouldn't be taking this long"

"things like this can take time." I heard merle say from behind me.

carl stopped pacing and walked up to us,"we should be in there, not out here!"

"Carl" I said.

he looked at me trying to fight the tears in his eyes. It had been taking a while and that scared me to death, but I couldn't let my son see it.

"What dad! It's taking too long! She could be dead!" He cried.

"She's not. Herschel would've came and got us if something happened. " I said.

he was about argue back when we heard footsteps enter the room behind us. Everyone looked up to see Maggie and Herschel. Carl immediately ran up to them,

"is she ok?"

herschel smiled and Maggie laughed,

"she's fine."

"So everything went smoothly?" I asked.

herschel looked to me," yes. Something did happen that surprised us though, but it's all ok and she's fine."

"and the baby?" Merle asked.

herschel and Maggie both smiled at each other, "healthy"

"can we see her?" Carl asked.

herschel nodded," she's been asking for you."

carl smiled and ran up the stairs,Merle and I quickly ran after him giving Herschel a smile on the way. We made it to outside her cell and Carl stopped. He looked nervous.

"Hey" I said.

He looked up to me and I asked," what's wrong?"

"what if I'm not a good uncle? What if the baby doesn't like me?"

i chuckled,"you have nothing to worry about. The baby will love you just like Judith does. You'll be a great uncle Carl. Come on your only competition is Merle."

Carl laughed and merle yelled," hey now!"

I ruffled my sons hair and we walked into the cell.

**kaylas pov**

daryl and I were so consumed with our kids, we didn't even hear anyone come in until someone said,

"well shit"

we both looked up to see Merle and not even a second later, Carl and Rick entered. Their eyes widened when they saw daryl and I both had babies in our arms.

"wasn't y'all only supposed to have one?" Merle mocked.

"ya know me merle, I don't follow the rules." I smirked.

"that ya don't little sis. That ya don't." He smirked.

i looked over to Carl who was hesitantly waiting by his dads side. He looked nervous. I smiled at him,

"Carl?"

His eyes popped up from the babies to me. I chuckled,

"come meet your niece and nephew."

he nervously left his dads side and walked slowly to the cot I was on. Daryl got up with elaina and Carl took the seat next to me. Looking down at Connor.

"this is Connor and that's elaina." I smiled.

carl nodded and still looked nervous. I grabbed onto his hand with my free on and squeezed it causing him to smile a little.. I looked up and saw daryl handing elaina off to Merle. It made me nervous at first, but the way merle looked with his niece was different. He wasn't that racist, tough, disrespectful redneck. He seemed more calm and happy as he cradled her.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked Carl.

"can I?" He asked.

"of course" I smiled and handed Connor over to him.

he took him in his arms and smiled. Connor wrapped his little hand around Carl's finger and Carl laughed.

"I think he likes you" I smiled.

carl breathed out what sounded like a sigh of relief. I smiled and then look to Rick. He looked like he was trying to keep back tears. I smiled and he walked over to me,

"how ya feelin?"

"I'm good just tired." I sighed.

"They're beautiful" he said.

"thank. I can't take full credit though. I'm happy they both look just like daryl." I sighed.

"that'll change when they start growin." He smiled.

"I hope not. I'd much rather them both look like him." I whispered.

"Connor may, but elaina will resemble you." Rick smiled.

"either way both these kids gonna be damn good lookin. All dixon's are" Merle smirked.

i looked at him and rolled my eyes until elaina started fussing. Merle panicked and said,

"alright someone take her. I ain't good with this shit. Here daryl take yer kid."

darl chuckled and took her from him. I looked over to Rick who was smiling at her longingly.

"you wanna hold your granddaughter?" I asked.

he looked over and nodded. Daryl placed elaina in his arms and came to sit by me. I smiled as we watched our family hold the newest editions. Merle walked over to Carl,

"hey kid mind if I hold my nephew?"

carl looked skeptical at first. Like he didn't want to let go of Connor, but he eventually gave him to Merle.

"o ya. You're gonna be badass just like yer uncle merle. I'm gonna teach ya everything I know" he cood.

"o god please don't Merle." I laughed.

this caused the others to laugh as well.

"Whatever." Merle continued,"and when ya grow up, gonna make ya big and strong so no one touches yer sister or her momma."

I smiled at that. Merle was actually really good with the babies. Daryl agreed with Merle,

"ya us dixon's ain't gonna let anything happen to our girls."

"Neither are us grimes" Carl said earning a stern nod from Rick.

I looked to Merle who handed Connor back over to me. I smiled and looked at Carl then to daryl who nodded.

"hey guys ya mind if I talk to Carl alone?" I asked.

everyone nodded and Rick holding elaina, daryl, and Merle left so it was just me, Carl, and Connor. Carl seemed nervous.

"you alright?" I asked him.

"ya I was just worried about you" he sighed.

"told ya I was gonna fight. Haven't broke my promises so far" I smiled.

"true" he laughed and then looked at Connor.

i smiled," so what ya think of them?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess they're cool" he answered awkwardly.

i laughed,"ya wanna know Connor's full name?"

he nodded and I smiled, "Connor James dixon"

his eyes got wide and he smiled," James?"

i nodded," ya for you. You have Judith my middle name and that meant the world to me and now Connor has yours. I named him after the strongest boy I know."

he was speechless and I smiled," you know I'm always gonna be here for you."

i saw a tear fall down his face,"ya I know"

"she tell ya?" We both jumped when we saw daryl holding elaina standing at the door.

"ya" Carl smiled.

rick came up behind daryl," Carl come on let kayla rest. She's had a long day. You can see her and the babies tomorrow."

i smiled at Carl and kissed him on the forehead. He kissed Connor on the head and then stopped and kissed elaina on the head before he left. Daryl came and we both layed down on the cot with our kids In between us.

"I'll make em a bed tomorrow" daryl whispered.

i nodded and yawned and daryl said," ya really should get some sleep. Who knows how many times they gonna wake up at night"

"you gonna make me take care of em every time?" I laughed.

"depends on how tired I am" he joked.

i stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I felt my eyes start to close when I kissed the twins,

"goodnight elaina. Goodnight Connor. Mommy loves you"


	82. Tom

**A few weeks later. Kayla's pov**

Life was actually going pretty normally. I mean as normal as it can be in a zombie apocalypse. Connor and elaina are both great and healthy which I can thank god for. My family is my everything now. When I lost my parents and my brother, I thought my life was over. It really was a blessing from god that daryl and Rick found me when they did. I remember not wanting to go with them at first. Boy would I have made the wrong decision if my dad hadn't made me go with them. I'd probably have been dead a few minutes after dad because I wouldn't want to fight anymore. In all this hell, my kids, my husband, and my prison family were a blessing.

"What ya smiling at?" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

i turned and saw daryl walking over to me, crossbow on his back. I smiled and looked back out onto the field. I had wondered outside to get some air and just think things through. Daryl was beside me now.

"I don't know. I guess just how in a sense I'm blessed." I smiled.

"blessed? In a world full of walkers tryin to kill ya? Ain't what I call blessed." He said looking at me.

i turned to look at him,"no. That's not, but I am blessed to have this family. Have two beautiful babies. A man who has taken me in as his own. A boy who looks at me like a sister.."

"And a sexy as hell husband" daryl interrupted smirking.

I rolled my eyes,"true, but I was going to say. A grumpy, scruffy, some times an ass hole,redneck husband who is absolutely perfect in every way possible and I know would give his life for me or our kids. A protective and beautiful man who deserves so much better."

I felt his arms go around my waist,"you deserve so much better. Than me. Than this life and I wish there was something I could do to change that."

he turned me to face him,"I may not be the best husband or father sometimes, but my promise to you still stands. I will die protectin you and our kids. AInt never felt love before, ain't never felt needed till you."

i places a hand on his cheek and rubbed his scruff with my thumb," I love you daryl"

"I love ya too" he smiled and kissed me sweetly.

once he pulled away he smiled,"about to go huntin. Ya wanna come?"

"where's the kids?" I asked.

"carol and Beth's got em" he said.

"We'll let me go tell them I'm going out." I started to walk past him, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

i looked at him confused and he smirked,"already told em"

i smirked back,"and what if I didn't want to go?"

"would've made ya. Hadn't had alone time since the kids were born" he whispered.

i nodded. It was true. Since the twins were born, we've been taking care of the, 24/7 and when they were ok, others came in and wanted to hold or see the babies. We started walking out of the gate and into the woods. We hadn't walked far as we saw some squirrel. Daryl and I smiled at each other and I took my knife out as he aimed his crossbow. We had caught about 4 squirrels until I saw something rare. There standing in the middle of an opening in the woods was a buck. I smiled to myself and looked over my shoulder to see daryl still goin after squirrels. I chuckled quietly to myself. He hasn't even noticed the deer. And he calls himself a hunter? I smiled and started making my way up to the deer very quietly. I was using the skills daryl had taught me to sneak up on the animal. I kept getting closer and closer to it and i realized I could do this. I raised my knife, took a deep breath and sent my knife flying in the air. It landed right between the bucks eyes and it fell over, dead. I smiled at my catch and walked over to get it. It was too heavy to pick up. He was going to be able to feed the whole group for a while! Daryl would be so proud of me! I started dragging the buck back to daryl. I heard footsteps behind me and heard,

"kayla where the hell..." He stopped when I dropped the deer on the ground.

i turned to him, crossed my arms across my chest, and smirked, "damn dixon, just squirrels? Come on now"

his face was priceless. His eyes were wide with shock. I chuckled and then saw his eyes change to something else. I arched an eyebrow and that's when I realized what the change in his eyes were. Lust. I watched as he dropped his crossbow on e ground and walked to me assertively. He grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree and began kissing me with a lot of force. I kissed back equally as hard. I missed this. We hadn't been able to do this In what felt like forever. I realized how bad I needed him and now I see how bad he needed me. His lips went from my lips to my neck and started sucking on my soft spot, gaining moans from me. His breathing picked up as he got more Into it. I took this as my chance to take over. I forcefully pushed him off me. He looked at me confused and worried. I smirked, grabbed his vest and pushed him son now he was against the tree. He seemed shocked at first but before he could say anything I slammed my lips to his and pressed my body completely against him. I left his lips and started kissing against his neck trying to find his soft spot. I knew I succeeded when he started to moan. I smiled into his neck as he gripped me harder. I continued to kiss him there as I felt him begin to tremble. I smiled at how weak I was making him. I decided to completely drive him crazy so I bit down there. This cause him to growl and he grabbed me forcefully and pinned me up against the tree again. I laughed into the kiss and right before we could go on anymore, we heard a thump. We both quickly jumped away fell Each other. Daryl quickly grabbed his crossbow and aimed. I took out my knife and saw where the lump came from. It was a man, probably mid to late 30s. He was tall, brown hair, had a full beard, and very muscular. It kinda scared me a bit as he looked up to us with fear In his eyes.

"You best be backin away from our deer" daryl growled.

"I'm sorry I..I didn't know" he cowered.

"you got a group round here?" Daryl asked.

"no no..I'm by myself and I'm just so hungry" he said.

"you don't look hungry" I stated.

the man finally looked at me for the first time. His eyes searched up and down my body and it bothered me. Daryl moved infront me still aiming,

"ey eyes off her"

the man took one last look at me and then went back to daryl. By the looks of this man I already could tell I didn't trust him. Then something caught my attention, his arm was bleeding badly.

"you bit?" I asked.

"no I ran into a group of men. Not good men. Kind that hunts down groups for their women, kills the men. Caught me, then I escaped, but not without takin a bullet. Damn ass holes shot me." He said.

i gasped and quickly grabbed onto daryls arm. I felt him tense up. Was this group close? Did they know about the prison?

"where this group at?" Daryl asked.

"not far from here." He said.

"come back with us." I said quickly.

the man looked shocked and daryl looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him a stern look and then looked back to the man,

"we can get that wound fixed and you can tell us about that group" I said.

the man nodded and daryl pulled me to the side so he wouldn't hear us.

"what the hell you thinkin!" He whispered.

"I'm thinkin this man knows about that group, where they are. We have women and kids at the prison daryl! What if they find out where we are? What if they already know? No one would be safe and I will not let what happened to me happen to any of the other women, including our daughter." I whisper yelled.

"I don't trust him. Wanted to tear his head off for lookin at ya the way he did" he grunted.

i set a reassuring hand on his shoulder," I know, but he's our only hope for finding that group"

daryl hesitantly nodded and looked back at the man. He narrowed his eyes and grunted,"yer comin with us, but I better not catch ya lookin at my wife again"

the man quickly nodded,we grabbed the deer and we started walking back to the prison. I walked on the other side of daryl, farthest from the man. Daryl walked in between us.

"what's your name? I'm kayla and this is my husband daryl." I asked the man

he smiled,"my name's tom."

**a/n I've got a lot of ideas in my head and I'm excited to write them! I introduced a new character! What are your thoughts of him? What do you think is going to happen with him? Is he able to be trusted? What about this other group? You think they already know about the prison or did the group learn about them just in time? And how is daryl going to react with the other group being so close to his wife and his daughter?**


	83. Agreed

**Ricks pov**

I looked down to my sleeping daughter in my arms._ Boy did she remind me of Lori. Looked just like her. I'd give anything to go back and redo how I treated her before she died. I thought I was over her, that i didnt need her after what she did, but now that she is gone and never coming back, I know I needed her. I know I never got over her. And all that I have left of her is Carl and Judith. _Judith grabbed my thumb with her hand causing me to smile. I walked down and saw Beth and carol holding my grand kids. _Grand kids...I'm getting old. _I walked over to them and looked over the women's shoulders so I could get a better view. _When I joined this group I never thought daryl would become the man who he is today. He's now a husband and a father to my daughter. He's proved himself way beyond expectations when it came to her and I have no doubt he will when it comes to Connor and elaina.. I feel bad for any boy who tries to hit on elaina when she's older, not only will they have to deal with Connor, but the poor boy will have to go through daryl. Then merle too_. I chuckled to myself and Carl walked over to Beth,

"Can I hold elaina?" He asked Beth.

She smiled, nodded and handed the baby to Carl. He smiled and walked over to me, standing next to me.

"You're good with them" I said to him.

"Thanks. I just wanted to be a good uncle" he whispered.

"You are" I smiled.

He smiled up at me, "when she coming back?"

I took it he was referring to kayla. SHe went on a hunt with daryl, but they needed alone time and I knew that. They were going to take their time. I smiled and said,

"Soon. Don't worry about it, daryl won't let anything happen to her"

He nodded and started whispering and cooing to elaina. I smiled at my son. _He's also one that has surprised me. He has grown up way too fast and seen way too many things that I never dreamed even I would ever see. He isn't my little boy anymore, he's a man._ Judith started to get fussy so I decided to set her down for a nap. I took her to the homemade crib that daryl made for her and walked outside to check on the garden. That's when I saw 3 people walking our way. Daryl, kayla and who was that? Something had to be up because I know kayla wouldn't bring him back, and daryl DEFINITELY wouldn't. I ran to the gate and let them in, but I stopped them before they entered the prison. Daryl looked really mad so I knew this couldn't have been his idea.

'Whos that" I asked sternly.

"His names Tom. He's been shot." Kayla said.

"You got any weapons on you?" I asked glaring at the man.

"No" he breathed.

"Alright kayla take him to Hershel. If ya try anything just know we have numbers, you will lose" I glared.

He nodded and kayla led him to the prison. I looked to daryl,

"You wanna explain?" I asked sternly.

"Came across the prick tryin to steal our deer. He's been shot by some group that ain't far from here. I wanted to leave him, but kayla wouldn't" he gritted.

I sighed, _damnit kayla! I would definitely be havin a talk with her later. _

"but about this guy. Can we trust him?" I asked.

"I don't. When we first met him, he was looking at kayla like a piece of meat. About ripped his head off." He gritted.

"What about this other group?" I asked.

"Group of men that apparently hunt down groups for their women. They kill all the men. Kayla wouldn't let him go cause the man knows where they are. They may know about the prison." He said.

My heart dropped. _Not again. Not after we just got done with the governor.  
_  
I nodded,"we'll talk to him after Hershel looks at him."

"When we find this other group, I want em dead. No one goes near my kids and I'm not letting it happen again to my wife" he said.

"Agreed." I said, "won't even get close"

He nodded, grabbed the deer that was on the ground, and started walking back into the prison. I stayed where I was and looked back out towards the woods. I sighed and thought that in a world filled with the undead, you would think you're biggest fear would be getting eaten alive by walkers, not getting killed by the living. If this group finds us, Maggie, Beth, carol, all the kids, and kayla would be at risk. I wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

**Kayla's pov.**

I helped Tom to the prison. He seemed very nervous about being here. I mean Rick wasn't the best welcoming committee and neither was daryl. If we were going to find out anything about this other group, we had to be nice. We had to be hospitable. He had to trust us. I smiled,

"Sorry about them. My dad and my husband aren't the most kindest when it comes to strangers."

"It's alright. I understand why they acted like that. ya got a pretty girl like yourself. cant trust any men." He smirked.

I didn't say anything, trying to ignore his comment.

"You're lucky to still have your family with ya" he sighed.

"Ricks not my blood dad. He died saving me, but Rick took me in as his own. I lost everyone at the beginning other than my kids." I sighed.

"You have kids?" He asked.

"Ya. Twins. Elaina and Connor, had em a few weeks ago." I smiled at the thought of my kids.

" Got the best of both worlds huh? I bet they are beautiful." He smiled.

"I got lucky. They look just like daryl" I smiled.

His smile turned to a frown,"I was sayin they are beautiful cause look at their momma."

I stopped for a second and then said,"ummm thanks"

"Maybe I could meet em? The twins?" He asked.

"Sure, but lets get Hershel to fix up that arm first." I smiled.

He nodded and we continued to Hershel's cell. We entered and Hershel smiled at me but then saw Tom and said,

"Hey kayla. Who's your friend?"

"Hi...umm this is Tom. We found him on our hunt and he's been shot. Was wondering if you could help him?" I asked nervously.

"Of course come on in here son" Hershel smiled.

I smiled back at Hershel. He was always so willing to help anyone in need. He checked over toms arm,

"It looks like the bullet just grazed you. Nothing major, I can stitch it right up"

"Thank you" Tom said.

"I'm goin to go check on the twins" I smiled and just when I was about to leave Tom said,

"Hey!"

I stopped and turned to him and he said, "you'll be back right?"

"Umm ya. I have to feed my kids" I smiled.

"Alright remember, I wanna meet em" he smiled.

I nodded and left after that. I honestly felt nervous introducing him to elaina and Connor, but I'd do anything to find out about that group.


	84. Won't stop me

**Kayla's pov**

i was walking back with Carl to mine and Daryl's cell to put the kids to bed. I had elaina and he had Connor. Daryl had made two cribs like he had promised that were right next to our bed. I hadn't seen daryl since earlier today when we brought Tom back. I knew he was mad, but he had to understand where I was coming from. I was trying to be strong, but I was scared. I couldn't think of the things that happened to me happening to any of the others which included my best friend, my brother, and my kids. Then killing off my brother in law, my husband, and my dad. The feeling in all worried the hell out of me.

"Hey" Carl and I both jumped and saw Tom in the entrance to our cell.

"who are you?" Carl asked.

"this is Tom. The man we found who's going to help us. Tom this is my brother Carl" I smiled.

carl still looked skeptic and Tom walked in and stuck out his hand,

"nice to meet ya bud"

carl just glared up at him and looked at me one last time and walked out. I sighed,

"I'm sorry, he gets it from his father. He's not good with strangers."

"understood" he said and then looked at the cribs beside me," so theses the twins?"

i smiled at my babies, "ya is is Connor and that is elaina"

he smiled down at the kids and then looked to me,"so how long you and the redneck been married?"

"about a few months now" I said.

"too late then I guess." He sighed.

i looked at him confused, but shook it off and changed the subject, "so what did Hershel say about your arm?"

"o... Umm should be alright in a few days. Wants me to be careful with it." He sighed.

I smiled," that's good then. I mean that it'll be ok...not that fact you got shot" I laughed.

"I know" he chuckled,"but I wouldn't take it back"

"ummm why?" I asked confused.

"cause it brought me to safety and if I didn't get shot, wouldn't of met you." He said.

was he flirting with me? He knows I'm married? What the hell! If daryl finds out, he'll kill him before we find out about this other group.

"that's very sweet, but Im married" I whispered.

"won't stop me" he whispered.

my heart sank and I started shaking. He was really scaring me. He smiled at me sedistically and there was nothing I could do. I got really nervous and then someone said,

"hey boy. Ricks lookin for ya" we both turned and saw merle standing in the doorway to the cell.

i let to a sigh of relief_. Thank god merle came when he did. Wait did he hear any of what he was saying to me? Where was daryl? O lord. _Tom sighed and looked to me one last time before walking out by Merle,

"I'll see ya later"

i nodded and looked to Merle who was glaring at Tom. He then looked to me and I tried to hide my fear in my eyes by not looking at him.

"hey" Merle said.

i tried to calm myself down and put on a fake smile as I looked up to him,"ya?"

"he does anything you let me know" he said.

shit. He did hear. I nodded and he walked away. I lay back down on my cot and looked up at the ceiling, calming myself down. I wish daryl was here to hold me. i was scared. Once we find this other group, he'll be gone. I kept repeating that to myself as I finally fell asleep.

**Daryls pov**

Rick, Hershel, and I were sittin in the room we had meetings in, waiting for Merle to get Tom. I didn't trust that prick for one second and him being here was both pissing me off and making me nervous.

"How's he doin?" Rick asked Hershel.

"it was just a graze so it was easy to fix. Should be alright in about two days." He said.

i sighed. Dammit that meant that prick would be here for two more days! I grunted which gained a look from both Rick and Hershel. The way Tom looked at kayla earlier was still implanted in my mind and I wanted him gone. Send him out injured for all I care!

"Alright, we find this group and then we send him on his way when he's healed." Rick sighed.

"or we could send him on the road now. Who gives a shit what happens to him" I grunted annoyed.

rick sighed,"I know how you are feelin about him and trust me, I don't want him here either, but he's the only one that knows about this group."

i just grunted. We better just do this fast so this prick can be gone.

"but I did notice something funny though" Hershel said.

rick and I both looked at him and he said,

"his injury, his gunshot wound he had other gunshot scars below that injury and 3 on his other arm. All from a bullet just grazing him" he whispered.

rick and I both looked at each other. Something wasn't right and we all knew that. I wanted him gone and away from my family. My thoughts were interrupted when Merle entered with Tom.

"tell us everything you know about that group." Rick said sternly.

"I ran into them when I was on the highway. Probably about 2 miles from here." He said. "They captured me and I saw em take out a few groups and take their women and kids. It was horrible."

i watched his eyes very closely. He kept breaking eye contact with all of us and the glint in his eyes seemed like he was enjoying telling this story._ Something wasn't right. This prick was lyin bout something and he seemed proud to be tellin us about this. I wondered if I was the only one noticing this_. Rick looked oblivious and just caring about the group, Hershel seemed concerned, but my brother was just starring back at me. The look in his eyes told me he knew something. I nodded to him and he slightly nodded back.

"Alright in two days, you will show us where this group is and then we will supply you with some food and you will be on your way. Understood?" Rick said.

"completely" Tom smiled.

i_ just wanted to punch this man in the face! He was irritating the hell out of me!_ I tried to calm down when I heard merle say,

"gotta talk to ya little brother"

i nodded and followed him to his cell. He turned to me,

"gotta talk bout this Tom prick"

"what about him?" I grunted.

"need to keep an eye on him" he said.

i just looked at him and he said,"been around kayla awful lot. Gettin to the kids too. Overheard him keep callin her beautiful and was upset he was too late for er. She told em she was married, said it wouldn't stop him. If kayla and the twins wouldn't have been around and he knows about this threat, I'd have killed him right there"

i was seeing red again._ First he checks out my wife and now he's gonna try and steal her and my kids! O this man is dead! _

"Imma kill him" I glared.

merle smirked,"now now lil brother I agree with ya. No one does that to my family, but we gotta wait and then I'll help ya."

"Rick should know" I said.

"ricks too good of a goody tooshoes. This may piss him off, but he won't do anything." Merle said.

i stormed past my brother and with anger and confidence in my eyes. I had to find that prick.

"hey what ya doin! We can't kill him yet!" Merle shouted.

i turned to him and glared,"don't mean I can't beat the hell outta him"

i started storming out of the cell again, hearing my brother chuckling. Wherever Tom is he better run and he better hope and pray he's far away from my wife. 


	85. You better run

**Daryls pov**

i was getting agitated. Where the hell is he! Hes not in his cell where he is SUPPOSED to be! I've checked every damn cell block and every damn cell and the prick isn't anywhere! My breathing picked up, there is one cell I hadn't checked yet. Mine. I quickly ran fearing the worst. Just imagining that freak with my wife and my kids was enough to make me crazier than I was before. I finally stopped when I got to our cell. I started to relax, both elaina and Connor were asleep in their cribs and kayla was asleep on the cot. I took a deep breath and walked quietly to the cribs. i bent down and kissed the twins on the head and then turned to the cot where she slept. A smile came to my face as I starred at her. Her sleep was the one place she could escape this hell and be free. She looked so innocent and for once, unafraid in her sleep. I chuckled to my self as I bent down and kissed her forehead. I started to walk out of the cell when I heard a sleepy voice say,

"daryl?"

i turned and saw kayla with her eyes barely open. I smiled and walked back over to her and crouched down to be eye level with her.

"where ya goin?" She asked tired.

i grabbed her hand,"I'm just doin something and I'll be back"

"daryl I'm sorry" she whispered. Her eyes still closed. "I just worry about the kids"

"don't be sorry. We'll get this other group, they won't lay a hand on them or you" I whispered.

she smiled,"I know"

I was about to get up when she asked, "daryl?"

"ya?" I grunted.

"you know I love you and only you right?" She said.

i smiled,"ya. I know"

"good. Go easy on him, we need him for two more days" she whispered.

i stood there. _How the hell did she know I was looking for Tom? Or even what I was going to do to him?_

she smiled,"I your wife daryl. I know you better than anyone. Maybe even better than your brother"

i smirked,"shut up. Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

she nodded,"be careful"

I lent down and kissed her lips softly,"always am"

she flipped over in the bed and went back to sleep as I continued my hunt for Tom. He couldn't have left, gotten out could he? Who was on watch tonight? Merle. I walked outside to ask him if he'd seen him when I saw the prick quietly walking back into the prison. I hid so he wouldn't see me. I wanted to surprise the dick. Tom looked around to make sure no one was around and started off towards the cells, but he didn't stop at his. I followed until he stopped. I was fuming when he stopped infront of my cell. He smiled into it. He was so dead in two days. His smile was so sedistic that I couldn't take it anymore. I came out from behind the corner and charged at him. He didn't have time to react as I grabbed him by his jacket to another cell block. I threw him up against the wall and punched him.

"I told ya to not even look at my wife!" I yelled.

he laughed,"didn't say I couldn't touch her"

i started kicking him until I saw blood. I picked him up again and pinned him against the wall,

"you touch her or my kids, I will not hesitate to kill ya." I glared.

he chuckled,"then you'll never know where that group is"

"in two days, when you can leave, you better run and run far because if I ever see ya again. I will kill ya and it won't be quick" I threatened.

he nodded like he understood, but there was a glint in his eyes that really pissed me off. I punched him in the gut one last time, sending him to the floor. I smirked when I heard his pain as I started back to our cell. 


	86. Hello sweetheart

**Kayla's pov**

_i looked down at my beautiful kids. They were both smiling up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of daryls. I was so happy they got his eyes instead of my ugly green ones. I started making funny faces at them causing them to chuckle. They were absolutely adorable. I seriously cannot believe they are mine. Nothing could ruin this moment. I smiled at them when I heard what sounded like gunfire outside. I was about to run out and see what was going on when daryl ran into the cell. He was breathing heavy and for the first time I saw fear in daryl dixon's eyes._

_"What's going on?" I asked scared._

_"it's the other group. They found us." He breathed worried._

_my eyes got wide as I froze. I started shaking and daryl noticed. He grabbed me by my shoulders and said,_

_"ya gotta calm down. I'm gonna get us outta here. I got Connor, you grab elaina, lets go!"_

_I quickly nodded and we grabbed the kids as we ran into another cell block. Gun smoke was everywhere so we couldn't see anything. It felt like we were running forever when we heard what scared me even more than the gunfire, silence. Was everyone dead? Where was Carl or Rick or Maggie! Merle had to be alive right? He couldn't die! I tried to calm my breathing when we started hearing voices. They weren't the voices we wanted to hear._

_"where'd they go?" One asked._

_"saw em run through here. The redneck and his family" another said._

_"that the girl with the twins?" The first end asked._

_"yep" the other one replied._

_"o hell man we gotta find that one. Wouldn't mind gettin my hands on her" first one chuckled._

_"you ain't the only one" the other voice said and then we just heard footsteps._

_my breathing hitched and I looked over to daryl who I could tell was about to explode. Then more gunfire and more voices came. Daryl turned to me,_

_"we're gonna have to split up"_

_"what!? No!" I whispered back panicked._

_"ya gotta listen to me, I'll take Connor and lead em away. We stand a better chance of us both surviving if we do" he whispered._

_"I'm scared" I cried._

_"I know, but I promised I'd keep ya safe and that's what I'm gonna do." He whispered._

_i saw a tear about to fall from his eyes. He was serious and he was scared. I quickly nodded and he bent down and kissed elaina on the head and then kissed me. He lay our heads together,_

_"I love you. Do not move until I come and get you"_

_i nodded and looked down at my son in his arms. This could be the last time I saw them both alive,_

_"I love you too. Take care of him" I said._

_daryl nodded and then ran into the darkness. I sat there and tried to keep elaina calm when silence filled the air again. God please keep daryl and Connor safe. Then I heard voices again. I froze when it was the same voices from earlier. E were getting closer. I tried to quiet my scared whimpers, but was obviously failing. The footsteps started walking away and before I could breathe a sigh of relief, Elaina started crying. My heartbeat quickened as I tried to calm her down. The footsteps turned to running and they were getting closer. I started to panic._

_"Elaina please" I begged, but she just kept screaming._

_"she's in here!" One of the voices yelled._

_"come on out sweety we already know you're in here." The other yelled._

_my breathing was quickening. I know daryl said to stay put, but I couldn't. I quickly ran not caring anymore if they saw me or not._

_"there she is!" One yelled and I heard them start running after me._

_They were cheering and laughing like this was a game and I was their prey. I was so scared I didn't even care anymore. I just screamed,_

_"daryl!"_

_nothing._

_"daryl please!" I screamed as loud as I could._

_nothing again. I tried to stop crying and be strong, but I couldn't. I gained the upper hand and quickly ran into a room, closing the door and locking it. I looked around everywhere for something. Something to be able to hide elaina who had finally stopped crying. I heard the men start banging on the door and yelling,_

_"come on out sweetheart!"_

_i panicked and through my tears I saw a box. I quickly ran to it and set elaina down inside it. My only hope was that she would be quiet. That they would only take me and maybe daryl would find her later. I took one last look at my baby girl and ran back to the door which was now moving. They were trying to break it down from the other side. I was In tears and panicking,_

_"daryl! Daryl!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_then I heard something. A baby crying and it wasn't elaina. My body froze as I panicked even more,_

_"Connor!"_

_then the door busted open and fell to the floor. There stood two of the men._

_"well hello there sweetheart"_

_i backed away slowly as one started approaching me. I tripped over something and landed on my back. I began scooting away until I got a good look at one of the men towering over me. I stopped when my back touched the wall. I gasped when I noticed one of them,_

_"Tom?"_

_He smirked down at me sedistically,"hello sweetheart"_

_he grabbed me and yanked me up by my wrists. I heard Connor crying again. I glared,_

_"where's daryl?"_

_he smirked, "you mean him?"_

_i looked over his shoulder and another man dragged in daryl and threw him on his knees. Another had Connor in his arms. I screamed and begged for them to let him go._

_daryl looked up to me with his now bruised face and apologetic eyes. Tom smirked and whispered in my ear,_

_"told ya it wouldn't stop me."_

_i looked at him terrified and then back to daryl. The man behind him took out his gun and aimed it at daryls head. I screamed and tried to fight out of toms grasp to get to daryl, but I was too late. The man holding the gun smiled, daryl mouthed I love you to me, and the trigger was pulled._

_"no!" I screamed._

**A/n this chapter is dedicated to one of my residents at the nursing home I work at. She has been following me with this story and has encouraged me since day one with my writing. This chapter was her idea and so it is dedicated to her! I love you!**


	87. I got ya

**Daryls pov **

Damn I was tired as hell. Beatin the shit out of someone can really make ya tired. I continued walking to my cell when I froze. I heard someone screaming and not just anyone, it was kayla. My heart started pounding as I ran as fast as I could to our cell. I got closer and heard the twins crying and kayla screaming. I entered the cell and saw her in our bed thrashing all around screaming,

"no! Please! Daryl!"

I quickly ran to the twins and tried to calm them and then went to kayla. She was crying, sweating and screaming. i dont even wqnt to know whats going on in that head of hers. I grabbed onto her thrashing arms and tried to wake her up,

"kayla! Kay! Wake up!" I whispered.

"get off of me! Daryl help me!" She screamed still fighting me off in her sleep.

"Kay it's me! It's daryl! Wake up!" I said trying to wake her up.

She finally stopped fighting and her eyes slowly opened. She was crying and breathing hard as she looked around the room. Her eyes turned to me and they got wide as she grabbed onto me tight. I held her tightly to my body as she sobbed into my chest,

"shhhh. I got ya."

"daryl" she cried.

"I know it was just a dream. You're alright" I whispered and kissed her head.

i felt her shaking against me. Whatever that nightmare was, it had completely broken her hard shell and scared the living daylights out of her. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and said,

"you wanna talk about it?"

she nodded and layed back down. I lay next to her and her head rested on my chest as I put my arm around the still shaking woman. I heard her quiet sobs and then she whimpered,

"it was Tom. He was apart of that group. They attacked us and they took me and the kids and I had to watch them kill you"

I started rubbing circles on her back,"that ain't gonna happen."

she looked up to me,"how do you know?"

i looked into her eyes. In all honesty I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to my family. They would have to kill me first.

"I won't let it." Was all i could think of saying. "Go to sleep. Ya look horrible" I joked.

she rolled her eyes and hesitantly put her head back down on my chest. She then whispered,

"daryl?"

"Ya?" I asked.

"promise me you won't leave me ever. That when we are in trouble, we don't split up, we stay together no matter what." She whispered.

i was confused at first, but then I thought it may of had something to do with her nightmare. I sighed and ran my hands through her hair,

"I promise now get some rest"

she nodded and about a half hour later I heard her deep breaths as she fell asleep. My mind wouldn't let me sleep though. Her nightmare got me to thinkin. Tom couldn't be apart of that group could be? My mind wondered to how he looked at kayla the first time he saw her. How he looked like he was proud , tellin us about this other group and what they did to women. Then there was those other wounds. The exact same kinds of a bullet just grazing him. No man would be that dumb to shoot himself to get into other camps would he? Men do pretty dumb things now so it was possible. Also he disappears when no one is awake. My mind stopped. I might be onto something and this prick has been by my family! O hell no! Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Rick. Ain't no way this is happening again.


	88. How I'm gonna keep it

Daryls pov

i woke up the next day to an empty cot beside me. My heartbeat quickened and I quickly hopped out of the bed. I ran over to the cribs. The twins were gone too. I swear if Tom did anything! I ran out of my cell as fast as I could looking everywhere. Then a baby started crying. I quickly ran down the stairs coming to a halt when I saw the scene infront of me. It brought a smile to my lips. Kayla with Connor, Carl with Judith, and Beth with elaina were all in a circle playing and laughing. Merle was leaning on the wall close to them, watching over em. He knew what ideas tom had in his head so he was sticking close to them when I couldn't. He caught side of me and gave me a head nod which I returned. A lot of things changed with Merle. Sure he was still that racist, druggy, alcoholic, rough redneck, but when it came down to family, he was protective and strong. Kayla looked up and smiled at me an I nodded to her as she went back to playing with the kids. I felt comfortable leaving her there to find Rick. As long as Tom wasn't around her, I was alright and I knew merle wouldn't let him near her. It didn't take me long to find Rick. Its like he found me. He walked past me and looked at the scene of kids and women. He smiled like a proud father and grandfather which I know he was.

"Ey" I said from behind him.

he looked at me and I motioned him with my head for him to follow me. He nodded and we walked to the staircase. I sat on the steps and he leaned on the rail. He crossed his arms and looked back over at the kids. I looked up at him and sighed,

"kayla had a nightmare last night"

he quickly turned his attention down to me,"she did? She alright?"

"ya. Scared the hell outta her though." I whispered.

he nodded, "ya it's impossible to have even a good dream anymore when we live in a nightmare"

i nodded,"her dream got me thinkin though."

"bout what?" He asked.

"in er dream, Tom was apart of that other group. He keeps disappearin at night and then what he's said and how he looks at kayla. It could be possible" I gritted trying to get the image of him taking her out of my head.

"what's he been saying to her?" He asked seeming to get a little pissed.

"he's been eyin her like a piece of meat. Told her he didn't care she was married, that it wouldn't stop him. I told him to stay away from er and when he didn't..." I shook my head, "then he said i never said anything bout touchin her. Bout killed him"

"What did ya do?" He asked.

"had a little chat with him" I glared while rubbing my knuckles together.

"I didn't know he was doin all that. If he leaves his cell tonight, we'll follow him." He said.

i nodded and he started walking back to the group, but he turned back to me,

"and daryl?"

i arched an eyebrow and he said, "if he ever does anything like that with her again, ya better include me in on your little chat. I got some words I would like to say"

i nodded knowing what he was really meaning. He turns and walked back to the group. I got up off the steps and walked behind him going up to Beth. She smiled at me and I opened my arms,

"can I see my kid?"

she nodded, "of course" and handed me elaina. I motioned my head to Merle and he followed behind me.

"saw what ya did to ole Tom there. Ya got him old little brother" he chuckled.

i nodded and started rocking elaina in my arms,"where is the prick anyways?"

"Herschel's takin a look at his injuries" he smiled.

"ey me and Rick are gonna be on watch tonight. We think toms been sneakin out, if he does we're gonna follow im. Need ya to keep an eye on my family" I said.

"what I look like a damn babysitter?" He whispered.

"just do it" I grunted.

he rolled his eyes and I saw kayla getting up with Connor, walking to us. When she reached us, Merle left and she smiled at me.

"hey? What ya been bringing everyone over here for?" She chuckled.

"nothin, just me and Rick gonna be on watch tonight" I said.

she took a deep breath and looked down at Connor.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to be alone in here with Tom" she whispered.

"thought ya weren't afraid of im" I said.

"I lied" she said barely above a whisper.

"ey" I whispered and she looked up at me.

"he ain't gonna touch you." I said sternly.

she could tell something was up and arched an eyebrow,"what did you do?"

"had a little chat" I said.

"a chat as in with words or a chat like ya had with Randall?" She asked.

i stopped rocking elaina when she brought him up. His is one of the names that make me see red when they are spoken. Sure the kid didn't touch her, but he made her dad watch and that's just something I couldn't get over. I was about to answer her when Tom walked in. I smiled at the work I did on his face. He had a black eye, his lip was busted pretty well, and his face was swollen from bruising. I head kayla gasp and she turned to me. I tried to hide my smile, but failed.

"I take it merle told ya what he said to me" she whispered.

i nodded,"ya. I don't want you near him. You or the kids. Merle's gonna be checkin in on ya tonight while Rick and I are on watch."

she nodded,"alright just please be careful"

"always am" I said and gave her a soft kiss.

we pulled away and she leaned her head on my shoulder as I looked down at elaina in my arms and Connor in hers. My whole family was together and that's exactly how I'm gonna keep it.


	89. She knew

**Daryls pov**

rick and I sat on the watch tower. I was leaning up against the wall and he was leaning on the rail with his back to me. It's pretty late now and I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't tired cause I was. I had to keep shakin my head or fiddlin with my crossbow.

"So how's the married life?" Rick said tryin to make conversation.

i quickly shot my head up from my crossbow and just grunted. I heard him chuckle silently,

"ya I know how it is. You're lucky you still have her." He said slightly turning his head to me. I nodded and then arched an eyebrow.

"Daryl I need ya to promise me something." He sighed.

i walked up and stood next to him and just looked at him as he went on,

"whatever happens and if anything ever happens between you two. Try to fix it. Hear both sides, let each explain. Whatever you do,do not tune her out, do not act like you hate her because especially in this world, you never know when your last day is and you may say things you regret and never..." His voice started to crack and water filled his eyes,"get to tell her you still love her with everything you have"

i knew his little speech here wasn't really meant for me, but how he feels about Lori. I also knew I don't know what I'd do if I lost kayla. I honestly can't imagine what he is going through.

"Hey" I said.

he looked at me and I said," she knew and still does."

he continued starring at me for a second and then nodded. I placed a hand on his shoulder cause I didn't know what else to do. I ain't good with this comfortin shit. I looked out to the field when something caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. I was seein someone walkin from the prison to the gates. I nudged ricks shoulder and he looked up seein what I was seein.

"who is it?" He asked.

"don't know. Everyone should be in bed" I said.

i squinted harder to see who it was better and anger filled me as I gritted,"Tom"

rick looked at me,"what's he doin up?"

"don't know, but I sure as hell ain't waitin to find out" I said swinging my crossbow over my shoulder and starting down the tower with Rick behind me.


	90. Verdict

**Daryls pov**

rick and I have been following quietly behind Tom for a while now. _Where the hell was he going? _I'm honestly surprised he hadn't heard us yet, Rick didn't know how to be quiet, stepping on every damn leaf and branch. Finally Tom came to what looked like a camp site. There were 3 RVs and about 6 tents surrounding a fire place. Rick and I quickly hid behind a tree and watched Tom carefully. He walked into the camp and instantly was greeted by everyone. _He knew theses people? Thought he said he was alone_. ThIs pissed me off. He was then approached by a man that had to I guess been the leader and they went off to the side. Rick and I quietly moved behind a bush so we could hear em.

"So what's the verdict?" The leader asked.

"it's good. Got some good ones I think the boys will like. Got a couple kids too, but the women are just... damn" he smirked.

"good and they trust ya?" Leader boy asked.

"they're a little skeptical Ralph, but they are very Interested in finding our group so we have to do this tomorrow cause I'm not shootin myself again." Tom said.

_Shooting himself! The damn prick shot himself! That's why he had previous scars, he was apart of the group we were going to go after. He was a spy! He's dead. Way beyond dead.  
_  
"Understood. Ya did good Tom." Ralph said.

Ralph started to turn away when Tom said, "hey Ralph?"

ralph turned back around, "ya?"

"there's this one woman. Tall, brunette, sexy as hell. Shes the leaders daughter, She's got twins and she's married to this redneck. He's gonna be a tough one to get her from but when we do, she's mine."

ralph smirked,"fair enough. You deserve a reward."

i started breathing heavy and I had to resist every urge to get up and shoot him in the brain with an arrow right now. I looked to Rick who also had the same look in his eyes. This had to end and end now before Tom got back to the prison. I whistled to Rick and motioned my head to head back. He nodded, but then I felt something cold on the back of my neck. I looked to rick who now had a man behind him with a gun to his head as weel. Shit.

"Drop your weapons now" the man said.

I put my crossbow down and Rick and I stood up slowly. The men pushed us out into the middle of their camp so everyone saw us. I caught eye contact with Tom and he just smirked at me. I glared as hard as I could and was about to charge at him when I heard the gun against my head click.

"You know them?" Ralph asked Tom.

"yea they are the two from the prison. The leader and the redneck I was talking to you about" Tom smiled.

"well gentleman you found us. Now tell me what it is you're planning on doing." Ralph smiled.

i glared at him and Rick did the same, both of us not saying a word.

"Nothing huh? Boys what should we do with them?" Ralph asked everyone.

various voices started shouting things like "kill em!" Or "beat their asses"

i looked to Rick who was still glaring at Ralph. Ralph chuckled at his groups answers and then the man behind Rick said,

"think about it man. They left the women and kids there defenseless."

I growled at him and Ralph began to think. He paced until he came to an idea.

"I agree they should die boys, but why not have a little fun with em? We leave tomorrow, get their women and kids, bring em back here and let them watch." He smiled evily looking directly at me.

i couldn't contain myself anymore and apparently neither could rick because we both started to fight against the men holding us. A few more grabbed onto us and started throwing punches. We finally stopped and the leader walked over to Rick. Rick was breathing heavy and glared,

"you touch either of my daughters, my grandkids, or my son. I will kill you"

"I don't think so"Ralph smirked.

Tom walked up to me and smiled, "I'm gonna enjoy this"

"I'll kill ya." I glared still being held back.

he chuckled and Ralph ordered the men to take us away. They started pushing us to god knows where, but the only thing on my mind was my family. Please Merle just this once please have listened to me.


	91. I'll go

**Kayla's pov**

"awww come on!" Carl whined.

"I told ya you couldn't beat me" I chuckled.

"but that's 6 times In a row!" He whined.

"guess I'm the tic tac to champion" I laughed.

"Not fair" he grunted as he looked at all of our games we had played on our wall.

We made sure we played around the KR+DD and the forever and ever. This was mine and Carl's wall and I loved it. Plus it was a great distraction for me since daryl was on watch along with Rick. I knew if Carl wasn't distracting me I'd be bored and worrying about the two. Yea they were just on watch, but when I can't see daryl, I worry.

"I want a rematch!" He declared.

i was about to respond when elaina started crying. I sighed,

"and that's my cue."

"Awww man!" He whined.

i got up and chuckled at his reaction while ruffling his hair. I walked over to the crib and picked her up while beginning to rock her and try to get her back to sleep. Carl remained sitting by our wall smiling at me as I smiled back.

"Hey" we both looked to see Merle standing in the doorway. "Everything alright? I heard cryin"

i smiled,"yea, elaina just woke up"

he nodded and left the cell. Merle had been coming by a lot tonight. He tried to be sneaky and not be seen while Carl and I were playin, but I knew he was there. Daryl probably asked him to keep an eye on us which I was thankful for. Especially with Tom being here. Carl started to yawn and I smiled,

"why don't ya go to bed bub?"

He smiled, "think I will, but tomorrow I want my rematch"

"whatever you say Carl goodnight." I smiled.

he walked by me and left the cell. I finally got elaina settled down and back to sleep, thankful Connor didn't wake up. I was so tired and It was getting late. I started to lay down, but then I remembered daryl hadn't eaten today. At all. I sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen area. If I didn't get him something he'd never eat.

**Merles pov**

Babysitting. That's what I've been resorted to. Bullshit. Wish we could just kill the prick now and wouldn't even have to be worryin bout this shit. It was starting to get late, everyone was asleep, and I decided to walk by toms cell. I smirked at myself thinkin of the job daryl did on his face. I sure did teach my little brother pretty damn well. I peaked into his cell and froze, he wasn't there. I was about to run and tell daryl, but then I thought where he might be. He best pray he isn't where I think he is. I quickly ran to Kayla's cell. I ran to the two cribs, the twins were fine sleepin away, but when I turned to the cot. Nothing. She wasn't there. O man will daryl be pissed! I quickly ran out of the cell ready to go after the prick when I heard something in the kitchen. I snuck around the corner to get a better view and relaxed when I saw her. Dammit woman! What the hell is she doin! I walked around the corner and leaned on the doorway,

"The hell ya doin up little sis?"

I chuckled when she jumped at the sound of my voice. When she saw it was me, she rolled her eyes and went back to grabbing some of the meat we had for dinner. I walked up next to her. She was fillin up a bowl pretty damn good,

"damn girl, you really that hungry?" I joked.

she turned to me,"it's not for me, it's for your brother. He hasn't eaten at all today."

"well aren't ya just the caring house wife" I smirked.

she punched my arm and said,"shut up merle"

i knew I liked this girl. My brother damn well picked a keeper. She started to walk away when I caught up to her,

"ey! Where ya goin!"

"I told ya to give this food to daryl" she sighed.

no way in hell was I lettin her go alone especially not knowing where Tom was. I couldn't let her know that and maybe while I was up there, I could pull daryl aside and tell em.

"I'm comin with ya" I said.

"ya don't have to follow me around everywhere merle. I know daryl probably told ya to keep an eye on me and the twins, but I'm more than capable of just going to give daryl some food." She chuckled and started to turn away.

i hesitated, but grabbed her arm,"that's all fine and dandy but I ain't about to let ya go alone to see my brother and him freak out on me later how I didn't keep an eye on ya"

"awww afraid of your little brother?" She smirked.

"ain't afraid of shit little girl" I snarled.

"ok calm down I was just kidding. Lets go" she chuckled.

i released her arm and followed her to the watch tower where Rick and daryl were on watch. We finally reached the top of the steps when kayla dropped the bowl of meat. Normally I'd be pissed that she just waisted some damn good deer, but I saw what was goin on. Both daryl and Rick were no where to be found. I ran over to the edge and looked over to see if I could spot em anywhere in the courtyard. Nothing. Dammit! I looked back and saw kayla still frozen where she was. I rolled my eyes and stormed past her, grabbing her arm in the process,

"common!"

she followed me down the stairs and out to the yard. I started looking and found a trail leading to out the gate. We went up to the gate and I knew they had to be chasing something or someone.

"What happened?" Kayla asked.

i started putting the peices together. Daryls too damn smart to just leave in the middle of the night, unless it was a threat. Tom was gone too. Anger boiled in me. That's where they went. That's who they were after.

"Tom" I growled.

"what?" She asked.

i turned to her. Worry filled her eyes. It was weird to see someone care so much for my brother. Hell even for me. I sighed,

"tom wasn't in his cell earlier. Probably snuck out and daryl and officer friendly went after him."

her face turned pale and the worry in her eyes was also joined with anger. She bawled up her fists and was about to open the gate. I stopped her real quick,

woah there lil sis, ya can't go out there!"

"I can't go out there?! That's your brother! That's my husband and my dad! I'm not leaving them out there with Tom or with that other group!" She yelled.

"and what are ya gonna do! Huh! With that group around they'd probably pick ya up before ya even found em!" I yelled back.

"I'm not leavin them out there!" She yelled.

"I'll go" I sighed.

"what?"she breathed.

"yer needed here. Plus i can track. Stay here in case the group comes. Ya gotta protect them cause lord knows not many of em know how to fight.I'll go get daryl and Rick." I said urgently.

"I can track too! Daryl taught me!" She pleaded.

i was starting to get annoyed,"dammit kayla just listen to me!"

she froze and looked into my eyes. Damn it felt like she was searching my soul. Kinda felt violated. Then she sighed,

"ok"

i nodded and right when I was at about to walk out of the gate she ran up and hugged me. I flinched at her touch. This was the first caring thing someone has given me since I can't even remember. I stood there awkwardly before she released the hug. She looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"bring him back merle."

i starred her for a minute. Her body language,her face, everything was different and it was all because my brother was missing. This woman needed my brother and I know he needed her just as much. Hell if not more. It's weird as hell. But then there's Connor and elaina too. They need a dad. I put a hand on her shoulder and said firmly,

"I promise"

she nodded and I made my way out of the gate to find a trail. In the back of my mind I knew this wasn't a promise I was going to break, even if it kills me. 


	92. Numbers are limited

**Ricks pov**

i sat there watching the blood drip from my forehead to the grass. Daryl and I were both badly beaten and now we were both tied up with our arms behind our backs, not able to move. I'm not gonna lie and say I hadn't given up because I had. I really wasn't even thinking of a way to get out of this. We had been left alone as we watched tom and ralph, along with a few others make there way to the prison. I remained zoned out until the sound of daryl struggling against his bonds brought me back. I looked over to see him moving around to try and fight a way out. He was throwing his body in all different ways, but was failing. He finally looked at me like I was crazy,

"what the hell you doin!"

i just shook my head, "it's over daryl."

"fuck it's not!" He yelled and continued fighting.

he was failing and silently cursing. I don't know why but that angered me and I felt the anger inside me rise,

"daryl."

he ignored me and still tried to get released.

"daryl" I said again.

he still ignored me.

"dammit daryl stop it! It's no use! We can't get out, they are gonna take over the prison, it's over!" I yelled.

he finally stopped and looked at me like I was a psycho,"it's not over! What the hell are you talking about!"

"stop fighting. We can't escape" I whispered.

"well excuse me for not waiting till they kill our men and bring back our women and kids! I ain't watching my wife get fuckin raped while I can't do shit! The hells the matter with you! That's your kids and grandkids back there and you're just giving up!" He yelled.

"what do you want me to do daryl!" I yelled.

"fight! Be a damn father! Be a grandfather and be a leader! The Rick I use to know would never be sittin here pussyin out! He'd be fighting for his family! Where the hell did that man go!" He yelled.

i starred into his eyes as he glared at me. He was right. I needed to fight.

**merles pov**

i found the trail easily. No doubt the tracks were from Rick. Daryl knows how to cover his up, but ricks was like a freakin pathway. I was about 3 miles out when I started smellin smoke from a fire pit no less. I hid behind a tree when I came to the camp. There wasn't many men here. 3 at most. Where the hell were the others? Whatever these 3 would be simple enough to take down. I skinned the area lookin for any sign of Rick or my brother. My eyes locked on a man guarding an area to the right. I quietly made my way around the camp as I took out the 3 men with ease. Actually it felt a little too easy. There had to be a damn catch. I shook the thought out of my head when I saw my brother. Him and officer friendly were beat up pretty damn good. I watched a minute as daryl was throwing his body around to try to get out of his bonds. It was kinda funny at first, but I realized what I needed to do. I quickly ran to them and bent down to their level.

"Merle!" Daryl gasped. "The hell you doin here!"

"Savin the day little bro" I smirked.

"where are the others?" Rick asked.

i pulled out my knife to begin cutting away at daryls ropes,"back at the prison"

I finally got daryls hands untied and moved to work on ricks.

"so ya left kayla and the twins there alone! I asked you to do one damn thing merle!" Daryl exclaimed.

i stopped cutting at ricks ropes and looked at him like he was crazy,

"the hell did you want me to do! She was gonna come after yer ass if I didn't!" I yelled back.

"the group is on their way to the prison now!"he exclaimed.

"Don't you go blAmin shit on me! If you two wouldn't have been a couple of dumb asses and gotten yer selves caught we wouldn't be in this mess!" I said getting into his face.

"you shouldn't be worried about me! You should've stayed and protected my family like ya was supposed to!" He yelled.

"ain't my wife! Ain't my damn kids! Ain't the husband, the dad supposed to do that shit?!" I knew I hit a nerve with him there.

this fight about turned into a fist fight when Rick spoke up,

"both of you need to stop right now! That group is headed towards the prison so both of you need to suck it up, fight later because they need us!"

daryl and I continued starring each other down until he finally nodded. His guard rested and I bent down to untie Rick. Once they were both free we started to leave the camp.

"where's the people they left guard?" Rick asked.

"took care of em" I smirked.

he nodded knowing what I meant while we searched for their weapons. When we found them, we started heading back to the prison.

**kaylas pov**

I stood frozen. Watching the gate for any sign of the 3 men. Any sign of anything. It's been hours since Merle left and I was worrying so badly that I couldn't breathe. Beth and carol had the twins so I could remain on watch. My eyes never left the gate. I was alone until I felt someone come up beside me. I turned to see Maggie who approached me with a faint smile. I returned it, but I know I couldn't hide the worry In my eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"alright as I can be right now" I sighed.

"They'll make it back ya know. All of em. They're strong" she smiled.

"I know." I sighed, trying to make myself believe it but I was scared.

"hey daryl's strong. He won't stop fighting until he gets back to you." She said.

"I know, but that's my dad, my husband, and my brother in law."I sighed.

"yea and all those men. Your family are the toughest men I've ever seen. They'll make it back" she said.

i smiled and hugged her,"thank you Maggie"

"anytime" she smiled.

we released the hug and then something caught my eye moving outside the gate. My heart picked up thinking it was my family. But there was more than just 3. I quickly raised my rifle and looked out the scope. In was a bunch of people I didn't know, but they had weapons and numbers. I searched the group till I saw one i noticed causing me to gasp,

"no"

"What" Maggie asked.

"Tom" I said scared.

I heard her gasp and saw their group begin to charge the gates.

"Maggie go!" I screamed and we both ran into the prison. I quickly ran to the two that had my twins. Thank god most the group was with them.

Maggie and I ran and were out of breath. Quickly Glenn was at her side,

"what's going on"

"it's that other group. We are under attack!" I said running and passing out weapons.

Once everyone that was fighting was armed I went up to carol and Beth,

"go through D and out the back. Take all the kids."

I looked down to my two sleeping kids in their arms, realizing this very well could be the last time I ever see them. Tears came to my eyes and one escaped, falling down my cheek. I bent down and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. I took in everything, their scent, the softness of their skin. My heart was literally shattered.

"I love you both so much" I whispered. I then looked back up to both Beth and carol,

"take care of them. Please" I whispered.

They quickly nodded and I went to Carl, "you have to go. Protect them"

"no! I can do this! I can stay and fight!" He protested.

i started hearing gunfire outside so I made this quick,

"Carl no. I'm sorry I know you can, but I need you with your sister and the kids. Protect them go!"

"I won't leave you!" He protested.

"you can and you will!" I said restating the final words my father told me.

I saw the same tears in his eyes that I had in mine when I lost him. I now realize the sacrifice my dad made for me. He finally nodded, grabbed Judith and they all ran out as Hershel followed. I looked around at who was left, me maggie, Glenn, Sasha, tyreese. All knowing our numbers were limited, but the others got away and I can only hope and pray that daryl gets here fast.


	93. No matter what

Kayla's pov

I looked over to everyone that remained to fight. Two of my best friends and two new comers. My babies and my brother were safe. I had no idea where about my father,my husband, or my brother in law were. All I could do was hope and pray they were alive and on their way back. We knew we were out numbered, but we would go down fighting defending this place. We heard gunfire get closer as the other group stormed the prison. I looked back to everyone one last time,

"Hide! Make sure you aren't seen no matter what!"

They nodded and we all ran to hide in different areas. I hid behind a wall and clutched onto my locket because I was nervous. I took a deep breath and then they broke in. Gunfire went off from both sides. There was so much smoke you could barely see anything. Then as quick as it started the gunfire just stopped. Was everyone dead? My breathing picked up. No Maggie can't be dead. I couldn't lose her too. I decided to quietly walk out to see what was going on while pointing my dads gun. I saw our cell block empty with smoke from the gunfire drifting away. Was it over? It couldn't be that was too easy. Then something grabbed my hair causing me to scream and drop my gun. I tried to fight against whoever had me by the hair but they just pulled harder. I was being dragged out of our cell block and into the tombs. Once we were in the tombs I heard the gunfire start up again. This was it. I was going to die. Finally the person released me from their grasp and threw me hard onto the ground. I was about to get up and fight, then I remembered I had dropped my gun. Shit the only thing I could rely on was a knife I kept in my boot. I heard someone chuckle sedistically and I finally looked up. Who I saw both angered me and shocked me. I gasped when I said,

"Tom?"

Merle's pov

The walk back to the prison wasn't a nice one. Hell daryl was ahead of both me and officer friendly. His eyes filled with determination and fear. A combination I have never seen in my baby brothers eyes. I guess that's what happens when ya have a wife and kids. I was running out of breath and as soon as I knew we were by the prison I stopped,

"Hey how about a breather little brother?"

Daryl turned to me and glared,"we ain't got time for a damn breather!"

"I ain't gonna be able to help If I can't damn well breathe now can I!" I snarled.

"Whatever! I'm gonna scout ahead. See what were dealin with and when I come back yer damn breather is finished!" He glared and ran off leaving me and Rick.

Rick started pacing back and forth which started to annoy me. Hell this man freakin handcuffed me to a roof and left me to die! I hated him. But he has gotten this group farther than I ever thought he would and he is daryls father in law so I had to respect him. Whether I liked it or not.

"Will ya cut that pacin out. Givin me a damn headache" I groaned.

"Ya know what? I can't help but be concerned for my family not that you would understand." He snarled obviously pissed.

"Me not understand? Sure there's a lot I don't care about but blood is blood. And my blood is daryl, those two babies you call grandkids and that girl you call a daughter. I'd go to hell and back for all of em!" I said sternly.

Ricks pov

We were both silent for a while when He finally spoke,

"I made a promise ya know before I came out lookin for yas. I ain't breaking it either"

"What was it?" I asked.

"No matter what. Daryl gets back. He makes it. Those kids need him, kayla needs him. I promised her and I'm gonna keep it even of it means laying my own life down." He said seriously.

I starred with shock into Merle's eyes. I looked for any sign of him not meaning it but I saw none. He was as serious as all could be. For the first time I looked at him differently. Here he was willing to lay his life down on the line for his brother and his family. For the first time I looked at Merle dixon with respect.

"Than I want in on that promise. Daryl makes it...no matter what." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He nodded and then looked confused down at my hand. He hesitated, but shook it. We were brought out of it when daryl came runnin back,

"We gotta go now! They're already there!"

We both nodded and ran after him as fast as we could. 


	94. Not taking another

**Kayla's pov**

i tried as hard as I could to fight back, but he was just too strong. I didn't even have a second to grab my knife out of my boot. My vision was fading. Tom continued to beat, kick, and do anything that would cause harm to me. He wanted me not to be able to move so I would be easy to take or he was going to kill me. One of the two would happen and I accepted that. He chuckled at my pain, enjoying this and it reminded me of jack. Tom was like jack reincarnated and it was terrible. I tried to continue to fight, but I couldn't move anymore. Tom yanked me up by my hair and forcefully threw me to the wall and I crumpled on the ground. I tried to fight the unconsciousness surrounding me. I lay on the cold, hard ground as Tom towered over me smirking. This was it.

**Merle's pov**

we ran as fast as we could back to the prison. Gun shots could be heard which meant we were getting close. We all 3 stopped and starred when we came to the end of the woods. Gates had been broken down, walkers were flooding the yard. The prison had smoke all around it from the gunfire. I looked over to Rick, his eyes were beyond pissed. I mean damn everything we work for is ruined just so some guys can get laid.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled and flung his crossbow off his shoulder and started aiming at walkers. Rick and I pulled out our guns and ran after daryl.

walkers were everywhere! You could about not see em cause of the gunfire smoke. Here we are fighting the living and the dead, but my main priority was keepin daryl alive. We each shot down a good amount of walkers and were headin towards the prison entrance. Walkers were still around us as we made our path. Daryl was shootin em down when I noticed something. Movement came out of the door to the prison. It was a man and he had a gun. He saw us and aimed it straight at daryl, but he and Rick were too busy to notice. This was it. I wasn't gonna break my promise. I quickly threw my gun down and ran to daryl. The man fired the gun as I pushed daryl out of the way. I felt the burning sting as the bullet entered my chest. It became hard to breathe and I could no longer stand as I fell to the ground.

**Daryl's pov**

i was busy takin down walkers when Merle pushed me hard, almost causing me to fall over. I quickly turned pissed off,

"Merle what the..." I stopped when I saw my brother on the ground motionless.

Blood stained his chest from a bullet wound. He was shot. He pushed me out of the way. That bullet was meant for me.

"No!" I screamed.

i looked towards the area where he had to have gotten shot from. There was someone standing there and when the smoke cleared I easily could see who it was...Ralph. And he had a sedistic little grin on his face. I fought back tears as I ran and grabbed Merle. I slung his arm over my shoulder and yelled,

"Rick!"

he looked over and saw what happened. His eyes grew wide and he ran to help me. He put Merle's other arm around his shoulder and we dragged him to the side of the prison so we were out of gunfire. We lay him up against the building. He was barely conscious and barely breathing. I bent down on one side of him. There was nothing I could do,

"Why did you do that?"

"Made a promise" he said barely above a whisper.

i was confused, but I didn't care. I couldn't lose my brother. I fought the tears as hard as I could but one escaped. Merle was barely breathing though but he chuckled,

"don't go soft on me now little brother"

"shut up" I said wiping the tear.

"ya listen to me good. You take care of those kids. They are gonna need a dad." He said barely breathing.

"Merle" my voice cracked, I didn't want to hear his goodbyes.

"no ya listen. And that girl. My little sis. You be there, protect her. Shes a dixon through and through and the finest piece of ass you'll ever get" he chuckled.

i hesitated and let the tears fall as I nodded. He turned to Rick,

"officer friendly, ur still an ass. You take care of my family" he said.

rick nodded.

"go, kick ass little brother and show these fuckers not to mess with a dixon" and with that he was gone.

i sat there shocked. No he couldn't be gone. I hit his shoulder,

"Merle?"

Nothing.

i shoved his shoulder again,"Merle!"

nothing. I couldn't take it anymore I started hitting him, trying to do anything to make him wake up,"Merle!" I screamed through my tears.

i stopped when I felt myself being dragged back by Rick.i fought against him to try to get back to my brother.

"he's gone daryl" Rick said struggling to keep me in his grasp as I fought him.

"no!"I yelled bringing us both to the ground.

"daryl you know what we gotta do" he whispered.

i sat there for a second looking at my dead brother. A new emotion filled me. Pure rage. Ralph was going to wish he had killed me with that bullet. I pushed Rick off of me and picked up my crossbow aiming it at Merle's head. I hesitated and blinked back my tears.

"Daryl, I can do it" Rick whispered, but before he could I shot an arrow through Merle's head. I lowered my crossbow and starred at him.

my own brother was dead. The only member of my immediate family that ever loved me or cared about me was gone. Sure he was a drunk and a drug addict, but he protected me. I would have been lost with out him. I was brought out of my trance when Rick placed a hand on shoulder,

"daryl we gotta go. "

I looked back at my brother one last time before I turned and stormed towards the prison. This group has already taken one of my family members away, he's not taking another 


	95. Rotting in hell

**Daryls pov**

i had to keep my head on straight. All I kept thinking about was my brother is now dead. I couldn't even see cause my eyes were filled with fucking tears!_ Just wait till I get my fucking hands on Ralph! _We ran into the prison, gunfire was coming from everywhere. I tried to find my family, but I seriously couldn't see!  
_If you would've paid attention merle would still be here. _damn it! Stop! Get out of my head!_Merle's dead because of you. _I felt my eyes get watery again, I couldn't be doing this right now. The gunfire started to slow down and the smoke cleared the air. I watched as Maggie and tyreese ran out out of their hiding spots. My mind was still visioning Merle dying when the sound of Rick yelling brought me out of it,

"where's Carl! Where's Judith! Is everyone alright!"

my body quickly went into panic mode, I ran upstairs without saying anything to our cell. I ran into the dark room over to the cribs. I looked in and saw nothing. My heart shattered. My kids were gone. They couldn't be! I was so mad I punched the wall of the cell hard hurting myself, but i didn't care. Then another thought came to my head. Kayla. Where was she? I quickly ran back downstairs and saw Rick talking to the two. I stormed past him and got into tyreeses face,

"where is she!"

"What the hell you talking bout man!" He yelled back.

i was getting in his face,"where's my wife! My kids!"

Maggie quickly intervened,"daryl listen, carol and Beth have the twins. They are safe and are with Carl and Herschel and Judith. Kayla, Sasha, and Glenn were fighting with us."

that calmed me a little. My kids were safe, but where was kayla?_Merle's dead because of you. _I quickly shook my head trying to get the picture out of my head. The door suddenly opened and Sasha and Glenn were dragging someone in who was fighting against them. When they got closer they threw him on the ground, but kept guns to his head. I began to shake with anger and rage when he looked at me and smirked. It was Ralph. I froze. The whole scene of my brother getting shot replayed in my head and now my wife was missing. I broke out of my thoughts and charged at the man. I tackled him to the ground and started punching his face in as I let tears fall down my face. This was for me and for Merle.

"you..(punch) killed (punch) my brother (punch) you son of a (punch) bitch!" I screamed.

i saw blood start dripping from his mouth and I unusually was satisfied with it. I was brought back into reality when I felt two arms grabbed me off. I fought against who it was to try to continue beating Ralph.

"daryl you have to calm down!" I finally heard Rick say.

"he killed him! That son of a bitch killed him! I'm gonna kill that ass hole!" I yelled finally breaking out of ricks grasp.

he held me by my shoulders,"you have to get ahold of yourself. I want him dead, but Kayla's still not here. He may be our only chance of finding her"

My breathing slowed and I nodded. He turned back to Ralph who was yanked up again by Glenn.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"like I would tell you" he smirked.

"you lost here. It's over." Rick said.

"just because I am here doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on givin my friend a nice piece of ass and enjoying himself." He smirked.

"that's my wife!" I yelled about to charge again, but Rick stook out his arm to stop me.

rick walked up to Tom and bent down on his level,"you listen to me you sick bastard. That's my daughter you are talking about. You do not talk about her like that. Now either you tell me where she is now or I promise I will kill you slowly."

I watched rick. Is was a different side of Rick that I've never seen. I was getting impatient with Ralph so I started walking around to search. I heard Rick yelling at Ralph but I ignore him. That's when something caught my eyes. Her gun was laying on the floor by the door leading to the tombs. I bent down and picked it up and then looked at the door. I got a very bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I whistled and caught ricks attention. He ran over and saw what I had and his eyes grew angry and worried.

"she's in there" I said motioning for the door.

he nodded and was about to walk in but I stopped him,"no I'll go"

"you don't know how you'll find er" he sighed.

"I know. But that fucker killed my brother, I'm not lettin them kill her" I said sternly.

"whoever you find that has her, kill them." He said sternly.

"plan to." I said and opened the door to the tombs.

i looked back at Rick one last time and we both nodded as he pulled out his gun and he headed back to Ralph. I closed the door and aimed my crossbow listening for anything. That's when I heard a gunshot from the other room. I lowered my crossbow and looked back at the door one last time. Ralph was dead and I hope he was rotting in hell. 


	96. Couldn't make it

**Daryls pov**

i ran faster down the tombs when I heard laughter coming from one of the rooms. My mind was not in the right place as I kept trying to shake images of Merle's death out of my mind. _Why the hell would he have taken that bullet for me? What promise was he talking about? _I stopped outside of the room and leaned against the wall to be able to listen closer.

"where's that redneck of yours?" The voice laughed followed by what sounded like a kick and someone whimpered.

i peaked my head around and instantly froze. Tom was standing over a walker. Wait walkers don't cry? I leaned in closer and my heart shattered. That wasn't a walker. That was kayla. She was very badly beaten and was in tears as she looked up at Tom with pleading eyes. My heart started to race, no way was he getting away with this. He brought his foot back to kick her another time and I sprang into the room. I grabbed Tom by his throat and threw him on the ground. I started pounding his face in and I had no intentions on stopping. That's when Merle's face replaced toms. I quickly stopped and shook my head.i must be seeing things. I looked over and saw kayla on the floor with a puddle of her blood surrounding her. Once I was sure he was down I ran to check on her, but the same thing happened. Her face replaced with Merle's. I have never felt so weak and vulnerable. I hesitated, but started to bend down to see if she was ok. That's when an arm grabbed me by my neck and threw me down to the ground and got ontop of me. I looked to see my attacker was Tom. I thought I knocked the prick unconscious. I tried as hard as I could to fight back, but his face kept being replaced by Merle's and I just let him continue. I couldn't fight. Merle was dead because of me and that's all I could see. I was giving up. If my wife was dead and my brother was dead, I couldn't make it.

kaylas pov

My world was spinning, I could barely move. I just wish he'd kill me already and not prolong the pain. Finally the beating stopped when Tom stopped. I remained looking at the ground, I don't know what he was doing but at this moment I didn't care. I could barely move any part of my body without pain. I heard a struggle and gained enough strength to move my head and see what's going on. My vision was very blurry and spotty but when it came to my eyes widened. It was daryl. _Wait. Why wasn't he fighting back? Daryl do something!_ I couldn't take watching this so I quickly grabbed my knife out of my boot without Tom noticing. I looked back and saw him getting off of daryl. I quickly hid my knife and lay on the ground like I was before. I looked up one last time and saw Tom grab a delusional daryl and get him on his knees. Daryl was about as badly beaten as I was. I felt tears in my eyes but I quickly looked back down to the floor when I heard Tom say to daryl,

"I want you to watch this."

I heard his footsteps get near me and my heart started pounding. My hair was then yanked by Tom as he pulled me to my feet. Every inch of my body screamed as he slammed me up against the wall pinning me. He smirked back at daryl who was glaring at him, breathing heavy, barely being able to remain conscious. He turned back to me and said,

"I'm gonna enjoy this"

his arms started to lower on my body as I quickly grabbed my knife and plunged it into his gut. His eyes widened in both shock and pain as he grabbed ahold of my hand that had the knife inside of him. He started falling to the ground and I went with him, keeping the knife in place. His eyes wide the whole way as he started shaking and fighting for air. I starred into his eyes as I watched the life finally leave his body. When I was sure he was dead, I took the knife out and stabbed it in his head so he wouldn't come back. I quickly ran to daryl who was still just sitting there on his knees, breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes. They were fighting back tears and were looking into mine, but not really there. He didn't say anything. It was like he wasn't there.

"Daryl?" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

nothin.

"daryl?" My voice cracked.

i put my hands on both sides of his face, rubbing gently, "daryl please"

finally it was like he returns and he looked back at me and kissed me forcefully. We both thought each other were dead so this kiss meant everything. Daryl pulled away and I studied his face. Something must have happened. He held onto me tightly and placed his head on my chest as he began crying. I placed my chin on his head as I held onto him. Something bad had to happen for daryl to be like was completely broken. He was shaking when I heard him whisper,

"Merle's dead" 


	97. Yes he does

**Kayla's pov 3 weeks later.**

the sun was beating down as the cool breeze blew. The only sound was of the twins playing in the grass next to me and a few walkers at the gates. It was strangely calming. It had been 3 weeks since toms group attacked. 3 weeks since Merle's death and 3 weeks since daryl had said anything to anybody. All he ever does is hunt. He's basically shut everyone out. I understand he mourning and I'm trying to give him his time, but inside it's killing me. Carl has been helping me with the twins which I couldn't be more thankful for. Daryl isn't himself anymore. Losing someone like that changes you, I just hope he's not too far gone. This was the first time I have ever been down to the graves we have burried. I looked down at Merle's grave wishing and thinking if there was anything I could've done, but I know there wasn't. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. He did the same thing for daryl that my brother did for me, sacrifice himself so the other could live. I started playing with my locket as I looked at the other graves lined up alongside Merle's. There was loris, t dogs, Andreas, axel, oscer, and someone's that I didn't know. I felt bad not knowing, but I payed my respects anyways. I sighed and looked back to Merle's grave. I then heard footsteps coming from behind me so I turned and saw it was Rick. I gave him a slight smile and turned back to the graves until he came up next to me,

"what ya doin out here?"

"just thinkin" I sighed and looked up to the gate where I saw daryl leaving to hunt with his crossbow over his shoulder.

i let out a deep breath and felt ricks hand on my shoulder,"he'll come around"

i turned back to him,"it's been 3 weeks Rick"

"I know Hun, but ya gotta think. Before you and the kids Merle was the only person that ever cared for him and that he ever cared for." He said.

"I know" I whispered.

we were silent for a few minutes when Rick said,"ya know that last day, I gained a whole new respect for Merle dixon."

i looked at him confused and he continued,"he told me about the promise he made to you. That daryl gets back no matter what. Since I've known Merle he has only cared for one thing and that was his brother, but when you and the kids came along it was like he was different. You all changed him."

I felt let tears threaten to drip from my eyes and he noticed pulling me in for a hug. When we released I saw him starring at loris grave. His eyes filled with nothing but regret and sadness. I smiled and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He shook his head like he came out of a daze and looked back at me,

"we should go inside"

"I think I'm gonna stay just a while longer. You mind taking the kids back?" I asked.

he smiled,"not at all"

i watched him as he walked around me to the twins. Once they saw him, they both smiled and reached up for him. He opened his arms wide and picked them both up,

"come to grandpa"

i turned back to the graves and looked at each one individually. I heard him start to walk away when I quickly turned,

"Rick?"

he stopped,"yea?"

"who does that one belong to?" I asked pointing to the grave I didn't know.

he looked to where I was pointing and sighed sadly,"it was yours"

i looked at him both shocked and confused and he sighed again,"when you were trapped in the tombs and we couldn't find you. When carol came back and said you went looking of us but never made it we assumed.."

i saw saw tears build up in his eyes as he remembered. That day had to have been hard on him. I completely understand why they thought that way. I quickly turned and walked up to the grave and yanked the wooden cross out of the ground. I looked back at Rick and said,

"you'll never have to worry about burrying me ever again"

he nodded and walked back to the prison with Connor and elaina. I walked back to Merle's grave and looked down at the wooden cross in my hands. Engraved were the words "forever and ever". I smiled this must have been Carl. I looked from the wooden cross to the grave and then out towards the woods. I worried about daryl and often contemplated going after him, but I know he needed his time and space and I would give it to him. I took a deep sigh and walked back into the prison. About 2 hours later I had just put the kids down for a nap in our cell. Daryl I guess still hadn't made it back. i sighed and looked over at the wall where Carl and I played tic tac to and drew things. I smiled at it. Our whole wall was like a timeline from when we first arrived to now. I looked down to where we first started it. It had where Carl engraved our promise and where I wrote the list of who all we have lost. I sighed and picked up the Rock Carl and I use to engrave things and added our most recent of the fallen. Merle. I then looked over to the very first thing I ever wrote. The initials KR + DD. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I wrote under it +ED &amp; CD. I dropped the rock on the floor and placed my hand over mine and daryls initials. I felt a tear escape and run down my face as I whispered,

"I miss you."

suddenly then two arms wrapped around my waist from behind causing me to gasp. I about screamed until I looked down and noticed the hands. Those rough,dirty, greasy hands could only belong to one person. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt his scruff against my cheek and on my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore I bursted out crying. Daryl quickly turned me to face him and wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his chest. I felt his hands on my back run circles as he tried to soothe me. I just broke down. This was the first time in weeks since I've been in his arms, since he's even acknowledged my existence. I know he was mourning, but I couldn't take being away from him and there was always something in my head that kept fearing he didn't love me anymore. Daryl finally pulled away and looked into my eyes,

"I'm sorry"

"daryl..." I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"No...don't. I'm sorry for everything. I should've handled Merle's death differently but I didn't and look what I did to you. I'm an idiot."

"daryl no.." I whispered but he cut me off,

"I just thought if I stayed away for a while, I couldn't hurt you. Dammit Kay when Rick and I got caught Tom said he was gonna bring you back...and then make us watch.." His voice started to crack.

i placed both my hands on his cheek to try to calm him down as he continued,

"and then when I got here and Merle was killed and I couldn't find the kids or you...I thought I lost you. When Tom was beatin the holy hell out of me, I couldn't stop him cause all I could see was Merle dyin and that almost cost me your life. He's the second man that has hurt you that I couldn't do anything about." He said.

"daryl listen to me. We all love you, the kids love you, I love you. You just lost the only person that cared for you while you were growing up. I understand why you acted the way that you did. You have no reason to be sorry for it. Take as much time as you need. You were there for me when I lost mine and I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere" I whispered.

daryl looked at me helplessly. He was a broken man. Then he put his hand on on the back of my neck and forcefully brought his lips to mine. I started crying again, I had missed this so much and it reassured me daryl wasn't gone. The daryl I fell in love with at the beginning is still here. Sure he's a little broken right now, but he's not gone. We finally had to come up for air and he rested his forehead on mine breathing heavily. He then looked at the wall we drew on and noticed the new things I had added. He bent down and grabbed the rock and started writing something. When he was done, he backed away and grabbed my hand. I looked at what he did and felt a tear escape my eyes. He squeezed my hand and I looked back at our initials. Instead of it reading KR + DD he had crossed out the R and wrote a D so now it read KD+ DD. I looked up at daryl and pulled him into another kiss. When the zombie apocalypse started I thought my life was over, but in fact it was just the beginning. I had a husband and kids. I had a family. The world may have ended, but my life had only just started. I had fallin in love with an overprotective, grumpy, scruffy, beautiful redneck and he made me his wife. And now if anyone ever asks you if the redneck has feelings? yes he does and I'm loving every minute of him **_forever and always._**

**_the end!_**


	98. Chapter 98

Alright guys! That is the end of "The Redneck has Feelings" !

thanks for all the love and support through it!

Now I have written a sequel to it, let me know if you're interested!


	99. Sequel

Hey guys so the sequel is up!

its called "Forever and ever"

hope you enjoy it!


End file.
